


It All Started at Platform 9 3/4

by aegenwulf



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2yeon focus, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, No Archive Warnings Apply - Freeform, TWICE x Hogwarts, This Is Gay as Fuck, Twice Hogwarts au, f/f - Freeform, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 51,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegenwulf/pseuds/aegenwulf
Summary: A story of how Im Nayeon and Yoo Jeongyeon became childhood rivals turned school rivals turned 'there-is-so-much-sexual-tension' rivals turned crushes turned frienemies turned lovers during their time in Hogwarts. Also a story of how Nayeon and Jeongyeon's rivalry (indirectly) brough 7 girls together because dear Merlin pls make them stop.Or another summary will be Park Jihyo trying to diffuse the tension because she knows these two dorks love each other but their egos are more important than their feelings while the rest of are sighing in frustration.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 13
Kudos: 91





	1. INTRODUCTION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Other general headcanons and extras. Introduction of characters and other headcanon that are either too small or just something trival that might be referred in the dialogues. Or you might consider this a teaser of what's to come. #TWICEPlatform934

Chapter 1: CHARACTER INTRODUCTION

**Introduction**

[Nayeon is the eldest, went to hogwarts first

-a year older than Jeongyeon, Momo, and Sana

-two years older than Jihyo and Mina

-3 years older than Dahyun

-4 years older than Chaeyoung and Tzuyu]

_**Im Nayeon** _

-Slytherin

-parents are from Pureblood Slytherin family

-rich af

-quidditch announcer

-have this on going rivalry with jeongyeon since before they studied at hogwarts

-excels in charms

-is actually a nice and supportive upperclassman that helps out first years if they need help no matter the house

_**Yoo Jeongyeon** _

-Gryffindor

-goes to school every year with a different hair color

-the yoo family have an interesting house background, they either get sorted into Gryffindor or slytherin

-pureblood

-her sister, seungyeon is a slytherin head girl but they are still close since they don’t really consider houses to be a big deal in the family.

-quidditch captain, keeper

-is actually smarter than others thought

-creates her own spells just for pranks

-loves teasing and annoying nayeon to the point that nayeon challenges her to a duel

-they literally just stare at each other

-is totally whipped for nayeon but doesn’t know how to express it so she annoys her until nayeon realizes it

-jeongyeon is usually the one who puts her wand down first

-cleans the Gryffindor common room at least twice a week

_**Hirai Momo** _

-Hufflepuff

-pureblood

-her family travels a lot since her parents are known for studying ancient runes around the world

-she specifically asked the sorting hat to put her to Hufflepuff

-quidditch seeker

-eats a lot but doesn’t get fat. People are actually asking her what kind of potion she is using to maintain her figure

-she stays at hogwarts during holidays if her parents are overseas

-careless of her things. Usually leaves her things at classrooms or at her dorm

-her first friends at hogwarts are jeongyeon and sana since they were all first years when they met

-sana became her bestfriend even though her clinginess annoys her

-despite momo not “liking” sana’s skinship, momo loves her very much

_**Minatozaki Sana** _

-Hufflepuff

-halfblood, mom is pureblood, dad is halfblood

-grew up with her mom

-the sorting hat thought of sorting her into ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Gryffindor

-she is good at everything when shes not trying

-sana literally said to the sorting hat to sort in the house where she can meet friends

-sana loves being a Hufflepuff

-she may have instances where she forgot which barrels to tap to enter the Hufflepuff dorms.

-she had been doused with vinegar more than she can count

-tried quidditch as a chaser but gave up after 2 years because she doesn't know what is happening

_**Park Jihyo** _

-gryffindor

-Halfblood, dad is a wizard, mom's a muggle

-lived most of her life in the muggle world

-she has this aura of a big sister in campus

-acts older than jeongyeon

-competitive as fuck, especially during quidditch games

-acts like a coach during quidditch games

-“YOU ARE NOT MAKING US LOOSE HOUSE POINTS AGAIN ISTG”

-people find it scary how fast she can switch from a loving goddess of the earth to a raging goddess of pure victory

-prefect and head girl

-literally became jeongyeon and nayeon’s referee during their duels as soon as she stepped inside the hogwarts expess

_**Myoui Mina** _

-ravenclaw

-muggleborn

-she is still in love with her muggle video games

-she often talks about it to other ravenclaws and it baffles them

-intellegent af

-may look fragile but is actually one of the fastest seekers

-not that competitive but whenever there is a quidditch match she will get that snitch

-like shE WILL GET THAT SNITCH

-enjoys being alone most of the time but doesn’t mind company

-she have a friendly competition with chaeyoung, the Gryffindor seeker

-excels in every class

-she owns everyone on muggle studies tho

-she tries to smuggle muggle objects to school from time to time

-she keeps it as a reminder of home

_**Kim Dahyun** _

-Hufflepuff

-halfblood

-dad’s a muggle, mum’s a witch

-a ray of goddamn sunshine

-a lot of admirers

-became instant bestfriends with chaeyoung when they met at hogwart’s express

-dad jokes and dad dancing

-was always spooked by ghost during her first year

-scared of everything at first

-chaeyoung knows this and pranks dahyun from time to time

-hates flying because she's scared of heights

-quidditch announcer along with Nayeon

-befriended every ghost afterwards

-have this weird ability to find people staring at her

-doesn’t know who to cheer during quidditch matches between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff

-sana is absolutely very clingy to her (so she is to anyone)

-momo (who usually don’t do skinship) would initiate skinship and shes fuckin confused

-met mina when she found her talking to a painting (that she also talks to)

-help this kid lmao

_**Son Chaeyoung** _

-muggleborn

-loves being a witch

-finds muggle life to be boring

-artistic

-sorting hat considered putting her to ravenclaw for her artistic creativity

-the sorting hat put her into Gryffindor instead after seeing her will and passion in her burning like gryffindor’s element.

-then she was given the nickname of little cub or lion cub or tiger cub because of her fierce disposition whenever wants to achieve something

-she still loves drawing tho and would usually sit by the great lake and draw

-she wants the giant squid to appear but it doesn’t

-loves magical creatures and would draw them a lot

-she sees mina from time to time reading by the great lake whenever she goes there

-she and jeongyeon found the room of requirement (again)

-they manage to sneak into the slytherin dungeons and pull a prank on them while asleep

-honestly enjoys her competition with mina

-panicked gay

-she is basically adopted by the Yoos. she goes with Jeongyeon for Christmas and summer instead of going back to the muggle world

-would go the muggle world for Dahyun's muggle chocolate cravings

**_Chou Tzuyu_ **

-muggleborn

-sorting hat stall

-the sorting hat got really confused on tzuyu

-the sorting hat puts her into slytherin

-she was teased and bullied by other slytherins since she’s a muggleborn

-she wished to be put in another house because of her muggleborn status

-IM NAYEON TO THE RESCUE THO

-CHOU TZUYU IS HER CHILD AND WILL AVADA KADAVRA U INTO PIECES IF U EVER DECIDE TO BULLY HER

-people started to respect her not because of nayeon but because she is damn good in dueling

-like “I WONT HESITATE, BITCH”


	2. WANDS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically this is a bonus for those who are wondering what are the wands of the TWICE members. I did some research on the wandlore of the Wizarding World Universe (HP universe) and there are some interesting things that made me want to add this small bit. I tried to be as accurate to the HP lore of wands and as well as taking into consideration the personality of TWICE here in the story and in real life. I don't know how to draw so I will leave it up to your imagination on what it looks but I put some visual descriptions of their wands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used the official height of TWICE not the real height (except for Dahyun and Chaeyoung because their 159cm is burned into my mind already). I honestly found it more challenging to find their height than giving them what wands they should have.

**TWICE WANDS**

****

**(According to the HP lore this is where they base the what kind of wood the wand is made of)**

**IM NAYEON**

-Born September 22

-Height: 163cm/5'4

-Wand wood: Hazel

-Wand length: 10 1/2 inches

-Wand core: Dragon Heartstring

-Flexibility: Firm

-Notes: Okay so I think Nayeon's wand will be more on the flamboyant type that compliments her personality. Long wands tend to gravitate towards people who have strong and loud personalities.Nayeon is an outgoing, extroverted, and loves the attention at the same time is very adaptive, empathetic yet strong willd. She can go with the flow but will not stand for any mistreatment of her friends and will protect them. Her strong willed personality fits both the characteristics of the core, Dragon Heartstring core are known to be powerful but at the same time quite temperamental but it does suit her strong aura. Hazel wand wood are loyal to their owners just like Nayeon's loyality to her friends. 

**YOO JEONGYEON**

-Born: November 1

-Height: 169cm/5'7

-Wand wood:Red Oak

-Wand length: 10 inches

-Wand core: Dragon Heartstrings

-Flexibility: Springy

-Notes: So I've decided not to follow Jeongyeon's birth wood on this one because I also have the list from the Harry Potter Wiki about all the woods used in wands and there are no notable characteristics JK Rowling put on Reed. Instead I found that Red Oak suit Jeongyeon better as according to the Wiki _"Its ideal master is light of touch, quick-witted and adaptable, often the creator of distinctive spells, and good person to have beside in a fight. Red oak wands are, in Ollivander's opinion, among the most handsome."_ When I read the description I knew that is what Jeongyeon's wand should be.

**HIRAI MOMO**

-Born: November 9

-Height: 167cm/5'6

-Wand wood: Cherry

-Wand length: 9 1/3 inches

-Wand core: Unicorn Hair

-Flexibility: Nice and supple

-Notes: Again same with Jeongyeon, Reed isn't really given a specific characteristic so I didn't use it however Cherry is wha I think bes suited for Momo. According to Wiki, Cherry made Wands are very powerful no matter the core of the wand. It only chooses someone who have great self-control and strength of mind. I think Momo best suit that because I think people often forget how much self-control and strength of mind Momo possess (in real life). Also I find it fitting that she is Japanese and according to the Wiki, Japanese students often seek for a Cherry wand. Also Unicorn Hair core is quite weak but the wood compensates for it. It also perfectly balance power and grace just like how Momo dance in real life.

**MINATOZAKI SANA**

-Born: December 29

-Height: 168cm/5'6

-Wand wood: Black Walnut

-Wand length: 11 inches

-Wand core: Phoenix Feather

-Flexibility: Very flexible

-Notes: At this point I'm not sure why am I even trying to follow the Celtic Wood Calendar because whenever I check the Wiki it's either JK Rowling didn't add some information regarding some wand wood or there is literally nothing written about it. Anyway, I choose Black Walnut because according to the wiki it chooses an owner that possesses great instinct and powerful insight. We all know Sana the Philosopher (either jokingly or not) but seriously for someone whose 2nd language is Korean, according to Knetizens she speaks well. Not only that when said to be paired with a sincere and self-aware person it becomes the most loyal and impressive wand to its owner. It does reflect Sana's loyalty to her friends in this story and in real life. Also the Phoenix Feather core suits her very well as it is a free spirited like Sana.

**PARK JIHYO**

-Born: Febuary 1

-Height: 162cm/5'3

-Wand wood: Rowan

-Wand length: 12 1/2 inches

-Wand core: Phoenix Feather

-Wand flexibility: Unyielding

-Notes: Okay so the wood of Jihyo's wand is very interesting and finally there is actual information written about the wood. We all know the most competitive members of TWICE are Nayeon and Jihyo. Jihyo's competitive nature, her natural leadership, unyielding personality, and protective nature made us believe Jihyo is not only a leader but our god. Anyways, so Rowan wood is know for casting powerful defensive spells and can even outperform others in duels. Now pair that with Phoenix Feather, it is bound to be the magic wand of GodJihyo herself.

**MYOUI MINA**

-Born: March 24

-Height: 163cm/5'4

-Wand wood: Alder

-Wand length: 9 inches

-Wand core: Unicorn Hair

-Flexibility: Unyielding

-Notes: Okay so I had an epiphany because not only did the wand fit Mina so perfectly but it also fit Mina based on HP lore. Coincidence? I think not. Alder wood itself according to the Wiki is already Unyielding on its own that's why. Wands made with Alder find people opposite its nature, which is stubborn or obstinate, it wants it's owner to be considerate, and most likable. When in hands of its preferred owner it becomes a magnificent and loyal tool for non-verbal magic. Unicorn Hair as the wand core are most suited for people who prefer delicate, less flamboyant, and elegant type of spell casting. This just fits Mina so well.

**KIM DAHYUN**

-Born: May 28

-Height: 159cm/5'3

-Wand wood: Hawthorn

-Wand length: 12 inches

-Wand core: Phoenix Feather

-Flexibility: Springy

-Notes: I have no notes here because if I explained Dahyun's wand its gonna be a spoiler. Anyway, Hawthorn wands are known for their proficiency for healing magic. You can look for the characteristics of a Hawthorn made wand. 

**SON CHAEYOUNG**

-Born: April 23

-Height: 159cm/5'3

-Wand wood: Willow

-Wand length: 9 1/2 inches

-Wand core: Dragon Heartstring

-Flexibility: Pliable

-Notes: I also have no notes here because of spoiler. You see both Dahyun and Chaeyoung's wands tie in to their own story so if you want to look it up yourself, you can go search for it in the HP Wiki.

**CHOU TZUYU**

-Born: June 14

-Height: 170cm/5'7

-Wand wood: Blackthorn

-Wand length: 9 inches

-Wand core: Dragon Heartstring

-Flexibility: Stiff

-Notes: Also another spoiler so I won't go in depth. Anyway wands made of Blackthorn usually chooses people who they will have to undergo great hardships to become truly bonded. It is also considered a "Warrior's Wand".

Also since I am following Harry Potter rules, Nayeon in the next chapter is 11 years old.

  
For those who don't know  
1st yr -11yrs old  
2nd yr-12yr old  
3rd yr-13yrs old  
4th yr-14yrs old  
5th yr-15yrs old  
6th yr-16yrs old  
7th yr-17yrs old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I wasn't intending to make SMC's wands to have too many spoilers but when I searched for the Wandlore of Harry Potter It already has some concepts that are quite a spoiler if I go in depth. I already have the outline for the whole fic before this actually so seeing the meaning of what the Wands and their aspects symbolize I didn't know some can describe a spoiler. Anyway, I will leave it up to you guys, (if you wanted to draw the wands) on what they look like. I don't know how to draw lmao.
> 
> Hope you guys learned something new. I also just found out about the Celtic Wood Calendar thing when researching for this. #TWICEPlatform934


	3. NAYEON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayeon's first day at hogwarts and first day without Jeongyeon annoying her as soon as she wakes up in the morning. Marks the first of her last year without Jeongyeon as well.

**I: NAYEON**

There she is at platform 9 3/4 saying her last goodbye to her family as she departs for Hogwarts. Being a first year quite daunting especially since this is the first time, she will do this alone.

"Honey, I think the train is leaving. You need to board now." Her mother softly whispered to her as Nayeon clung to her waist.

"I'm going to miss you, mom." Nayeon replied as she lets go of her mom.

"Don't worry, we will keep in touch." Her father butts in. This is the first time Nayeon saw any kind of softness to her father as she always sees him as this stern Auror that even the worst dark wizard would likey tremble.

"Goodbye, dad." Nayeon waved to her father as she walks inside the passenger car. Nayeon quickly finds an empty cabin to settle in as the train starts moving. She knew it would be a long trip ahead so she admired the scenery as the train pass by.

Nayeon dreamed of one day stepping inside the prestigious school where all her ancestors learned to harness such power to change the Wizarding World. Carrying a name with such prestige and power in the Wizarding World made her carry herself with pride and grace. Nayeon isn't allowed to be average her father and grandmother always told her to aim to be above the rest. As a descendant of an ancient pureblood house obviously has its perks and disadvantages. One of its perks is wealth as she can buy whatever she wants and whatever she needs. That is something her father let her indulge with, giving her all the luxuries of being on top of the food chain. This comes with disadvantages of course as other kids sees her as another Slytherin brat but that didn't stop her from making friends.

Unfortunately, being in a pureblood family of Slytherins gives people an automatic impression of her being an elitist and apathetic. All of those first impressions on Nayeon affected her growing up so she made sure to always proves them wrong. That she is not a bad person and that her family is not bad either. She would even say that her father is an Auror, _you know the one who hunts the bad wizards and witches so why would we be bad._ Her convincing is enough for other kids to believe her but Nayeon knew she can't please everyone _(even though she wants everyone to like her)_. This kid is also friends with all the other kids like Nayeon is so there is bound to be some tension whenever the kids in the town play together.

This _kid,_ or who Nayeon refers to as the bane of her short life, Yoo Jeongyeon lives two blocks away from her house. She often sees her even before they started playing outside since Mr. Yoo is a popular chef who owns a restaurant in Diagon Alley. Her grandfather would always bring her there and she would see Jeongyeon playing outside the restaurant with her sister. Jeongyeon would start playing with Nayeon and other kids after her sister, Seungyeon, started attending Hogwarts. As much as Nayeon likes playing with Jeongyeon, the latter would tease her a lot about her family being a Slytherin and would always be the target of Jeongyeon's pranks. That was her situation every day before she got the letter from Hogwarts. Days of being the target of Jeongyeon's pranks and teasing but Nayeon always make sure that she always gets her payback. Nayeon would do cute and adorable faces to Jeongyeon to which the latter's disapproval. If Jeongyeon knows what buttons to push to annoy her then so does Nayeon knows how to annoy Jeongyeon.

Funny how this will be the first year Yoo Jeongyeon, the kid who lives two blocks away from her house who always pranks and annoys her, is not here. No, she doesn’t miss her and her antics. In fact, Nayeon have waited for this time to come. No Jeongyeon, no pranks, no teasing, just peace and quiet. Speaking of quiet, her cabin is lonely. She was actually hoping to meet some people on the way to Hogwarts but here she is alone. Staring at the door hoping someone will come.

She saw some first years walking down the hallway already dressed in their robes which reminded her that she should change as well. She opened her suitcase underneath the cabin table and took a black robe, a tie and a sweater with the insignia of Hogwarts, a pair of charcoal high socks, her black school shoes, black pleated skirt and a white shirt. She took the items out delicately especially the robe and the white shirt and with everything neatly folded and stacked, Nayeon head to the bathroom to change into her robes.

After a changing, she returned to her empty cabin thanking Merlin that her suitcase is still there. Nayeon Stretched her arms as she prepared to go to take a nap. She doesn’t know where there are right know but judging from the faint snoring coming from the cabins beside her, there are no where near Hogwarts yet as of students napping the trip way. Nayeon let a soft yawn before carefully slumping her head on the table in between the cabin.

*****

Nayeon was woken up buy the loud horn of the train. Annoyed by the noise that interrupted her sleep, she wasn’t able to notice immediately her surroundings then a soft knock on the glass window of her cabin pulled her back into reality.

“Hey kid, We’re in Hogwarts now.” The girl wearing a gray sweater and a charcoal overcoat said as she knocked on glass portion of the cabin’s door. Nayeon’s expression shifted from being annoyed to excitement as she looked out the window and saw it.

Hogwarts in all its glory. Nayeon could gawk at it for eternity seeing the historical building for the first time. The girl is still outside of her cabin waiting for Nayeon to stop gawking at the building.

“Kid, this train is going back to London in about 15 minutes and you are stalling the whole group of first years but no pressure.” The girl said with the hint of sarcasm. Nayeon then pulled herself out of the cabin with her suitcase as soon as she heard what the girl said.

“Hey wait up!” Nayeon called for the girl as she drags her suitcase with her. The girl didn’t look back and continued her own walk up to the castle.

“First Years! All First years! Make a line here!” a bearded burly man yelled as he rings a bell. Nayeon turned her head to see other first years are lining up him. She then continued her way to the group as she dragged her heavy suitcase.

_I shouldn’t’ve pack this much. I look stupid half dragging myself and my suitcase._

“Ah! Are you the last of ‘em?” The man asked. Everyone in the group looked at Nayeon.

“Yes. I guess.” Nayeon replied as she stretched out her arms after dragging her suitcase.

“Alright then. You can leave your suitcase. The house elves will take care of ‘em.”

When Nayeon heard that she let a sigh of relief as she wont be dragging her suitcases all the way to Hogwarts.

*****

The group reached Hogwarts and are now outside of the Great Hall. During the boat ride Nayeon made some friends already like Jennie, who is from a pureblood family and Sungjae, the funny kid who won’t stop talking and neither did Nayeon.

“I am Professor McGonagall and I teach transfiguration. Anyways, wait here for a while. I will be checking the list to see if everyone is here and no one was left somewhere.” The professor then walks away with the list leaving the group of first years alone to themselves.

“Nayeon, where do you think you will be sorted?” Jennie asked.

“I’m sure I will be in Slytherin since most of my family were from Slytherin.” Nayeon replied honestly. Jennie gave an approving nod.

“Aren’t Slytherins bad?” a voice said. Nayeon looked around the group to find who said that. Not that she took offense since she’s been used to it at this point. She just wants to say no.

“Hey mudblood! How dare you!” a voice retorted. Nayeon saw who said it and it was a familiar face or faces.

“Hey Choi! Cut it out!” Nayeon shouted back. Choi and his group of pureblood elitists snickered.

“So, you’re siding with the mudblood, Im? Typical.” Choi snickered and his group just laughed.

“Nayeon don’t.” Jennie whispered. Nayeon took a deep breath to calm down. She can’t stand pureblood elitist.

“Like blood purity is already an ancient topic. If only I can duel right now.” Nayeon whispered back.

“Well lets no do it here before we get sorted into our houses.” Jennie replied.

Nayeon still wondered who said that Slytherin’s are bad. She frantically looks around then she saw two boys talking in hushed voices leaning by the wall. Nayeon approached the boys.

“Hey, my name is Im Nayeon. I hope we can be friends.” Nayeon reached out her hand and gave them her signature bunny smile.

“Park Jimin, pleasure to meet you. This is my friend by the way, Kim Taehyung.” Jimin shook Nayeon’s hand and smiled as well.

“I’m the one who said that. You know that Slytherins are bad.” Taehyung said with his head hung low.

“Sorry about my friend. He’s a muggleborn so he doesn’t know a lot about the blood purity thing he only knows things out of hearsay.” Jimin apologized.

“Hey It’s fine. I’m used to it.” Nayeon replied. She then faced Taehyung whose head is still facing the ground. “Well if it makes you feel better, Taehyung, my dad hunts dark wizards for a living so yeah Slytherins aren’t bad.” Nayeon said with a smile as she caught the attention of Taehyung when she said that her dad hunts dark wizards for a living.

“That’s cool!” Taehyung said in awe. Both Jimin and Nayeon let out a giggle as Taehyung smiled. “I’m really sorry for that offensive comment, Nayeon. I hope we can still be friends?” Taehyung reached out his hand.

“Sure, why not!” Nayeon shook Taehyung’s hand. “Hey, by the way, remember, your house doesn’t define who you are as a person. My dad would always say that.” Nayeon said to the both of them before going back to her position beside Jennie.

Professor McGonagall returned to the group. She then opens the doors of the Great Hall as the students behind her followed suit. Nayeon is in awe of the beauty and the magnificence of the Great Hall. The floating candles that gives the Great Hall a warm glow and the ceiling that shows the night sky outside. The four massive tables that represent the 4 houses is filled with food from one end to the other. Older students look at them in anticipation some placing bets using food on which house the kids will be put in.

Then they reach the front, the faculty is sitting by a large table with their own meals and behind them is 3 massive glass windows that look out into the night. In the middle is a wooden stool with the sorting hat sitting on top. Professor McGonagall stood beside the stool and picked the sorting hat. She unrolls the list and called the first name.

“Kim Taehyung.” The professor said. Taehyung hesitantly walked towards the sorting hat. The professor gently put the hat on Taehyung’s head and the hat started speaking.

“Hmmm. Interesting, a muggleborn. A loyal one too! Loves to have friends and be with friends….I say, Hufflepuff!” The sorting hat roared his house. Taehyung smiled widely as the table of the Hufflepuffs erupted in cheers!

“Park Jimin.” Jimin walked with grace towards the stool. His hands were sweating out of nervousness as the Professor placed the hat on his head.

“AH! Another interesting one! On the outside it doesn’t seem that you belong in Slytherin. Definitely your outer appearance belongs somewhere else. Hufflepuff? Hmm…I don’t think so. Gryffindor...probably but not the best for you.” The sorting hat stopped before shouting his house. “AH! I figured it out. Slytherin!” The table of the Slytherin house erupted in cheers as they welcomed their new brother.

“Im Nayeon.” Nayeon took a deep breath before walking with confidence towards the sorting hat. Professor McGonagall slowly placed the hat on Nayeon’s head and it shouted her house immediately.

“Slytherin!”

Again, the Slytherin table erupted in cheers as Nayeon made her way towards the table. She sat across Jimin who congratulated her as well. Cheers and applauses were given to Nayeon when she sat down. It shortly died down as another student was called. At this point, Nayeon didn’t pay much attention to the rest instead she talked to her fellow Slytherins.

“Hey kid, Good thing I woke you up in the train.” Nayeon looked at the girl who woke her up inside the train. Nayeon gave her a huge smile.

“I didn’t know you were a Slytherin. Thanks for waking me up unnie.” Nayeon said.

“My Name is Yoo Seungyeon. 4th year. I’m being prepared to become a prefect for next year so I figured why not start now.”

“Wow you sure are taking your future prefect duties seriously.” A boy with mint green head interjected. Seungyeon playfully slapped his arm.

“Why don’t you be a good example to Jimin and the other underclassmen too, Yoongi.” Seungyeon joked.

“I won’t be prefect next year so it doesn’t matter.” Yoongi shrugged.

“Oh, by the way, Nayeon this is Yoongi, he is also a 4th year student.” Seungyeon introduced Yoongi as Nayeon gave him a polite bow, Yoongi gave her a polite smile in response.

“So Nayeon. I heard about you a lot from my sister.” Seungyeon said. Nayeon almost choked on her food.

“You seem to be good friends.” Seungyeon jokingly remarked.

“Well…” Nayeon said as she slowly regains her composure.

“I’m just messing with you.” Seungyeon laughed. “I know that you two have been on each other’s necks since you two were 6. I’m actually looking forward next year.” Seungyeon smiled mischieviously.

“Oh no. Seungyeon-unnie please don’t.” Nayeon replied.

“Man, it will be exciting! I can’t wait to put Jeongyeon to detention next year.” Seungyeon excitingly said.

“That’s abuse of power right there.” Yoongi remarked whilst talking to Jimin. Jimin just laughed.

“No offense, Seungyeon-unnie but Jeongyeon is really a pain in the butt.” Nayeon hesitantly said. Seungyeon laughed it off.

“No offense taken. I mean I lived most of my life with Jeongyeon I know that already from the beginning.” Seungyeon said as she took a spoonful of meat into her plate.

“Don’t worry, Nayeon. Jeongyeon won’t hurt you. She just loves having fun.” Seungyeon assured the girl. “You might even be friends with her in the future. I guess she’s still just a kid wanting to have fun. She not the expressive type actually. People are different, Nayeon.”

“Hey at least you got one year to prepare for Seungyeon’s sister.” Yoongi stated as he drunk from his goblet.

The night went on as Nayeon settled in the Slytherin Common Room. Weirdly enough the common room is cozy and elegant the same time. It cools down her body after a tiring day. The serene aura coming from the green lights and fire hanging from both the walls and ceiling calms her down. The faint sound of the underwater creatures of the Great Lake isn’t disturbing, in fact it is helping her get to sleep faster. Nayeon closed her eyes as the humming of the mere people outside of their windows are lulling her to sleep. She then lets herself go as she sleeps peacefully for the first time.

Tomorrow will mark the first day of her first year in Hogwarts. Little does she know of the future that lies ahead of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so the pureblood elitist kids are not associated with any idol or person. I just used Choi and friends because I don't want to put an actual idol as a racist magic boi ok. Choi is the asshole I created not an idol whatsoever. #TWICEPlatform934


	4. MOMO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hirai Momo is a lost bean, Minatozaki Sana is trying to help but doesn't know what is happening. Nayeon is screaming. Jeongyeon is hiding using Momo and Sana's suitcases as cover.

**II: MOMO**

Momo is ecstatic because finally she's going to Hogwarts at last. For the first time in her life she is not travelling from place to place. She will get to keep friendships with anyone without the fear that she has to leave them. Also her parents have told her a lot about Hogwarts, from the houses to quidditch and the never ending food. Momo is so excited that she is running with the cart leaving her parents trailing behind.

"Mom, dad! Walk faster we don't have much time!" Momo exclaimed as her parents are almost out of breath trying to catch up with their child.

"Darling, wait! Your mother and I are not as young as you." Her dad said as Momo slowed down in front of the entrance to Platform 9 3/4.

"Oh my, I'm old." Her mom said as they finally catch up with Momo who is waiting in front of the entrance to the platform.

"Please don't run off like that. Your dad and I are out of shape." The older woman joked. Momo gave them a smile and replied. "Nah, only dad is out of shape. Look at his belly."

"Now that is insulting, young lady." Her dad then attacked Momo with tickles to which she protested against whilst laughing her lungs out.

"Dad stooopp! I'm going to miss the train!" Momo said as she regained composure. "I waited for you so that we can enter together."

"Alright, Sweetie. lets count." Her dad started counting and by three they all entered the portal into 9 3/4. Once in the new area of King Cross Station, they saw that there are still students saying their goodbyes to their families and greeting their old friends. Momo's dad looked at the clock hanging below the sign of Platform 9 3/4. Momo is overwhelmed by the amount of people in the platform. She is not used to these kinds of environment especially since her parents work in remote locations around the world so it usually just her in her own world. Momo hopes to make a friend except for her owl, Peach.

"See you're not late. Now let me help you load your suitcases inside." Her dad said as he started carrying Momo's suitcases. "Of course you carry Peach." He said as Momo grabbed her Owl's cage.

They found a cabin with only one person. Momo politely knocked to get the girl's attention. The girl with then smiled and cheerfully opened the door. Momo went inside and her dad carefully placed her suitcases under the cabin table since the top shelves are occupied.

"Goodbye, darling. Have fun in Hogwarts. We will send you letters." Momo's dad gave her a hug and closed the door afterwards.

"Is that your dad?" the girl opposite of Momo asked. Momo nodded.

"You two are close." the girl added and gave Momo as soft yet sad smile The girl continued after the slight pause. "Anyway, My name is Sana, Minatozaki Sana." she waved cheerfully at Momo.

"Hello Sana. I'm Momo."

"Wow, your owl is beautiful. Whats his name?" Sana asked as she inspects the cage.

"Her name is Peach. I love her." Momo said as she looked at her pet owl lovingly. Momo wants to take Peach out of her cage for Sana to hold but she things thats a bad idea because owls are unpredictable.

"Why is her name peach? Does she likes peaches?" Sana asked as she continues to admire Peach.

"My name means peach in Japanese so I named her after my name." Momo answered. "How about you? What does Sana mean?" This time its Momo's turn to ask. Sana was taken aback by the question because she never really cared what her name means.

"I don't know actually. You have a nice name though." Sana replied.

"Thanks, you also have a nice name." Momo said.

They sat in silence. It wasn't awkward nor comfortable but it was quiet enough to make Momo slowly doze off. Sana is admiring the scenery as they pass by. Quietly humming herself as trees, rocks, rivers, and ravines rushes by the window like a moving painting. Momo is already in dreamland and now Sana is talking to Peach. Sana is muttering nonsense to the bird. 

"Hello Peach." Sana started her conversation with the owl. "My name is Sana." she introduced herself to the owl who looks into the distance nonchalantly with its two yellow eyes. 

"I know you will not reply to me because you are an owl but I have seen other creatures talk like Centaurs."

"I wonder if you talk too." Sana waited for the owl to reply but as usual the owl just gave her a screech and turned her head away.

"Hey! That is rude. I will tell that you are being rude to Momo." Sana remained focused on the owl's movements. Seeing move her head, she tried to imitate Peach's head turns because she finds it cute.

"Okay maybe not anymore because you are cute!" 

"I really wish you could meet my cat though but I don't think he's a fan of owls." Sana said after letting a sigh. She remembers her pet cat she left at home because she might not be able to take care of him while at school.

Sana spent time talking to Peach as Momo sunk into deeper slumber. Sana becomes more bored and restless after spending time talking to an owl she wishes Momo is awake so that she could talk to someone who isn't an owl. If Sana can't talk to Momo then she will look for someone to talk instead. She quietly opened the door and head out into the hallway then carefully closed the door of their cabin as she tries not to interrupt the sleeping girl. The low hum of the train engine and the slight rocking of the passenger car lulls Momo deeper in her slumber as she started to shift her position from sleeping upright to laying on her back and using her coat as a blanket. Momo is a deep sleeper to the point that the only thing that could wake her up when she is in her deep sleep is the sound out a dragon coming down from the heavens as it rains fire.

Momo remained asleep even though two passenger cars away, every one in the vicinity heard an ear piercing scream that made even the pets that other students carry in their person suddenly perk up (except the frogs and toads). The scream was followed by another but this time it is more deeper and more threatening than the last one but nonetheless still loud enough to wake other students peacefully resting in their cabins. Obviously Momo is still asleep after another scream which louder than the last two. At this point, everyone is peaking through the hallway looking at who is this scandalous student who is screaming the words "YOO JEONGYEON! I WILL DESTROY YOU!" 

It was like that for the next ten minutes as other students look at Nayeon covered in chocolate patches all over her clothes and face. Nayeon walks through the hallway with her eyes only looking forward and with the intent of finding Jeongyeon who is scrambling to get away from the furious 2nd year Slytherinn girl. Jeongyeon on the other hand knows that once Nayeon catches her it will be her end but she's lying if she said that she wasn't enjoying the attention. Seeing the look that other students give to Nayeon as she pass by their cabins covered in chocolate makes Jeongyeon want to stop and bask in her own accomplishment of pranking Nayeon even before reaching Hogwarts.

"YOO JEONGYEON! GET BACK HERE!" Nayeon screamed again as Jeongyeon made face to her as she ran away.

"You look good, _Nabongs_!" Jeongyeon retorted back with a teasing smile.

"YOUR SISTER WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS!" Nayeon shouted back. Her fist are clenched and ready to smite Jeongyeon with whatever heavenly power she thinks of. That didn't stop Jeongyeon though as she laughed harder.

"I honestly don't care, Nabongs. You can't even catch me on this train." Jeongyeon replied.

As Jeongyeon continues to back away, she accidentally bumped into another girl. Jeongyeon immediately apologized to the girl who then asked her what is she doing. Before Jeongyeon could reply, both girls heard Nayeon shout Jeongyeon's name with frustration as she draws closer to them. The girl not realizing what's happening, stood there and smiled at Nayeon who is fuming with rage at this moment. Jeongyeon seeing that the stranger she bumped into will not help her get away from her doom, she bolted away leaving the stranger in the hands of the chocolate covered fury, Im Nayeon.

"Hello my name is Sana. Can I help you?" Sana innocently asked. Nayeon was taken aback by Sana who is smiling beside her with her right hand waving at her.

"I'm quite in a commotion right now. As you can see I am covered with chocolate." Nayeon tried her best to politely reply to Sana as she doesn't want to vent her frustrations on Jeongyeon to a friendly stranger.

"I can see that." Sana replied then she took a sample of the chocolate from Nayeon's face using her finger to taste. "Are these chocolate frogs? They taste good. I mean you taste good." Sana complimented.

"Uh..sure? Thanks? I guess." Nayeon hesitantly replied to the strange girl who just tasted the chocolate on her face. It momentarily distracted Nayeon from the real problem because Sana keeps insisting that she wants to help her. Nayeon have no choice but let Sana tag along.

Meanwhile, Jeongyeon found a cabin with one person sleeping soundly and wrapped in her coat. As much as Jeongyeon doesn't want to disturb this kid's sleep, she needs a place to hide. She saw two suitcases on neatly placed underneath the cabin table. Jeongyeon had an idea of stacking the suitcases enough to cover her under the table. She only hopes that she does not make too much noise to wake the sleeping kid inside. As Nayeon's voice draw closer, Jeongyeon immediately opened the door inside the cabin and removed her first year robe. She sat under the table and press her back against the wall and make herself as small as possible. She then took the two suitcases and stack it tall enough to close the gap. She then threw her robe in just to "fortify" her small hiding space. Jeongyeon sat in both silence and fear as Nayeon's voice is becomes louder as she walks towards the cabin's direction. Jeongyeon is definitely not scared of 2nd Year Slytherin girl. Definitely not. Or so her ego says.

Nayeon's voice boomed through the hallway as Jeongyeon makes herself smaller and with both hands covering her mouth to avoid any sound that might escape her mouth. Jeongyeon then saw the girl who is sleeping in the cabin wake up completely oblivious that Jeongyeon is hiding underneath the table of her cabin. Jeongyeon hopes that the girl doesn't notice.

"Oh Momo, you're awake now." Sana greeted as she opened the cabin door with Nayeon in tow. Momo then lets out a small shriek as she saw Nayeon's chocolate covered face.

"Sana what kind of creature did you find while I was asleep?" Momo innocently asked as she tries to recover from her initial shock and grogginess.

"Excuse me who-" Nayeon was about to respond when Sana interrupted.

"No Momo this is Nayeon-unnie. She's a 2nd year Slytherin student. She had..." Sana looked up and down at Nayeon's chocolate covered face and clothes. "Well she had an accident."

"How do you manage to accidentally bathe in chocolate inside the train, unnie?" Momo asked. Nayeon wasn't sure if this Momo girl is sassing her or she's just like this.

"No _I_ didn't do this to _myself, YOO JEONGYEON_ did." Nayeon responded emphasizing the certain words to which both Momo and Sana did not pick up anyway.

"Unnie, you keep saying the name Yoo Jeongyeon and I still have no idea who it is." Sana genuinely stated to which Nayeon let a soft heavy sigh. Momo lost it after Nayeon said Yoo Jeongyeon. Momo literally just woke up and she sees this girl covered in chocolate that Sana brought along from somewhere.

"Accio Robe!" Nayeon shouted as she cast a spell that summoned the black robe draped over the table. Once the robe is in Nayeon's hands, she smiled mischievously and used the robe to remove the chocolate on her fave and hair. She then knelt to see Jeongyeon hiding under the table looking irritated because Nayeon used her robe to wipe the chocolate that she poured on Nayeon's head. Talk about getting a taste of your own medicine. Sana and Momo were both confused and dumbfounded by whatever is happening.

Momo who just woke up, saw a kid covered in chocolate then the next there is also another kid hiding under the cabin table and using her suitcases as cover. Sana brought the victim of the chocolate prank into their cabin in which none of them knew that the culprit behind Nayeon's disastrous "barely" first day of school is hiding. Momo honestly wondered what happened or is the Hogwarts Express playing tricks with her mind because this is something that happens to 1 in every century.

"We are even now, _Yoo._ Thanks for the rag." Nayeon said with a mischievous smile as she gave Jeongyeon's robe back to her. Nayeon politely excused herself from Momo and Sana closing the door as she skipped away from the trio. Momo, Sana, and Jeongyeon, who is still underneath the table just looked at each other not knowing what to say or what to do.

Sana is still standing by the door, Momo is sitting upright on her seat and Jeongyeon is holding her own chocolate covered robe looking into nothingness. It was until Momo's owl, Peach, Screeched that the trio burst into laughter. Sana sat comfortably across Momo while Jeongyeon continues laughing as she crawls out under the table. Jeongyeon stood up early causing her to bump her head against the table. This made them laugh again. Jeongyeon is rolling on the floor laughing, Sana is clutching her sides as fits of uncontrollable laughter envelopes her. Momo is now back into her lying position already out of breath as they laughed at what happened and Jeongyeon hitting her head as she comes out under the table.

"I think we will be good friends." Jeongyeon said she sat beside Momo. The girls still catching their breaths after almost laughing their lungs out.

"I honestly didn't think that my time in Hogwarts express would be this bizarre." Sana replied. Momo nodded her head with agreement.

"Well, you should thank me. I'm entertaining." Jeongyeon boasted which earned her weird looks from the two girls. "Oh come on. If I didn't hide here you would be experiencing the once in a lifetime moment of having an entertaining trip to Hogwarts." Jeongyeon reasoned but the two aren't having it. Still, Jeongyeon smiled.

"Oh how rude am I, My name is Jeongyeon." She introduced herself to the two girls properly.

"Hello Jeongyeon, My name is Sana." 

"My name is Momo."

"Great! Now we all know each other." Jeongyeon smiled. "Do you want some chocolate frogs? I have two here." She asked the two girls who nodded. Jeongyeon took the two packets of chocolate frogs in her robe pocket and handed it to Sana and Momo.

"So who did you get?" Jeongyeon asked the two who just finished munching their treats.

"I got Helga Hufflepuff!" Momo waved her collectible card. Sana also waved hers who is also Helga Hufflepuff.

"Ooohh You both got her. Do you collect them?" Jeongyeon asked. Jeongyeon have been collecting chocolate frog cards since the first time her sister, Seungyeon shared one with her.

"No, not really." Momo said.

"I used to but my cat destroyed some of them so I stopped collecting." Sana answered. "How about you?"

"I do collect. I even have the rare ones I left them at home. In fact I'm missing Helga Hufflepuff in my new collection since I will try to collect chocolate frog cards during my stay in Hogwarts as a reminder." Jeongyeon said.

"You can have mine." Sana offered to give her card to Jeongyeon to which the latter refused.

"No. It okay. Consider it my first gifts to you since you two are my first friends here." Jeongyeon smiled.

"That's so nice of you, Jeongyeon. Thanks." Sana said while smiling happily as she made her first friends.

"Waah~ Thank you Jeongyeon. That really means a lot." Momo said as both her eyes and lips form a smile. 

"No problem. Anyway, you two better change into our uniforms. See you later at the sorting ceremony. I need to go back to my sister." Jeongyeon said as she stood up and walked outside the cabin where she went off leaving the two alone.

*****

Momo can't believe her eyes as Professor McGonagall led them inside the magnificent Great Hall of Hogwarts. It was just like her parent's told her, there were floating candles that lit up the Great Hall in a warm hue contrasting the night sky outside the large windows. Momo can't believe her eyes to see stars in the ceiling of the room. She looked at Sana who is also admiring the ceiling. Banners of the four houses are hung on the sides of the Great Hall. Momo then diverted her attention to the food on the tables. It was endless as far as she can see. The four tables are filled with food from one end to the other. The sight and smell alone is making Momo's mouth water not only that she also saw a plate of Jokbal somewhere.

"When your name is called step in front and seat on this stool" The professor said. Momo was still staring at the plate of Jokbal blocking anything or anyone in her thoughts.

It was after 6 students were called, Momo is getting impatient as her name is not yet getting called. The Jokbal she's been looking at is so appetizing that she hasn't been paying attention that Sana was just sorted into Hufflepuff and Jeongyeon into Gryffindor.

"Hirai Momo." The professor called yet no came forward. She called again but she was met with silence.

"Psst! Momo! Its your turn." Jeongyeon whispered to Momo to try to get her attention but obviously she failed. Jeongyeon tries to secretly draw her wand and points it to Momo. Jeongyeon planning to sprinkle a little bit of water to Momo's face to break her food trance.

"Aguamenti." Jeongyeon whispered and her wand shoots a sprinkle of water to Momo's face which made her snap back into reality. 

"Again, Last call, Hirai Momo." Professor McGonagall called and this time Momo shuffles forward.

"I'm sorry professor, I'm really hungry." Momo quietly apologized.

"AH! Another of the Hirai. Just like the Yoos." The Sorting Hat exclaimed. "I see you have a personal request. Very well. I agree with you, Hufflepuff will suit you best."

Momo is quite shocked that the Sorting Hat knew that she wanted to be in Hufflepuff. It made her quite embarrassed but its fine seeing that Sana is also seated at the Hufflepuff table. It gave her relief that at least the friend she made in the Hogwarts express will be with her in Hufflepuff. She's quite sad that Jeongyeon is in Gryffindor though but she thinks that they can still hangout. 

When the sorting hat announced that she will be in Hufflepuff the whole Hufflepuff table erupted in cheers. Her eyes looked for Sana who is also cheering and smiling widely. She then looked at the Gryffindor table and saw Jeongyeon give her a thumbs up. Momo rushed towards the Hufflepuff table and sat beside Sana. Sana gave her new friend a tight hug which surprised Momo but accepted it and returned the hug.

"We are on the same house, Momo!" Sana said almost making her squeal in happiness.

"I asked the Sorting Hat to put me in a house where I can make friends." Momo proudly said.

"By the way, I notice you were not paying attention during my sorting." Sana stated with a hint of sadness in her voice which made Momo guilty.

"I'm sorry. I was looking at the plate of Jokbal on the table and I'm starving." Momo said which made Sana laugh.

"Its fine. I'm hungry as well. Look at all the food!" Sana exclaimed as both of them eye the feast in front of them. Momo saw a plate of Jokbal and immediately grabbed it and the upperclassmen who saw that were shocked by the sudden movement.

"Momo and Sana, right?" asked an upperclassman. "My name is Jackson. I'm a prefect of House Hufflepuff yada yada yada. Anyways, Welcome to the family! Also don't be shy to eat whatever you want, Momo." He laughed. The two girls also met the other upperclassmen of House Hufflepuff as Momo munched happily with her Jokbal and whatever she finds appetizing on the table.

"Oh by the way, If you two are planning to sneak into the kitchens late at night, since you know our dorms are near the kitchen just tell me and I will turn a blind eye." Jackson whispered to the first years and gave them a knowing wink. "Just don't let the other prefects find you though. They aren't as forgiving as me."

The feast ended and the Hufflepuff Head Girl lead the first years out of the Great Hall as other students dispersed on their own. Momo and Sana saw Jeongyeon with other Gryffindors and called Jeongyeon out.

"Jeongyeon!" Sana shouted which caught Jeongyeon's attention.

"What?" 

"Let's have breakfast together." Sana answered.

"Tomorrow?" 

"Yes!"

"Sure! I will wait for you in the Great Hall." Jeongyeon aswered and the three of them waved each other goodbyes.

They have reached the Hufflepuff common room as the Head Girl demonstrated how to open the way to the common room by tapping the barrels in a particular order. Sana and Momo watched attentively and were amazed afterwards. Before they entered the Head Girl warned about the consequence if the wrong barrel or pattern were tapped which is being doused with vinegar. Momo and Sana kept that in mind.

They are inside their dorms and Momo share the room with other first year Hufflepuffs. The bed beside her is where Sana will be sleeping. The are already comfortable in their pajamas and are ready to sleep for the night. They faced each other and said goodnight.

*****

It is a new day, Sana is trying to wake Momo up since they are going to have breakfast with Jeongyeon today. Unfortunately for Sana, Momo is a deep sleeper. She even asked the other girls to help her wake Momo up but it was useless. Sana have to use her wand for this one.

"Momoring~ Wake up already!" Sana pleads to Momo's sleeping body. Sana used her wand as a stick to trick Momo that there is a snake in her bed.

"AAAHH!! MOMO THERE IS A SNAKE IN YOUR BED!!" Sana shouted and panicked as loud as she can as she used her wand to mimic a snake wriggling on Momo's leg. 

"AAAAAHHH! SANA GET IT OFF!" Momo immediately bolted upwards only to find Sana laughing on the floor. 

"That is NOT funny." Momo pouted. Sana then drags Momo out of the room and forced her to get ready because they don't want Jeongyeon waiting in the Great Hall alone.

Once Momo is ready Sana drags her friend who is still half asleep to the Great Hall. For sure once she smells the food Momo will be energized again. They have reached the Great Hall and Jeongyeon is sitting on the Hufflepuff table. 

"Good Morning Sana, Good Morning Momo. How was sleep?" Jeongyeon greeted.

"It was soothing. I love our dorms. Its really cozy." Sana happily replied.

"I want to go back to sleep." Momo replied.

"Anyway I saved you guys a seat." Jeongyeon said.

"Aren't you supposed to be sitting at the Gryffindor table?" Momo asked.

"Nah its fine. Also I'm here because its closer to Nabongs." Jeongyeon smiled mischieviously. Momo rested her head on the table while Sana gave Jeongyeon a weird look.

"Are you planning to prank, Nayeon-unnie again?" Sana sighed.

"No. I'm not. I just want to see her reaction." Jeongyeon said as she took a drink from her goblet. 

As if on cue, Nayeon appeared pissed as heck. "YOO JEONGYEON! WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

"Thats my signal! I guess I'll catch you two later! Hey Momo eat your breakfast. Bye Sana!" Jeongyeon hastily said goodbye to the Hufflepuffs who just both sighed as Jeongyeon ran for her life and Nayeon is trying to catch her.

"They will be like until we graduate I swear." Momo mumbled but is loud enough for Sana to hear.

"I don't think so. We are still kids you know. Doing kids stuff." Sana hesitantly replied.

"I bet you 10 galleons they will be like that until we graduate." Momo replied.

"Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #TWICEPlatform934


	5. JEONGYEON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongyeon finds herself in a situation she never though she'll be in as she teams up with Nayeon in teaching some pureblood bullies a lesson but at what price.

**III: JEONGYEON**

Jeongyeon's first year at Hogwarts have been so far so good. She's doing well in her classes to much of everyone's surprise, she is smarter than people initially thought she is. Even after classes, she tries to tutor Momo on how to properly cast certain spells and Sana on how to transfigure a goblet into a rat. Academically, Jeongyeon is going through it without any problems, well except for History of Magic. It is not that Jeongyeon despise the subject, it is just it is boring and learning about the Gryffindor and Slytherin's rivalry for the nth time make her want to obliviate herself.

With her good performance in academics comes with a price as Jeongyeon's record and reputation with the school's prefects are putting her in the list of the top 10 troublemakers of Hogwarts. When asked by her fellow Gryffindors to stop fooling around with Nayeon, her response is; "I put back the lost house points whenever I recite the correct answer during classes so relax." or somewhere along those lines. Half a year into her first year at Hogwarts, she have already established her reputation as a troublemaker and prankster that even Peeves the Poltergeist is taking a notice of. Troublemakers think a like even though Peeves doesn't think about anyone or anything when causing trouble, Jeongyeon knew how to maneuver her way out of Peeve's pestering, teasing, and pranking. It took her time of course, Peeves isn't your ordinary Hogwarts Ghost. He is the manifestation of mischief.

Speaking of mischief, obviously since her sister, Seungyeon is a prefect of House Slytherin, Jeongyeon tries her best not get caught by her own sister or she wouldn't hear the end of it. Jackson and Hoseok, who are prefects of House Hufflepuff are the more lenient ones and Jeongyeon managed to even befriend them after many encounters with either the two. Usually the actual hard part when causing mischief is sneaking away after curfew to meet with Momo and Sana as they plan to raid the kitchen for a midnight snack. Gryffindor's prefect, Seokjin actually stay late by the common area either drinking tea or eating some biscuits as he guards the exit of the Gryffindor Common Room making sure no student go out venturing after curfew.

Another interesting thing that even Jeongyeon can't wrap her head around is how she, Momo, and Sana become a trio of troublemakers (Well, only Jeongyeon but still). It is usually Momo's idea to sneak during past curfew into the kitchen for midnight food runs. She just brings along Sana who reluctantly joins but ends up eating as well. Jeongyeon, obviously doesn't miss any chance to do something exciting. They may have been caught more than twice from by either a prefect doing their late night rounds or by Flitch who constantly guard the halls at midnight hoping to catch any student past their bed time.

Even professors are baffled to why Momo and Sana are with Jeongyeon in detention as they know that the two Hufflepuff girls are not known to cause trouble. It is either they are with Jeongyeon for friendship sake or was dragged somehow into the mess. Nayeon will usually be on the other side either being the culprit or the victim (its usually the latter). At this point, It is a routine for the four girls that they will see each other in detention or running away from a prefect.

"I haven't seen Nabongs since breakfast." Jeongyeon randomly blurted out as they waited for the stairs to rotate.

"Did you do something again, Jeong?" Sana asked and gave Jeongyeon a knowing look of exhaustion from their back and fort mess.

"I'm really starting to hate Hogwarts having these moving stairs." Momo complained. Jeongyeon held Momo's arm knowing her friend's clumsiness.

"Sana, hold on to the railing I can't hold the both of you." Jeongyeon nonchalantly said. Sana hugged the railing as if holding for her dear life.

"What are the founders even thinking when they are putting these rotating staircases? Why can't we have normal staircases?" Sana asked rhetorically.

"We can't have all good things, Sana." Momo replied as the stairs reposition to their intended floor landing. Everyone got off and still in one piece.

"Anyway, wanna watch some quidditch practice today?" Jeongyeon asked. The two nodded and they head off to the quidditch pitch.

They were about to enter from the section of the grounds where the Owlery, Stone Circle, Hagrid's Hut, and the dirt road to the Quidditch Pitch are located, the trio heard a commotion happening by the Stone Circle the closer they get. They heard Nayeon's usual loud shouts paired with a boy's voice shouting back. Concern grew on the trio's faces especially Jeongyeon's because she doesn't know whether this is a good sign or not. Jeongyeon have heard Nayeon this angry before except that one time she accidentally dyed her clothes after spilling a potion made of random things she found at home. Both Momo and Sana gave Jeongyeon a worried look.

"What did you do?" Sana asked.

"Why is Nayeon so angry?" Momo followed.

"I didn't do anything." Jeongyeon raised both of her hands in denial. "You know what let's just check it out." Jeongyeon picked up her pace and the two followed behind her and found Nayeon aiming her wand against another Slytherin student. Both Momo and Sana recognize the boy sitting on the floor with a tail growing out of his backside.

"Taehyung! Are you okay?" Momo and Sana rushed to their fellow Hufflepuff's side.

"Please don't look at me." Taehyung said as he tries to hide the tail that grew out of his back. Jeongyeon was confused at what is happening. There are at least 5 Slytherins including Nayeon and a the Slytherin boy beside her also pointing a wand against the 3 other Slytherin students then there is Momo, Sana, and their Hufflepuff friend. Jeongyeon was about to ask what is going on when the Slytherin boy whose Nayeon's wand aiming against interrupted her.

"Oh I see that the little mudblood have his girlfriends to save him." Nayeon's enemy taunted which caused Nayeon stick her wand closer to the boy's neck.

"Say that again and you'll be vomiting slugs until this year ends." Nayeon threatened. When Jeongyeon heard the word "mudblood" it physically made her want to gag. It was such a vile word that she despises. 

"What is that, Im? Oh so you're trying to jinx me? You don't know who you're talking to, _traitor_." The boy spat which almost sent Nayeon casting a spell but not before Jeongyeon disarmed her using Expelliarmus.

"Epoximise." Jeongyeon casted a spell that glued the bully and his two goons against the stone of the Stone Grotto. Jeongyeon smilled in victory.

"YOU GRYFFINDOR TRAITOR! GET ME OFF HERE!" The bully shouted his demands continuously and Jeongyeon just continued to keep taunting the raging Slytherin boy.

"Langlock." Nayeon casted a spell that immediately turned his shouts into a mumbling mess as the spell sticks his mouth on the roof of his mouth.

"I'm sorry I can't hear you." Jeongyeon taunted as the bully continued to make noises.

"What are you doing here, Yoo?" Nayeon asked Jeongyeon bitterly because of the fact that Jeongyeon disarmed her when she was about to jinx Choi.

"What are you mad for? I helped you." Jeongyeon confusedly asked. 

"I don't need your help. I got the situation under control until you came and disarmed me." Nayeon interjected. Jeongyeon was taken aback since she was expecting Nayeon to thank her not, this passive aggressive reaction.

"Wow, so much for a thank you." Jeongyeon mumbled as she rolled her eyes. She then turned her attention to her two Hufflepuff friends who are comforting the boy with a tail. "Let's bring him to the medical wing." Jeongyeon said as both the Hufflepuffs nodded including the Slytherin boy who's the friend of Taehyung.

"By the way, Nayeon, you can stay here since _you got the situation under control._ " Jeongyeon emphasized her last words as she imitated what Nayeon said to her earlier. "We don't want the _situation_ _going out of control_ so you stay here until, I don't know, Hagrid or the quidditch players pass by." Jeongyeon sarcastically added.

Nayeon rolled her eyes at Jeongyeon's remark. She watched as the group assisted Taehyung until they were out of her line of sight. She then took a last look at Choi and his gang, who is glued on the stone squirming like fishes out of water. Nayeon stick out her tongue as a taunt at them before leaving.

*****

Dinner came and Jeongyeon is seated by the Gryffindor table multitasking with eating her dinner at the same time trying to answer her homework in Astronomy for tomorrow's class. Momo and Sana are happily feasting on the Hufflepuff table and Nayeon is no where to be seen which kinda disappointed Jeongyeon. She shook her head to get Nayeon out of her thoughts.

_Why would I be thinking of her? She didn't even thanked me when I helped her deal with those Slytherin bullies._

Jeongyeon gripped her quill harder as she though of how rude Nayeon was to her. The ink is blotching the parchment paper as she gripped it tighter. Her thoughts were interrupted but a sudden hand that tapped her shoulder which caused her to slightly jolt her body and release the quill from her firm grasp. She looked at the person who tapped her and it was her sister, Seungyeon.

"I see you are studying well. Mom and dad will be happy to know that." Seungyeon sarcastically remarked as she looked at her sister's blotched parchment paper.

"Slytherin! What are you doing here mingling with a Gryffindor?" Jeongyeon satirically stated. Seungyeon smiled at her sister's antics.

"You know, usual Slytherin business of spying on my Gryffindor enemy." Seungyeon went along with the charade.

"Ugh, nasty Slytherins and their schemes." Jeongyeon continued.

"Gryffindors and their stupid honor." Seungyeon replied. They both warmly laughed at their charade meaning that it was fun while it lasted.

"So what do you need, unnie?" Jeongyeon asked.

"Well, you know you are having quite a reputation among us prefects. I just wanted to say hi to my popular cool kid of a sister." Seungyeon sarcastically replied. Jeongyeon rolled her eyes as she took a spoonful of her food.

"You have said your greetings to your cool sister. What else do you need?" Jeongyeon asked again as she took a sip from her goblet.

"Well I heard about some Slytherin students were found stuck on of the Stones of the Stone circle-" Before Seungyeon could finish Jeongyeon interjected as she placed her goblet down.

"One, I did it to protect, Nabongs and her ego. Two, they were bullying, and three, they were bullying." Jeongyeon said. Seungyeon was about to speak when Jeongyeon added; "And fourth, I almost forgot, I only stuck them to the wall. The muting part was Nabongs doing. Do you still have any questions, unnie?" Jeongyeon asked as she plastered an innocent but not really smile.

"No, I think I heard enough." Seungyeon stood up and gave Jeongyeon a tap on her shoulder before whispering; "After you finish dinner, bring Momo and Sana and head to the Slytherin House Head's office for detention." Then she gave her sister a smile and walked away before Jeongyeon could protest. 

For the first time Jeongyeon doesn't want to be in detention because first she was just defending another student although she wasn't sure if it was Nayeon or the bully. Second she didn't even plan this, and third, It was Nayeon's fault. Also Momo and Sana literally did nothing. Jeongyeon let out a sigh as she angrily munch her food and be done with the day. She head to the Hufflepuff table where Momo and Sana are still happily exchanging banters with their fellow Hufflepuffs. Honestly, Jeongyeon feel guilty dragging these two into her mess but for some reason they choose to stay with her.

"Hey guys. Sorry to interrupt but we called to the Slytherin House Head's Office." Jeongyeon emotionlessly stated. Momo and Sana seeing Jeongyeon's change in mood bothered them.

The trio walked together to the Viaduct where the Dungeons are located. Momo and Sana are sandwiching Jeongyeon who looks out of the mood. Sana linked arms with Jeongyeon and Momo put an arm around her shoulder. A reassuring gesture for their sad friend. Jeongyeon let out a heavy sigh before knocking on the door. The door was opened by Seungyeon who greeted them. Inside was Nayeon, Taehyung, who luckily doesn't have a tail anymore, Jimin, and the bullies she glued on the stone.

"Please sit." The stern Head of House Slytherin said. The trio sat on the chairs provided. Jeongyeon kept her fist balled at the sight of the Slytherins. Unsure of who among the Slytherins she wants to punch but her blood boils when she looks at Nayeon.

"I heard about the commotion at the Stone Circle this afternoon. According to Ms. Im, Mr. Choi was harassing Mr. Kim as well as Mr. Park. I do not tolerate any bullying among my students and I most certainly _do not_ tolerate other students from other houses harming my students." The Head of House Slytherin said as his eyes roam the room looking at every student.

"Mr. Choi's action was unacceptable after what he did to Mr. Kim." The Head of House Slytherin emphasized. "Although the action of Ms. Yoo and Ms. Im was unnecessary and unjust." he added.

"But Professor-" Nayeon was about to protest but was cut by her House Head.

"I am not yet finished talking, Ms. Im." The Slytherin Professor gave Nayeon a cold stare. "The action of retaliation was unnecessary. Reporting to the prefects or the professors would have been a better action than using your own methods. As such, punishment and detention will be given to both Ms. Im and Ms. Yoo for this action. Also, I am not surprised to know that Ms. Yoo is involved with this, knowing your _budding reputation of being a troublesome student._ Ms. Im, I expect better from you." The professor coldy stated.

After what the Head of House Slytherin threw words at Jeongyeon ego, she blocked whatever followed next. She just stared at the floor with her hands balled into a fist which is now shaking with frustration, anger, and disappointment all rolled into one. Momo tries calming her friend by holding one of her fist and signaled Sana to do it as well with the other. Nayeon sees Jeongyeon's reaction to this as her friends try to comfort the Gryffindor. She would want to help her calm down as well but realized that its not a good idea at the moment.

"I will give 5 points to House Hufflepuff as a consolation for my student's actions. House Slytherin will lose 20 points for bullying another student and dueling without proper guidance. 10 points from Gryffindor for attacking a another student. Mr. Park, Mr. Kim, Ms. Hirai, and Ms. Minatozaki may leave."

"Hey, Jeong, If you want we can stay here with you." Sana whispered.

"No. please go. I'm okay." Jeongyeon said.

"Are you sure?" Sana asked.

"Yes, please go and get some rest. I will see you tomorrow." Jeongyeon said as she forced a smile to her friends. They both reluctantly agree and left the room. Leaving Jeongyeon on one side across Nayeon.

"Mr. Choi and your group will be assigned to clean the Owlery. Ms. Im and Ms. Yoo will help Hagrid collect ingredients for potions at the Forbidden Forest. Your detention will start tomorrow. Is that clear? Seungyeon will be overseeing your punishment and will make sure you will not miss or try to evade punishment. You may now go. Seungyeon stay, I will tell you what to do." He dismissed everyone except the prefect.

Jeongyeon tried to get away from Nayeon as fast as possible. She ignored Nayeon calling her name as her fist clenched tighter. She heard footsteps approaching her pacing faster so Jeongyeon quickly fastened her own. Unfortunately, Nayeon caught up with her.

"Hey, Are you okay?" Nayeon sincerely asked. Jeongyeon looked at her with anger.

"What do you think?" Jeongyeon spat back with fury in her voice. It caused shivers down Nayeon's spine as she never saw Jeongyeon angry.

"Is this about me not thanking you back there?" Nayeon asked, her voice is quiet and timid unlike her usual assertive voice.

"It doesn't matter. We get detention. I get the blame. Our houses loose points. Thanking me now is useless, _Nayeon._ " Jeongyeon said as if every word is a knife stabbing Nayeon's ego. It was also the first time Nayeon heard her name said by Jeongyeon with so much anger. It scared her.

"Hey, look I'm sorry." Nayeon apologized but Jeongyeon wasn't having it. 

"Save it. I don't care." Jeongyeon walked away leaving Nayeon in the hallway.

Jeongyeon walked back to the Gryffindor tower which is quite a distance from the Slytherin Dungeons. Jeongyeon used this time to breathe and calm her nerves down. She doesn't like sleeping with a heavy heart anyway. All she wanted to do is end this wretched day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #TWICEPlatform934


	6. NAYEON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detention with Jeongyeon, Hagrid, Seungyeon and Nayeon. What could go wrong? Well, a lot of things, considering they are at the Forbidden Forest at night picking mushrooms off the ground. Except Seungyeon, she's here to make sure Jeongyeon doesn't go anywhere.

**IV: NAYEON**

It's been the third day of their detention and Nayeon is feeling a little bit empty inside. Going out to the Forbidden Forest at night picking whatever Hagrid tells them to pick is not only tiring but is also making her skin crawl at how eerie the forest feels like at Night. Its not only the Forest that is making her uneasy but also Jeongyeon's unusually cold desposition towards her.

For the past 3 days Jeongyeon isn't pulling her usual pranks at her. She isn't trying to annoy her at every moment or chance she gets. She isn't even batting an eye whenever they meet at the hallways on their way to their own classes. Even worse she's not acknowledging her during their detention. Nayeon tried to do the same to Jeongyeon because if she's ignoring her then she'll ignore her back. Unfortunately for Nayeon, the guilt is too much for her to handle to continue ignoring thhe Gryffindor. Nayeon was the one who put Jeongyeon in this position.

Nayeon's next course of action is trying to talk to Jeongyeon by saying hi at her whenever they cross paths. Waving or smiling at Jeongyeon whenever she catches her staring at her general direction to which the Gryffindor ignores and looks away. Nayeon would also try to talk to Momo and Sana about Jeongyeon but even the Hufflepuffs haven't talked to her since that day. It really made Nayeon's heart sink as she can see how this detention is affecting Jeongyeon.

Jeongyeon isn't the type of kid who is afraid of detention based on Nayeon's own knowledge of the Gryffindor kid's personality. Nayeon thinks Jeongyeon even enjoys being in detention than actually studying since not even through half of the school year, Jeongyeon's been in detention through most of it and usually including Nayeon with her. This is why Nayeon is confused to why Jeongyeon is acting this way.

_Why do I even bother. I'm not her friend. She's not mine either. She always pranks and teases me so why should I even care._

Nayeon's effort to make it up to Jeongyeon was futile as the latter ignores her. She sees Jeongyeon talking to Sir Nicholas, the Gryffindor House Ghost to ask for direction instead of her who is literally two steps away. Jeongyeon does this as if adding insult to injury. Nayeon is not just being ignored but flat out becoming non-existent in Jeongyeon's eyes. 

Obviously, Nayeon is hurt. She is not sure whether it was her ego that was hurt or her feelings. For some odd emptiness fill her days, it was uncomfortably quiet without Jeongyeon somewhere pulling a prank at her every day or annoying Nayeon every time they meet either at the hallways, courtyards, or classrooms. It felt like as if she lost a friend.

_Jeongyeon isn't my friend. She only thinks of me as a prank target. Why am I acting as I just lost a best friend. This is ridiculous, Nayeon. Get over it._

No matter how many times she utters the words, "We are not friends." to herself it does not give her any peace. Honestly, Nayeon hates it. She hates that Jeongyeon is acting like this around her. She hates how much this version of Jeongyeon bothers her alot.

As much as she doesn't want to go to detention with Jeongyeon after dinner, she knows better than make Seungyeon-unnie mad or worse drag her to the forest herself. Nayeon wants to talk to her since she is Jeongyeon's sister and for sure she knows more about Jeongyeon than anyone in this campus. Only a blind man cannot see the tension between Nayeon and Jeongyeon. Even Hagrid knows but he chooses not pry instead he just occupies himself by finding some herbs and mushrooms around.

"Hey Hagrid, do you need help?" Jeongyeon spoke seeing that Nayeon is beside her. Offering to help Hagrid to avoid interacting with Nayeon.

"Sorry about Jeong, Nayeon." Seungyeon apologized as she walked beside Nayeon.

"No, its fine, unnie." Nayeon replied.

"I noticed it by the way. Jeong is mad at you." Seungyeon stated. Nayeon let out a heavy sigh. Seungyeon put her free hand on Nayeon's shoulder.

"Does Jeongyeon get mad like this?" Nayeon curiously asked.

"What do you mean?" 

"You know, does she pretend you don't exist?" Nayeon elaborated.

"Not really." The older Slytherin replied. "I've seen her angry before but this kind of angry, its the first time. When Jeongyeon is mad she makes sure you know she's mad at you. She'll tell you what's wrong. I mean that's what she usually is when she's mad at me." she added.

"This is hopeless." Nayeon whispered but it was heard by Seungyeon.

"Hey, If it bothers you. I will talk to her for you." Seungyeon offered which made Nayeon perk up.

"N-no need, Unnie. Its fine. I...it doesn't matter." Nayeon said with sadness in her voice. "We're not friends." she bitterly added.

"Jeongyeon is my sister and you are also my sister. I am your unnie in Slytherin, Nayeon. I want to help you sort things out with Jeong." Seungyeon said as she gave Nayeon an assuring squeeze on the shoulder. "I will talk to her tomorrow." 

"Seungyeon-unnie!" Jeongyeon called. Seungyeon left Nayeon where she is standing.

"I'll keep watch, I guess." Nayeon whispered to herself. She would be lying if that she wants to join the other but unfortunately her ego says no.

The Forbidden Forest isn't called the Forbidden Forest without a reason. The place sends Nayeon's skin crawling especially at night. The air is so thick and heavy that she feels like there is an eternal fog surrounding the area. She hates it here. If she was given the choice of punishment, she would rather rake owl droppings than find stupid mushroom at night in this place. 

The moonlight can't even penetrate the dense forest which added to the eerie feeling and sense that someone is following you. She really wants to go to Jeongyeon right now but she doesn't know what to do. Honestly, Nayeon just hated this place more than she hates how Jeongyeon's behaving right now.

"Jeong. Can we talk tomorrow?" Seungyeon asked her little sister who is playing with rocks instead of actually picking up mushrooms.

"You sound serious." Jeongyeon remarked as she stood up from her position. "What for unnie? Can't we talk now?" she asked.

"Do really want to talk here? In the Forbidden Forest? At night?" Seungyeon crossed her arms and raised a brow at her sister.

"Hmm. Good point." Jeongyeon agreed. "What for?" she asked.

Before Seungyeon can reply, the group heard a screaming. Jeongyeon knew whose scream it was since she heard it for a thousand times. This scream is different, Nayeon is in danger. Before anyone can fully register what is going on, Jeongyeon immediately rushed to the other girl's direction. She followed her instinct to where the voice came.

"NAYEON!" Jeongyeon shouted back as she tries to find the other girl.

"NAYEON! WHERE ARE YOU!?" She shouted again.

"Sonorus." Jeongyeon pointed her wand on her neck to amplify her voice as she casted the spell. She kept her wand on her neck to maintain the spell.

"NAAAAYEON! WHERE ARE YOU?!" She continued to shout as she half-jog through the dark forest.

"NABONGS!" Jeongyeon shouted until another scream from Nayeon was heard. Jeongyeon casted the counter-spell to sonorus to return her voice back to normal.

"Nayeon!" Jeongyeon picked her pace as fast as she could also taking to an account the large vines and the uneven terrain. She doesn't want to trip as she makes her way to Nayeon.

"Jeongyeon?" Nayeon said with both surprise and terror in her face. Her eyes are watery and her hands are trembling.

"I'm here now. You're okay now, Nabongs." Jeongyeon hugged Nayeon.

"Jeongyeon there are- S-s-spiders." Nayeon stuttered as she pointed upwards. Jeongyeon casted lumos to illuminate the tip of her wand as she sees arcomantulas all over the place.

"RUN!" Jeongyeon took Nayeon's hand as they ran away together.

"I hate this place. I hate this place. I hate this place. I hate this place a lot!" Nayeon keeps repeating to herself as she and Jeongyeon run away from the giant spiders chasing them.

"Where is unnie when I need her!" Jeongyeon said to herself.

The arcomantulas aren't obviously friendly. They are chasing their dinner right now. Nayeon genuinely thinks they're going to die. Jeongyeon is just screeching like bird running away holding Nayeon's hand. Their 2 puny human legs can't outrun a bunch of spiders with 8 legs crawling all over the place. They don't know where there are going they are just running away wherever this wretched forest leads them.

"ARANIA EXUMAI!" The duo heard the familiar voice of Seungyeon who casted a spell that drove the spiders away. She then signaled the two kids to follow her. 

They reached Hagrid's Hut. Both Jeongyeon and Nayeon are a panting mess and is obviously still in shock. Seungyeon talked to them first. Jeongyeon who wasn't paying attention with her staring past her sister just left in the middle of Seungyeon talking. Nayeon wanted to cry. It was the first time she really thought she was going to die and be eaten by giant spiders. Right now, She wanted to lay down and curl herself into a ball because never in her life she have seen that many giant spiders. What is worse is that those are really trying to kill them both.

"I know you are not okay right now. Let's go back to the common room. You need some rest." Seungyeon told her. Nayeon clung to Seungyeon's arm looking for support.

"Mind if I cling to your arm, unnie?" Nayeon asked doing her most adorable face.

"I don't. Its fine, Seungyeon-unnie is here." Seungyeon smiled and gave a pat on Nayeon's head.

The two reached the Slytherin common room. There are still students on the common area doing their homeworks, chatting, or playing games in their downtime. The sight of the common room gave Nayeon a sense of safety. Finally, she is home and away from the stupid forest and the stupid spiders that were trying to kill her and Jeongyeon. Nayeon slumped on one of the sleek, black, leather studded chairs. Tonight was a night to remember, not because it was good but because it finally cemented her fear of giant insects thanks to the scene that unfolded 30 minutes ago.

"Hey, I will try to talk to the professor to make this your last detention punishment after what happened." Seungyeon said as she sat across Nayeon.

"Finally! Please don't make me go back there or I will lose it." Nayeon said after she released a sigh of relief.

"I'm sure Jeongyeon isn't feeling good too." Seungyeon worriedly said. "I will check on her tomorrow. Anyways, Good night, Nayeon." Seungyeon stood up and went out of the common room to go the Office of the Slytherin House Head. 

From the spiders, her thought shifted to Jeongyeon. She saved her that time. She was the one who looked for her shouting her name throughout the darkness of the Forbidden Forest. She's not sure why Jeongyeon did that but she was thankful that she came to save her. This time she is genuinely thankful. Maybe tomorrow she can thank Jeongyeon properly this time. Nayeon have to swallow her pride this time.

One fact still remain though, she hates arcomantulas now. Those big, ugly, spiders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #TWICEPlatform934


	7. SANA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongyeon's birthday is nearing which coincides with the Halloween feast. Momo and Sana wants to do something for their friend on her special day with the help of Seungyeon, or so they though.

**V: SANA**

"My detention punishment is over now." Jeongyeon happily said.

"That's nice we can finally hangout with you again." Momo said as she munched her breakfast.

Currently they are at the Great Hall. Again Jeongyeon is sitting with them at the Hufflepuff table. Since the detention, Jeongyeon was mostly alone or was choosing to isolate herself. The Hufflepuffs obviously noticed it since Jeongyeon is sitting alone in the Gryffindor table either reading or writing while she ate. Both of them are concerned with Jeongyeon especially during those times. 

"It looks like you didn't get enough sleep, Jeongie." Sana chripped. Momo nodded her head to indicated that she also noticed it.

"Yeah...last night was...it was stressful." Jeongyeon said as she took a piece of toast and placed it on her plate.

"Wanna talk about it?" Sana asked.

"If you want me to talk to you how we almost became giant spider dinner then okay." Jeongyeon said. The two girls covered their mouths in shock.

"You're not lying are you?" Sana asked reluctantly.

"Yeah. I mean I have never seen a giant spider." Momo said her eyes are still wide in shock.

"Momo, I asked Jeongyeon if she's not lying. I didn't ask her if she's lying" Sana whispered. Then Momo just realized it.

"Want me to show you, Momo?" Jeongyeon took a bite from her toast. "Meet me by Hagrid's Hut after dinner." Jeongyeon nonchalantly replied as she continued to eat her toast.

"No. I'm just joking. Of course I believe you. You're my friend!" Momo smiled as she pretends to retract her statements after Jeongyeon's calm yet unnerving invitation.

"Here say ahhh" Jeongyeon offered Momo some toast. Sana also joined and asked Jeongyeon for some. She also fed Sana some toast.

They were eating breakfast in comfortable silence with banters thrown from time to time. Sana missed Jeongyeon so much even though it was just for 3 days. Honestly, it was sad without Jeongyeon. Momo isn't as responsive as Jeongyeon with her jokes but she's used to it at this point. Sana still keeps clinging around Momo from time to time because she really loves her friends. If you ask Sana who is more fun to be with she would answer no one because she's the fun and not them. Jeongyeon likes pinching Sana's cheeks a lot because she looks like a rat. She's unsure if she should be offended or not.

"Sana, I really miss you face. It reminds me of a rat." Jeongyeon said out of no where.

"Eh! That's rude." Sana pretends to be mad by playfully hitting Jeongyeon on the arm. Momo laughs with Jeongyeon.

"At least I'm the cutest between the three of us." Sana pouted as she boasted herself. Jeongyeon and Momo laughed harder.

"Now that's really being rude." Sana hits Jeongyeon again.

"What? Stop hitting me. Hit Momo too! She's laughing as well." Jeongyeon protested.

"She's too far." Sana hits Jeongyeon for the last time.

"Okay that's it. I though Hufflepuffs are friendly but I am being attacked." Jeongyeon took her plate as she pretends to leave.

"You can leave now, Jeong. Stop leeching of Hufflepuff's breakfast." Momo savagely replied which made Sana laugh. Jeongyeon was shocked by Momo's statement.

"Woah. woah. Okay. I honestly came here to have a good time but I'm honestly feeling attacked right now." Jeongyeon dramatically clutched her chest.

"Bye." Momo waved as she gave her signature smile which imitates Professor Park, the professor for muggle music.

"Hufflepuffs are rude." Jeongyeon dramatically with spite to the two.

"Gryffindors are leeching off Hufflepuff's food." Momo said.

"Hey, I don't!" Jeongyeon said. The trio laughed louder as Jeongyeon returned the half eaten toast. "You can have your bread." Jeongyeon walked way but instead of sitting to the Gryffindor table she sat across Momo and Sana.

"The Gryffindor table is over there, in case you are lost." Sana said as she pointed the Gryffindor table. Jeongyeon took the half eaten toast back. 

"I know I'm just taking _my toast_ back." Jeongyeon stood up. "Anyway, See you in class." she then head towards the door of the Great Hall.

Sana really enjoys the banter between Jeongyeon and Momo. It is like they are sharing on brain cell every time they try to "argue". Usually, whenever Jeongyeon is talking Momo would say something random and it will start into a debate that only Jeongyeon and Momo will understand. She really finds the two really entertaining. It made her remember her dad before he was assigned to work in America with the MACUSA. She misses her dad a lot.

"Momo, isn't Jeongyeon's birthday tomorrow?" Sana asked the other Hufflepuff who is about to get more food on her plate.

"Yeah, why?" Momo said as she took a sip of water from her goblet. "You forgot Jeongyeon's birthday!? Oh no, what a shame." Momo joking said.

"No, idiot! Her birthday on the Halloween feast!" Sana exclaimed. Momo is still trying to figure out what is going on.

"And? What about it?" Momo asked with genuine confusion.

"It means we need to give her a gift, Momo!" Sana said but Momo's brain is still loading. Sana mentally slaps her face.

"AH! Okay. But what give do we give her? We are not allowed at Hogsmede." Momo said.

"Also your birthday is also near Jeongyeon's birthday....Wait I know now! We can throw a party!" Sana exclaimed. Shaking Momo in excitement.

"How do you do that? I mean this is Hogwarts were are we going to set that?" Momo asked. It made Sana think for a while because Momo is right where are you throwing a party in Hogwarts.

"I'll go ask Nayeon-unnie for help. She knows Jeongyeon." Sana said proudly.

"Sana, you can just ask her sister instead. She knows her more than Nayeon-unnie." Momo stated.

"Eh. Whatever. I'm just going to talk to Nayeon-unnie its easier. Also Jeongyeon's sister is a prefect and I'm scared." Sana said.

"Pfft. Wimp." Momo whispered as she puts the goblet between her lips.

"EH! I heard that, Momoring!" Sana pouts but Momo continued eating her breakfast.

The day went by and based on Sana's observation, Jeongyeon is back to her normal self although the topic of spiders makes the Gryffindor flinch. Sana isn't sure about the birthday party to throw for Jeongyeon's birthday. The work needed to get a party organized is too much for a first year let alone to do it with no help from the faculty. Knowing Flitch, the grumpy housekeeper of Hogwarts, Sana will not hear the end of it. Sana is currently alone sitting on the bench by at the Clocktower Pavilion. This is one of her favorite places because of the small fountain thing on the center and also the large clock overlooking the pavilion. 

Jeongyeon and Momo are currently at the library cramming their Charms homework and reviewing for Potions. Sana didn't come with them because she wants to talk to Nayeon about Jeongyeon's supposed birthday party even though it is an unsure project but Sana's open for new ideas. Unfortunately for the Hufflepuff, she can't find Nayeon even after wandering around the castle. By that meaning, she just looked for Nayeon in the first floor not daring to go up Hogwarts is 7 floors up with rotating stairs. Sana thinks doing that just to find one person is suicide. So here she is sitting by a bench in the Clocktower Pavilion resting her legs. As she stares into the horizon, a familiar face walked pass her.

"YAH! Nayeon-unnie!" Sana called out the Slytherin girl who was preoccupied with her notes. Nayeon heard Sana call her and she turned around and gave her a welcoming smile.

"Sana, good to see you!" Nayeon greeted as the younger girl threw herself at her for a hug.

"Yah! I've been looking for you. Do you have time to talk?" Sana said cheerfully. Nayeon nodded at Sana and the Hufflepuff dragged her to where she was sitting earlier.

"Do you need something, Sana?" Nayeon asked.

"I actually need help with Jeongyeon." Sana said. Nayeon was slightly taken aback but she tried to hide her subtle reaction to what Sana said. She gestured the girl to continue. "So you know, Jeong's birthday on Saturday already and Momo and I wanted to do something special for her day. I was hoping if you could help us...plan, I guess?" Sana continued quite unsure with the direction of this birthday plan for Jeongyeon.

"Uh...I don't know that much about Jeongyeon, Sana." Nayeon apologetically replied. Sana's smile dropped into a neutral one. Nayeon feels bad, of course she knows about things about Jeongyeon and her birthdays. They live on the same street and they are always invited to each other's birthday parties since they were 2 or something. 

"Oh. that's unfortunate. I'm sorry for bothering you, Nayeon-unnie." Sana apologized to Nayeon who is feeling bad about what she said earlier. The look on the younger Huffleppuff is breaking Nayeon's heart.

"No, It's fine, Sana. I'll try asking Seungyeon-unnie about what she likes then I will tell you tomorrow." Nayeon puts a hand on Sana's shoulder for assurance. It did make Sana less sad about the whole thing.

"Thanks Nayeon-unnie. I have to go now. Bye!" Sana hugged Nayeon before running off inside the Clocktower. Nayeon sighs since until now, Jeongyeon is not talking her.

Nayeon thought that Jeongyeon will start talking to her after last night's events. Unfortunately for the Slytherin, Jeongyeon avoided her even more. This makes Nayeon angry at Jeongyeon instead of being sad that she's ignoring her. Nayeon would understand that Jeongyeon is mad at her for pulling her into the mess with Choi and his gang but this is getting ridiculous. Jeongyeon is avoiding her for no reason or if there is any reason at all, Nayeon doesn't know. Thinking about her situation with Jeongyeon just makes her annoyed so she took a deep breath to calm herself down.

Dinner came and Jeongyeon is sitting at the Gryffindor table happily mingling with her fellow house mates. Meanwhile at the Hufflepuff table Momo asked Sana about the plan for Jeongyeon's birthday.

"Unfortunately, Nayeon-unnie doesn't really know that much about Jeong and how she celebrates her birthday." Sana said which made Momo mentally punch the air because she's right, Sana should've asked Jeongyeon's sister instead.

"I told you, Sana. Nayeon-unnie doesn't know that much about Jeong. You should've talked to Seungyeon-unnie." Momo said as she repeated what she just told herself.

"You can't blame me! I mean I though that Jeong and Nayeon-unnie are best friends. Jeong talks a lot about her since day 1." Sana defended intuition to talk to Nayeon than Seungyeon despite being proven wrong by Nayeon's half lie.

"Yeah but Seungyeon-unnie lives with Jeong since the beginning." Momo countered. 

"Yah! Fine, Momo you win." Sana bitterly admits her defeat.

"I though we've established that even before this started." Momo said which earned her Sana's glare.

The next day, Nayeon came to see Sana as promised by the older girl. Nayeon asked Seungyeon about what Jeongyeon would like for her birthday and such. Sana prepared her notebook and quill ready to take down notes about what can be a possible gift for Jeongyeon's birthday. 

"Okay, so Jeongyeon really likes Tteokbokki and Golbaengi Munchim a lot. Its not really served by the house elves here but back home her dad makes them. I'm sure she would want to have that for her birthday." Nayeon said flawlessly to Sana who writes whatever information she gets not noticing Nayeon's suspiciously good memory.

"Also, she's not a fan of big grand parties and stuff like that. She wants to keep her birthday simple and surround with friends." The Slytherin stated. "Another gift would also be a collectible chocolate frog card but I'm not sure. I guess its better to give her an unopened one. Also she doesn't like birthday kisses but its always entertaining trying to give kisses to her for her birthday." Nayeon added and Sana scribbles at her notebook to keep up with Nayeon's barrage of information.

"But the most important for her is the people she cares about remembering her birthday." Nayeon finished. 

"That's sweet." Sana commented as she finished scribbling on her notebook. "Is that all, Seungyeon-unnie told you?" Sana innocently asked. Nayeon nodded in response.

"That great! Thanks unnie!" Sana threw herself at Nayeon for a hug, which the latter was unprepared for but was able to catch her. After the hug, Sana happily ran away leaving Nayeon smiling at how cheerful Sana is but her smile quickly faltered as she remembered all the things she said to Sana for Jeongyeon was all from her and not from Seungyeon-unnie. Nayeon knows Jeongyeon like a sister but she's unsure if Jeongyeon thinks of her like that as well. Nayeon walked toward her next class still thinking about Jeongyeon and her constant avoidance.

Again at dinner, Sana showed Momo her notes she got from Nayeon. Momo read it while she ate her dinner. Sana complains to her to be careful not to spill any food on her notebook but knowing Momo and her eating habits, warning is useless.

"Momo, I said be careful." Sana complained again.

"I'm sorry." Momo apologized as she repositioned her plate away from the notebook.

"So what do you think?" Sana asked.

"We can ask the House Elves at the kitchen for a special request." Momo said and Sana nodded.

"Right! I was actually thinking the same thing when I heard about it." Sana commented.

"Stop stealing ideas from me, Sana. That's cheating." Momo jokingly said.

"No, Momo we just happen to share the same brain cells." Sana replied back.

"I'm still smarter than you." Momo retorted but Sana ignored the comment.

"Anyway, I really like the last one." Momo pointed at the last bullet.

"So who should we invite?" Sana asked. The two then spent a moment of silence to think. "I'll write it down." Sana took her notebook back from Momo's side.

"Obviously, Seungyeon-unnie and Nayeon-unnie should be on the list." Momo said and Sana agreed as she writes the names down.

"Oh and don't forget to put us on the list to, Sana. We might not be able to get in without invitation." Momo said.

"Momo, we threw the party obviously we _are_ already invited." Sana argued.

"But still! Just put "Momo and Sana" just in case." Momo protested and Sana wrote their names down while trying not to laugh at Momo's antics.

The two spent the whole dinner thinking of people to invite before realizing that they are not really going to hold a party for her. This continued until they are in their dorms. The two girls are on sitting on the floor between their beds. They already have the list of people but unfortunately there is no party that is happening so the list is quite useless.

"So what is the point of putting names here again?" Momo asked Sana who is thinking deeply.

"Wait, Momo let me think." Sana told her friend who then searched her trunk for something. This caught Sana's attention.

"What are you looking for?" Sana asked Momo who kept digging through her belongings.

"I'm looking for something to give the house elves for our special food request." Momo said as she keeps digging through her things. Sana watched her friend as she almost removed everything from her suitcase.

"Found it!" Momo exclaimed as she showed her one galleon. Sana laughed at Momo because she literally removed all of her things out of her suitcase for just a piece of galleon.

"What at least we have something to give the elves." Momo said between her own fits of laughter.

"Anyway, what are we going to do with this list then?" Sana asked her friend who is playing with the galleon she found.

"I KNOW! What if we told them about Jeongyeon's birthday and tell her to greet her during the Halloween feast." Momo said proudly. Sana agreed with the idea and gave her friend a high five.

"FIGHTING!" they shouted in unison as they plan the rest for Jeongyeon's birthday.

The next day, they went around campus telling people about Jeongyeon's birthday and that they should greet her on her special day as it would mean a lot to her. They even crossed paths with Seungyeon during their mission. The two approached her, even though the two are quite intimidated at the prefect, but Seungyeon gave them a welcoming smile.

"I heard that the two of you are spreading the word about Jeongie's birthday." Seungyeon said as she smiles at the fact that Jeongyeon found some really good friends.

"Thanks for helping us, Unnie." Sana thanked the older Slytherin girl who looked at her with slight confusion on her face.

"What do you mean?" Seungyeon curiously asked. This made the two Hufflepuffs nervous. "Oh I didn't mean to scare you. I'm just confused." She apologized as she sensed the duo's nervously shift their posture.

"Ah...Nayeon-unnie told me that she will ask you about Jeongyeon's favorites since she doesn't know that much. I guess she didn't really ask you." Sana answered.

Seungyeon laughed at Sana's answer. The two then started to awkwardly chuckle. "Ah you know, Nayeon know as much as I do about Jeong, she just doesn't want anyone thinking that they are best friends or something." Seungyeon said. "Anyway, if you need my help, you can come to me anytime. I have to go to my next class now, Bye Sana and Momo." Seungyeon waved them goodbye.

Sana eyed her friend. Momo rolled her eyes. "I know that look. Stop it. You know." Momo admits. Sana is grinning widely.

"I TOLD YOU MOMO! SHE KNOWS!" Sana said as she laughs taunting Momo who is pouting at the momet.

"VICTORY FOR MINATOZAKI!" Sana skipped around Momo then chased her around the quad.

The duo finished their arrangements for Jeongyeons birthday. They have already told the house elves their request dishes for a specific first year Gryffindor student named, Yoo Jeongyeon. They have also acquired at least a packet of Chocolate Frogs. How did they manage to get it was quite questionable. Now all they wait for is for Jeongyeon's birthday to come. Momo and Sana both agreed to let Nayeon know their plans after they asked Seungyeon about Jeongyeon and Nayeon's weird friendship. They found out that the two are not in a talking state and have hatched a plan to at least make the two friends again.

Jeongyeon on the other hand remained oblivious that the whole school knows of her birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #TWICEPlatform934


	8. JEONGYEON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is finally the end of her first year in Hogwarts, a lot of memorable events happened during her first year in Hogwarts, which only would get to experience. Jeongyeon ponders on her first year events with her newfound friends, Momo and Sana during their ride home.
> 
> Nayeon's third year and Jeongyeon's second year. New kids come and new bonds are formed.

**VI: JEONGYEON**

Today is the Coming Home day and Jeongyeon have already neatly packed her things as well as flawlessly fixed her bed. Despite having a spell that instantly does cleaning work for her she rarely uses it instead she always prefers cleaning with her own hands. She would just use cleaning spells when she have no time to spare or the mess is too much for manual labor to handle. Surprisingly, her dorm mates never thought of her as the neat and clean type as she often pulls messy pranks and is a known joker among the Gryffindors. Her cleanliness actually earned her the respect of Gryffindor's prefect, Seokjin, who finally have an underclassman that isn't as messy as the rest. He would often see Jeongyeon cleaning the Common room and would scold other Gryffindors to clean up after themselves. This made the prefect tear a little as he is proud that finally someone cleans other than him. 

Although, Jeongyeon have been able to gain the respect of Seokjin, her reputation as a trouble maker and joker still makes the prefect make sure that this first year isn't going to get in trouble on his watch. Jeongyeon loves the atmosphere of the Gryffindor Common Room. It is warm, inviting, and it really gives you this feeling of competition and solidarity at the same time. It really does make you feel that you are a lion and that you are a part of the pride. Picking up her suitcase which she casted a spell on to make it as light as a feather, Jeongyeon looked at her dorm for the last time in this school year. As she walks out of the portrait of the Fat Lady, Jeongyeon said goodbye to the painting.

"Goodbye! I will sure miss your singing and passwords." Jeongyeon waved at the painting as she gives her a goodbye. 

"Oh, you child, you are making me blush with your sweetness." The Fat Lady exclaimed. "You have a safe trip home, Jeongyeon. I will see you next year." The Fat Lady said her farewells before Jeongyeon makes her way down the stairs.

"Jeongyeon! Over here!" Momo called as she waved her hand. Jeongyeon looked at the pair who are standing near the closed doors of the Great Hall.

"JEONGIE!!" Sana runs towards Jeongyeon as she threw herself to her for a tight hug. At this point, Jeongyeon is already used to Sana always doing hugs and things like that.

"Woah Sana calm down. I can't breathe." Jeongyeon said as Sana lets go.

"Wah! I'm going to miss the two of you!" Sana then put her hands around of Momo and Jeongyeon.

"I told you already, Sana. I will visit you whenever my parents are away." Momo said.

"Hey, what about me?" Jeongyeon asked when she found out about Momo and Sana's summerplans.

"You can visit too, Jeong." Sana happily said.

The three friends walked their way towards the Hogsmede Village where the Hogwart's express is currently waiting. They boarded the train and found an empty cabin to settle at. Momo has Peach perked up on the table as soon as Jeongyeon closed the door. A sense of nostalgia hit the three girls as they remembered the first time they met. After a while the train started moving on their way back to London. It is during this time, the trio talked about their memorable first year experiences and what they are looking forward next year.

"You know that I will never forget Sana bringing Nayeon-unnie to our cabin. I really got spooked at her." Momo said as they laughed at the memory. 

"Speaking of Nayeon-unnie, are you too okay now?" Momo asked the Gryffindor beside her who suddenly got quiet as they mentioned Nayeon's name.

"Let's not talk about her. Its really ruining the mood." Jeongyeon attempts to shift the topic. Unfortunately for her, the two won't budge.

"No! We want to know! I mean after your birthday we kinda didn't talk about it." Sana said. Momo nodded in agreement.

"I have to go the bathroom." Jeongyeon immediately bolted out of the cabin.

"JEONGYEON! You're so unfair!" Sana screamed. Momo is confused on the other hand to why Jeongyeon suddenly bolted out.

"Maybe she really needs to go." Momo said.

"No, she's just avoiding the discussion." Sana pouted but changed her expression after she thought of another topic. "By the way, I really enjoyed Professor Park's Muggle Music." she added.

"YEAH! Me too! Like I didn't know Muggles do music." Momo exclaimed. "He got me rolling on the floor when he tried to play the piano thing with his foot!" Momo added. Sana laughed with Momo since they were both there when it happened.

"Those muggle haters really are missing a lot." Momo said.

"Riiight! I'm definitely taking Professor Park's subject as an elective next year." Sana said.

"Oh same!" Momo said and the pair high fived each other.

The two continued their story sharing while Jeongyeon, instead of going to the bathroom is currently looking for Nayeon. She then eventually found her staring at the window viewing the outside scenery of the green pastures and rolling hills. Inside the cabin with her are three sleeping people from what can Jeongyeon see, it is Jimin and Taehyung and another girl who Jeongyeon doesn't know the name of. She then tapped her finger on the glass of the cabin door to get the older girl's attention. Nayeon looked at Jeongyeon and stood up to open the door.

"Hey." Jeongyeon awkwardly greeted.

"What?" Nayeon said in a blank voice.

"I actually wanted to give this to you for Christmas but I was kinda still not okay with you..." Jeongyeon said, obviously trying to swallow her own ego. Nayeon raised an eyebrow.

"If its going to be another stink bomb then no thanks." Nayeon said coldly and was about to go back inside the cabin but Jeongyeon held her hand to stop her from going away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to touch your hand." Jeongyeon apologized. Nayeon wanted to be colder to her but seeing Jeongyeon act like a lost puppy makes her just want to hug her and tell her its fine, that they can still be friends.

"No its..okay. You know what follow me." Nayeon said and this time she's the one holding Jeongyeon's hand as they walked through the hallways and into the baggage car of the train.

"Uhh...what are we doing here?" Jeongyeon asked with genuine confusion to why the older girl took her to the baggage car of the train.

"So we can talk properly." Nayeon said as she sat down on one of the suitcases. She gestures Jeongyeon to sit as well. "Now we can talk." She said.

"Okay let me explain why I was avoiding you since that dreadful detention." Jeongyeon started while Nayeon looks at her intently. Jeongyeon swallowed the invisible lump on her throat before she starts.

"Well, I guess when that time when I helped you against those bullies and you didn't thank me really made me think that I'm not really that important to you. I mean even though I tease and prank you a lot, for some reason, you are important to me. I just don't know how to show that." Jeongyeon said. Nayeon was shocked at what she said. "I honestly got mad. It wasn't my typical type of 'I'm mad at you'. It was more of the 'hurt-mad' kind of mad. You get me or am I just speaking gibberish here?" Jeongyeon continued as Nayeon isn't responding.

"Like you know...I disarmed you that time so that you cannot cast a spell on Choi and gang. If I didn't disarm you, you'll be in detention again and knowing your family really doesn't like you getting detention after you were sent three howlers in a week because of me. It honestly made me guilty. Then even when I though I've disarmed you, you still casted the a spell against them and you also admitted that you did in fact did stick Choi's tongue against the roof of his mouth." Jeongyeon continued her explanation. Nayeon at this point, her tears are silently falling from her eyes.

"I guess I thought during those times, if I keep involving myself with you then you will get more detentions because of me so I avoided you." Jeongyeon stopped when she heard Nayeon stifle a cry.

"Hey, woah, why are are you crying?" Jeongyeon slightly panicked when she saw Nayeon is crying. "I'm sorry if I said anything bad." Jeongyeon apologized.

"Nayeon, please stop crying." Jeongyeon softly said to the crying girl in front of her. She then sat beside Nayeon. The older girl immediately clung to her.

"Please stop crying. You're scaring me." Jeongyeon pleads to her. "Here you can use my shirt to wipe your tears." She offers the girl.

"I...I was so selfish." Nayeon said as she starts to calm down. Jeongyeon is wiping Nayeon's tears away with her shirt.

"You're not. You just didn't know. Also that's an unfair judgement given that you still greeted me happy birthday even if I was ignoring you." Jeongyeon reassured the crying Nayeon.

"I really hate seeing you cry. You look ugly when you cry." Jeongyeon said as she tries to make Nayeon smile. 

"Here I thought this is will be a change but 5 seconds in and you're back to insulting me again." Nayeon joked as she playfully hit Jeongyeon's shoulder. The younger kid hissed as even if it wasn't an actual shoulder slap, Nayeon's playful hits are actually really strong.

"You know your hits are really hard, right?" Jeongyeon said as she rubs the area of her shoulder where Nayeon hit her.

"Anyway, what's the gift?" Nayeon asked.

Jeongyeon then remembered that she was going to give her a gift. She took it out of her pocket and showed it to Nayeon. It is a necklace made of dragonhide leather with a ring as a pendant. Upon closer inspection it is a gold Gryffindor signet ring and it features a lion engraved in the middle along with Jeongyeon's fullname around it. Nayeon was surprise that Jeongyeon is just giving this away to her. As far as she knows everyone of the Yoos have a signet ring with their name and their house on it. She has seen Seungyeon hers in her right index finger. The look of surprise from Nayeon's face really amused the Gryffindor as she took her open hand and placed it on her palm.

"Its yours." Jeongyeon said as she closed Nayeon's palm. "That's my Christmas gift to you, _Nabongs._ Don't loose it. It will make you sad if you do." Jeongyeon said as gave the still shocked Nayeon a smirk.

"Wait. This is a family heirloom of sorts. You can't just give this away." Nayeon protested.

"I know and I just gave it to you." Jeongyeon stated plainly. "I actually charmed the ring using a cheering charm. I asked Seungyeon-unnie for help." Jeongyeon added.

"Why would you give this to me? I mean you could've gave this to Sana or Momo or anyone." Nayeon asked and Jeongyeon just shrugged. The older girl slapped the other's arm.

"I'm serious!" Nayeon exclaimed. Jeongyeon rubbed the part of her arm where Nayeon hit her.

"Okay! I got guilty when I saw you looking gloomy and sad when I wasn't talking to you and stuff. Also unnie won't shut up about you whenever we talk that you are sad and not as happy as before. Then I also saw that you got sadder after I just ignored your greeting on my birthday. I really got guilty because I don't actually like seeing you sad. So I asked unnie to help me charm the signet ring that I got on my birthday. So whenever I'm not around to make you happy that will make you happy or at least less sad." Jeongyeon revealed.

"I...I honestly don't know what to say." Nayeon was loss for words at how thoughtful Jeongyeon is.

"A thank you would be nice." Jeongyeon subtlety chimmed.

"Right! Thanks, Jeong." Nayeon said as she grabbed Jeongyeon for a hug which the caught the latter off guard. Jeongyeon did return the hug though.

After a some more catching up with the two, they have decided to return to their own cabins with their own friends. Jeongyeon came back to her cabin to find the two Hufflepuffs sound asleep. Nayeon returned to her cabin roaring with laughter as she finds Jennie, Jimin, and Taehyung playing some games. They eventually reached King Cross station to find their families waiting at Platform 9 3/4. Jeongyeon and Seungyeon immediately greeted their parents who are eager to see them. Nayeon saw her mother and grandfather waiting for her and rushed to them for a tight hug. Sana saw her mother then his father waved at her. Sana basically threw herself to her dad who has been away for 5 years after being assigned to MACUSA. Momo ran to her parents who she also greatly missed having fun trips with. The year in Hogwarts for these four girls came to an end for another adventure for next school year.

*****

Three months later, the four girls returned to the same old Platform 9 3/4 to begin their new year in Hogwarts. The Yoos who are early as usual came with their two daughters, Seungyeon and Jeongyeon, who are starting their 6th and 2nd years respectively. Jeongyeon grew taller as well, enough to be a quidditch keeper for Gryffindor this school year. Apparently, last year her grade in flying lessons are outstanding and with the Gryffindor keeper graduated last year, the roster is looking for potential players for the position. Jeongyeon also cut her hair into a shorter one in order to be more practical in the field. She doesn't want any strands of hair blocking her view during tryout.

Jeongyeon's most excited for quidditch this year since now she can finally join the team. She even worked at a bakery in Diagon Alley just to buy herself a decent broomstick and equipment. Jeongyeon excitedly push her cart towards the portal as she looks forward to the year ahead. As she walks to entrance to Platform 9 3/4, Jeongyeon found another student with her parents who are looking for the Platform and asking Muggles around if they know such place. Jeongyeon offered to help the family and asked her sister and her parents to go without her.

"Hello, do you need help?" Jeongyeon asked. The parents looked at Jeongyeon with relief.

"Oh! Do you know where this platform 9 3/4?" The father asked. 

"Yes. Just follow me." Jeongyeon happily guided the family to the entrance. Jeongyeon then started a conversation with the student, who she is assuming to be a muggleborn first year.

"Hello. I'm Jeongyeon. I'm a second year this coming school year." The Gryffindor introduced herself.

"Ah. Hello, My name is Mina. That's my mom and dad." Mina shyly replied but gave Jeongyeon a smile afterwards.

"You must be a first year. I'm sure you're excited for your first day." Jeongyeon said.

"I'm actually quite nervous. I'm quite shy but I hope I can make some friends." Mina said.

"Hey. I can be your friend. You can also be friends with my friends. I will introduce you to them once we get to the train." Jeongyeon smiled.

They reached the portal to Platform 9 3/4 and Jeongyeon sees that Nayeon and her mother are there. The two exchanges glances. Jeongyeon playfully elbowed the Slytherin girl which earned her a playful kick to the leg. 

"So, Mr..." Jeongyeon slightly paused.

"Myoui." The father offered his hand to Jeongyeon who shook it quite to much.

"Nice meeting you, Mr. Myoui." Jeongyeon lets go of the man's hand. "So this Platform 9 3/4, all you have to do is to walk straight into the wall. Its fine, you're not going to slam into it." Jeongyeon said.

"Thank you." Mr. Myoui politely bowed. Jeongyeon copied him.

"Oh hello, Mrs. Im." Jeongyeon greeted Nayeon's mother who gave her a warm smile in return.

Afterwards, Jeongyeon entered the portal into Platform 9 3/4. She finds her parents saying goodbye to Seungyeon. Jeongyeon rushed to say goodbye to her parents before boarding as well. She saw Sana enter a cabin and she followed her but unfortunately she finds that the cabin is already full. Sana apologized to the Gryffindor but promises to catch up with her later.

"Sorry, Jeong, we weren't able to save you a seat. Apparently the train is quite full today." Sana said. As the cabin has 4 suitcases and 2 owl cages and 2 broomsticks. It would be uncomfortable if she tries to sit with them.

"Hey its fine. I can sit anywhere." Jeongyeon said.

"Excuse me." a quiet voice caught Jeongyeon's attention as she is apparently blocking the entrance to the cabin. Jeongyeon moved to see Mina passing through.

"Hello Mina." Jeongyeon greeted the quiet girl.

"Jeongyeon! I didn't know you are friends with them. I should've sat somewhere else." Mina politely apologized. Jeongyeon notice Momo just spacing out while looking at Mina. Momo haven't acknowledged her since she talked to Sana.

"No its fine. You stay here. Momo and Sana are the friends I told you about earlier. You are in good hands, Mina. They will be your friends." Jeongyeon said. "Isn't that right, Momo?" Jeongyeon slightly raised her voice to get Momo's attention who snaps out of it.

"Yeah. Sure. I agree." Momo responded with a flurry of affirmations. Then she looks at Jeongyeon who is grinning mischievously. "Did you grew taller or I grew shorter?" Momo asked Jeongyeon as she noticed the Gryffindor's sudden growth spurt.

"I think you're just short." Jeongyeon responded which prompted Momo to stand up to compare heights.

"You're just taller by an inch, Jeong. I'm not as short as you think." Momo replied after she evaluates her height with Jeongyeon. She sat back to her seat after.

"Nice hair by the way." Sana complimented.

"Thanks." Jeongyeon said.

"Yeah. You look like a bludger head." Momo savagely replied. Sana was shocked by the replied but at the same time laughed. Mina was just shocked all together.

"What?" Jeongyeon asked half laughing and half insulted.

"You're head looks like a bludger." Momo repeated. This time she is laughing along with Sana.

"Anyway, before you two start insulting each other, Jeongyeon better find a seat." Sana tried to stop the two from having a banter as the train lets out its final horn before it departs.

"I will not help in charms this year, Hirai!" Jeongyeon tried to clapback at Momo but Sana is pushing her out of the view of their cabin.

Jeongyeon is then left to find a relatively unoccupied cabin. She eventually finds a cabin with one occupant, she knows the occupant well to ignore formalities like knocking and asking if she can sit with her. Jeongyeon set her things inside and sat down after finally finding somewhere to sit. The occupant is rather annoyed at how many things Jeongyeon brought with her.

"Is common decency like knocking not taught to you?" said the occupant.

"Oh please, Nabongs. Common decency is rare with you as well." Jeongyeon teased.

"The idea of kicking you out of this cabin is really tempting right now, _Yoo_." Nayeon retorts back. Jeongyeon acts as if she wounded by her words.

"Oof. So we're going back to last name basis again, _Im_." Jeongyeon replies back.

"If you are here to disturb my peace, the door is open." Nayeon replied pointing at the door.

"No thanks, I'm already comfortable with where I'm sitting." Jeongyeon replied as she raised her foot on the cabin couch. Nayeon rolled her eyes.

"Just don't disturb me. I'm not in a good mood." Nayeon said and went back to looking at the scenery outside.

"Oh please don't let me distract you from your sulking, _Nabongs._ " Jeongyeon said.

"I thought we are on a last name basis now, Yoo." Nayeon replied.

"Nabongs irritates you more than being called Im so I'll go with the former." Jeongyeon gave Nayeon a sly smile.

"Whatever. Just shut up." Nayeon said.

"Sure, whatever you say, _Nabongs._ " Jeongyeon teased.

A small tap on the door caught the attention of both students as a girl politely opened the door asking if she can sit with them. Nayeon didn't care if the girl sits or what. Jeongyeon on the other hand warmly welcomed the new kid.

"Yes, of course you can sit with us." Jeongyeon welcomed.

"Thanks. Most of the cabins are occupied or full." The girl said.

"By the way, I'm Jeongyeon, and that sulking girl in the corner is Nabongs...I mean Nayeon. Her name is Nayeon." Jeongyeon said.

"I'm Jihyo. Pleasure to meet you." Jihyo introduced herself.

"I'm a 2nd year Gryffindor and she's a 3rd Year Slytherin in case you're wondering." Jeongyeon added. "How about you?" Jeongyeon asked.

"I'm a first year." Jihyo replied. Jeongyeon beamed with delight.

"OH! What house would you think you'd get into?" The giddy Gryffindor asked.

"I really don't know. I'm not sure but I hope I get into Gryffindor." Jihyo said the Gryffindor part as quietly as possible not to offend the Slytherin sulking beside her.

"Yeah. Gryffindor's fun. I don't know about Slytherin though. I mean sulking in the corner doesn't give a good impression." Jeongyeon was talking to Jihyo but her statement is definitely directed to the Slytherin who isn't in a good mood.

"You listen here, _Yoo Jeongyeon._ " Nayeon suddenly perks up as if ready to pounce on her prey. This time the prey is Jeongyeon who was both shocked and at the same time faking being scared.

Poor Jihyo didn't know what kind of a mess she got into the moment she entered this cabin. For the three of them, especially for Jihyo, this will be a long ride to Scotland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #TWICEPlatform934


	9. MOMO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Start of the Year Feast at Hogwarts and Momo is really finding the new kid Mina really cute. Sana who is not as oblivious as Momo thought apparently knows whats up. Jeongyeon and Nayeon's rivalry got more intense and friendly at the same time. The new kids are confused. They all made some anti-bullying team including the new kids. Momo and Sana are getting used to Nayeon and Jeongyeon doing their same old antics at this point.

**VII: MOMO**

Second year will be drastically different from her first year she can feel it. Momo met this interesting girl she shared a cabin with. Momo can't help to stare at this cute girl named Mina. She took Jeongyeon's spot in the cabin but the Gryffindor is fine with her taking her seat with them. Momo isn't sure where Jeongyeon went to sit but judging by the loud commotion that happened afterwards. Her guess that she found Nayeon to sit with was actually right. Obviously, their train ride to Hogwarts isn't a train ride to Hogwarts without Jeongyeon doing something dumb that then irritates Nayeon or vice versa and without her and Sana getting dragged into the mess.

Apparently, with two first years with them, their former small group of four ended up having two others unwillingly initiated into what Sana called **_"First Day Hogwarts Express Chaos"_**. Momo and Sana literally have to pry Nayeon from Jeongyeon earlier since the older is basically trying to do some damage with her hands on Jeongyeon's smug face. Jeongyeon who is inches taller than Nayeon isn't making things easier for the Slytherin is tiptoeing in order to reach Jeongyeon's bludger-like hair, according to Momo's opinion. Nayeon wished she gets her growth spurt sooner so that she can reach Jeongyeon who is is standing on the cabin couch trying to make herself unreachable to Nayeon's dismay.

Momo noticed Mina's concern at what is currently happening in front of her. Nayeon screaming bloody murder and Jeongyeon laughing breathlessly at Nayeon's failed attempts to reach her while Sana is literally shouting with her high pitched voice for the two of them to stop but at the same time is actually laughing herself. The girl that Nayeon and Jeongyeon were sitting with looks very confused and baffled. Momo slumped on the space between Mina and the girl and lets out a sigh of confusion.

"Are they like this or am I just here because of bad luck?" The girl beside Momo asked her.

"You know, I also ask that to myself as well." Momo replied after letting an exhausted sigh.

"I'm Jihyo, by the way." The girl introduced herself to both Momo and Mina.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mina and this is Momo." Mina introduced not only herself but Momo as well to Jihyo. It made Momo's heart flutter a little because the shy girl remembered her name. Momo tries to ignore these feelings she's having for the cute girl because she never really felt like this before.

"Your friends?" Jihyo asked Momo who looks like her soul is being sucked by a dementor.

"Those three who are currently being chaotic as heck?" Momo said as she pointed the three who have now settled down. Sana is in between Nayeon and Jeongyeon acting as a buffer between the two. "Unfortunately, yes. Especially the one whose head looks like a bludger." Momo affirmed.

"Are wizards and witches usually this chaotic on a public transportation?" The quiet Mina asked Momo who couldn't help but to smile at her question. Momo doesn't understand why all of a sudden everything Mina does it makes her want to smile. Momo wished her parents taught her how to handle liking someone.

"Oh not really. Its just those two who are like this." she answered referring to both Nayeon and Jeongyeon who now have their fingers pointed at each other while Sana is quivering in fear. 

"You're a muggleborn right?" Momo asked with curiosity to Mina. The younger on the other hand shifted her body language from being relaxed to suddenly being uncomfortable. Momo being dense didn't notice it and continued to look at Mina as she waits for an answer.

"Y-yes..." Mina shyly answers. "I mean is that bad?" Its now Mina's turn to ask her. Momo didn't quite get it since she knows muggleborns are just the same as any other witch or wizard.

"Why would it be bad? You can do magic just like any of us." Momo answered genuinely to the anxious first year who slightly loosened her posture.

"I just read that in a book I was reading about Hogwarts. There was a basilisk in the school who would petrify muggleborn students." Mina said. Momo noticed her worried eyes. Sensing that Mina is scared of the fact that there was a basilisk that once targeted muggleborn students, Momo put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"If ever someone tries to hurt you. Me, Sana, and Jeongyeon will come after them and we will hex their butts off." Momo said as she showed her her wand in order to further establish her threat.

"Thanks for that, I guess." Mina hesitantly thanked the Hufflepuff. "But I seriously don't like to see people getting hurt and stuff." she added.

"Nah, they'll be fine. The Hospital wing is there to bring them back to their normal state." Momo said as she shrugs at Mina's concern.

"Momo! That's quite rude." Mina scolded the Hufflepuff who was taken aback by Mina's suddent shift in attitude.

"Okay. okay. We don't really hurt people. I mean Sana and I don't do that usually. Jeongyeon does that a lot though. She protects other kids from the bullies at school." Momo said. "Sometimes we join especially if one of our Housemates are being bullied by some pureblood jerks from Slytherin." Momo added.

"Don't you get detention because of fighting?" Mina asked curiously since in the Muggle world fighting with other students will immediately be sent to the principal's office for detention no matter the reason.

"Not really. Dueling is quite normal at school. There is a big difference between dueling and outright bullying someone." Momo said. "But the four of us have gotten into our fair share of detentions, especially those two." Momo added as she pointed at Nayeon and Jeongyeon who finally had made peace while they were talking. Sana is striking a conversation with Jihyo while Jeongyeon is now apologizing to Nayeon.

"Wow, that's new." Momo said to no one in particular as she sees Nayeon and Jeongyeon interacting as normal people instead of annoying each other.

"I guess their not fighting anymore. Want to head back?" Momo asked Mina who just nodded. Momo sees Sana having fun talking to Jihyo so she didn't bother to ask knowing Sana, once she starts talking to someone she would talk to them a lot.

Momo plops down on he the empty cabin couch. Mina sat across Momo. Mina starts the conversation by asking about Momo and her friends as Mina really wants to know them seeing how weird their bonds are.

"Well, Nayeon-unnie isn't really a part of our friend group. She just happens to be Jeong's childhood friend that she loves to tease a lot." Momo shared. "How about you? Do you have friends in the muggle world?" Momo asked.

"I don't have that many friends. I'm shy and I don't really talk to people." Mina said.

"Hmmm. Is it because of the magic?" Momo asked. "Based on what my dad said, muggleborns have a much harder time whenever they learn about their magic. Living in the muggle world where barely no one understands you also makes it a lot harder, he said." Momo added that information that she learned when they were travelling.

"Yes, actually that is the reason why I don't have a lot of friends in the muggle world. I'm the weird kid. I stay at home and play video games instead." Mina said. She suddenly becomes giddy after she said the word _"video games"_ Momo doesn't know what kind of game that is or what the word video means but based on Mina's sudden smile, it must be fun.

"Oh I forgot that video games doesn't exist here." Mina shyly apologized for her failure to remember that wizards and witches don't have electricity and technology.

"No its fine. I want to know what's a video game." Momo is suddenly curious about this video game thing Mina is talking about especially since Momo loves playing games.

Mina lets out a small giggle seeing Momo whose eyes are focused on the strange black device that Mina placed on the cabin table. She took it from her leather knapsack. "That is a Playstation Portable. It plays games and you can bring it anywhere." Mina explained.

"You play inside this thing? How does that even make sense? It tiny and it looks weird." Momo said as she eyes on the device. She looks very hesitant to touch it.

"I know that I can't play with that in Hogwarts but I brought it with me as a reminder of home." Mina said as she plays around with the buttons. "You want to touch it?" Mina asked Momo who looks curious at the same time quite hesitant to even put her hand on it.

Mina lets out a quiet laugh as she looks as Momo with her eyebrows meeting in the middle looking at the PSP with intense curiosity and fear. "Come on, Momo. It wont hurt you." Mina takes Momo's hand and gently placed it on the PSP. Momo was unsure but Mina's hand is soft and she would want to touch it again if she lets her.

"See it won't hurt you or anything." Mina lets out an amused smile as Momo begins pressing buttons and inspecting every nook and cranny of the strange muggle contraption on her hands.

"How do you play games? A quidditch pitch is too large to fit here." Momo said as she inspects the thing. As she inspects it she accidentally opened the UMD port. This caused her to almost throw the thing in the air out of shock.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD! That scared me!" Momo clutches her chest as she tries to compose herself again. Mina laughed at Momo's reaction. This is the first time Momo heard her laugh (Obviously since they just met in this train earlier.) but it was so pure Momo thinks her heart might explode again but this time not because of the weird thing that plays games but instead of Mina's laugh.

"I'm taking this back before you accidentally chuck it out of the window." Mina said as she is still smiling from Momo's reaction. Momo can't help to see how cute Mina is.

"So you basically met my friend, Momo." Mina said as she lets out a chuckle.

"Wait that thing was a friend? I'm confused but okay." Momo said as her brain tries to process things.

"Do you also have friends before Hogwarts?" This time the younger girl asked.

"Not really. My family travel a lot because of their job so I really wasn't able to keep friendships that long." Momo said. "In fact those two, Sana and Jeongyeon, were my first closest friends and my longest by far. If we count Nayeon-unnie as well then I only have three friends that lasted longer than a month." She added.

"Can I be your friend too?" Mina asked. Momo looked at Mina who is slightly pouting her lips that made her extra cute. She looks like a puppy that Momo just wants to take home and pet. Looking at Mina made her smile.

"Of course! You can eat with us in the Hufflepuff table during meals. Jeongyeon does a lot that last year." Momo said and smiled at the girl.

"I want to be in Hufflepuff with you and Sana actually." Mina said. "You all seem so fun." 

"You can ask the sorting hat a favor. I did that during my sorting." Momo gave the first year an advice.

"I'll keep that in mind." Mina said.

Sana enters the cabin with new found energy after she had to endure Nayeon and Jeongyeon's shenanigans for the second time in Hogwarts Express. Sana plops down beside Mina and established that Mina is their new little sister and that they have to do everything in their power to protect her. Obviously, the two were shocked by Sana's sudden appearance at the same time her giddy and excited reaction. Momo thought Sana drank a potion or ate too much sweets.

"I talked with them for a while." Sana said.

"We want to be your friend, _Minari_!" Sana exclaimed along with the new nickname. Mina was flushing red as Sana keeps hugging her as if she is some kind of a teddy bear.

"Sana, Mina is blushing already. Let the poor girl breathe." Momo said as she tried to control Sana's excitement.

Sana released Mina from her hug but is the older one is still beaming with happiness. "I'm sorry Mina. I'm just really excited to meet a new person." Sana apologized to Mina whose cheeks are still flushing red.

"N-no its fine. I'm just surprised." Mina said as she gave a shy smile.

"Anyway, Jeongyeon told us that you are a muggleborn." Sana said seriously this time. 

"Sana." Momo interrupted but Sana continued what she's going to say.

"There a lot of pureblood jerks in Hogwarts who loves to bully muggleborns. One of our fellow Hufflepuff became a constant target by one of those bullies." Sana said, her tone lowered indicating the seriousness of the situation. Momo already told Mina about the bullies but Sana didn't know that so she lets her continue. Whatever Jeongyeon, Sana, Nayeon, and possibly Jihyo have talked about without them she also wants to know.

"Well, there is Choi Iseul and his gang of pureblood twats who we often clash with. Then of course there are the older ones but the prefects handle them. Jeongyeon's unnie, Seungyeon is actually a prefect from Slytherin and then there is Jackson and Hoseok from Hufflepuff keeping those older bullies away from us." Sana explained. Mina looked at Sana with curious intent.

"Hey, Its not that we think you are vulnerable or helpless. We just don't want you to be a victim of their very malicious intent and stuff. Also not all pureblood jerks are in Slytherin there are also some in other houses as well including ours." Sana pointed herself and Momo indicating that their house isn't as innocent as others thought.

"The prefects and the Head Boy or Girl make sure that they don't hurt their housemates. I mean I'm not saying that Slytherin is not good at handling them but I guess its kinda Slytherin tradition already." Sana shrugs.

"I know that. You told that Jeongyeon's unnie is also protects the younger ones from the older bullies and that Nayeon-unnie wants to be my friend." Mina said with a quaint smile.

"Yeah. I mean Jeongyeon was able to establish her role as a bully fighter last year after she glued Choi and his gang to one of the stones in the Stone Circle. Nayeon-unnie also have that title along with Jeong since they basically are kinda partners in crime when it comes to protecting students from bullies and at the same time they bully each other. It's weird." Sana said while making hand gestures while explaining Nayeon and Jeongyeon's weird dynamic.

"That's cool. I don't think I would fare as well as them when it comes to bullies." Mina answered. Sana jumped from her seat and Momo who was on the verge of sleep was awakened by Sana's loud high pitched voice.

"DON'T WORRY MINA! NAJEONGMOSAHYO IS HERE TO PROTECT YOU!" Sana said to Mina with her wand raised up in the air.

"Najeong- what?" Momo didn't quite catch the word Sana said before the words _"is here to protect you."_

"Najeongmosahyo." Sana repeated.

"What does that even mean?" Momo asked with her face scrunched up.

"I means Nayeon, Jeongyeon, Momo, Sana, Jihyo in like one word." Sana explained to her bestfriend who is still processing the word.

"You get it now?" Sana asked Momo who just nodded and then drifted back to sleep.

"Sana, add me to the word too! I also want to protect you all once I get better with magic." Mina smiled.

"YES! Of course! FINALLY WE HAVE A NAME!" Sana excitedly shouted. "NAJEONGMOSAHYOMI! WATCH OUT HOGWARTS WE'RE HERE TO PROTECT PEOPLE FROM BULLIES!" Sana dramatically exclaimed with added heroic pose.

The Start of the Term feast is definitely one of Momo's favorite celebrations since it marks the new school year and fresh beginnings for them. Also, the amount of food on the table is making her mouth water. You see feast generally have more food than any regular daily meals. Actually her favorite jokbal is only served during feast so generally she always look forward for any feast. Also on their way to the castle, they rode the chariots that are pulled by nothing but that wasn't the weird thing. What both Momo and Sana find weird is that Nayeon is joining them in the carriage ride and she's sitting beside Jeongyeon. At first there was an awkward silence enveloping the interior of the carriage before Sana broke the silence to inform the two that they have formed a team called, NaJeongMoSaHyoMi, an amalgamation of their names. A group of friends who protects not only other students but also each other. Jeongyeon and Nayeon seem to like the idea of protect other from bullies.

The doors of the great hall finally opens and Momo and Sana are both look for Mina and Jihyo they see Jeongyeon sitting on the Gryffindor table attentively looking at the first years who will get sorted into their houses. Jackson is already betting with other Hufflepuffs on how many will get sorted into their house for this school year. Sana joined in but Momo kept her eyes on the sorting hat. She hopes Mina gets to be sorted into Hufflepuff so that her and Sana would be a trio. Even though Momo is looking at the sorting hat she's not really focusing on who is sitting on it until Mina's name was called.

"Its Mina's turn!" Momo exclaimed to Sana despite her toned down voice, the excitement from Momo can still be heard.

"Shhhh be quiet." Sana scolded her fellow second years.

"Mhmmm! A great mind that possess great intelligence. A mind filled with curiosity and the drive for knowledge. I sense that insatiable thirst to be better and to improve what is already powerful in you. Am I correct?" The sorting hat's booming voice echoed through the Great Hall. Both Sana and Momo are wishing to whatever divine fate there is that Mina be in Hufflepuff.

_"Please put me in Hufflepuff" Mina's inner voice said to the sorting hat._

"Hufflepuff? You will not do well in Hufflepuff! It is not your nature. It screams against your will. If you think Hufflepuff is your destiny then why is it that I can already see what you truly want to become?

_"What do you mean that you see what I truly what I want to become?"_

"You don't want to be part of the crowd yet you want to blend in. You don't want to be weak but you choose to hide. You want to learn but you are too hesitant to find what you seek."

_"I don't understand what you mean? Please just put me in Hufflepuff. I want to have friends."_

_"You may not understand now but one day you will. I'm putting you in Ravenclaw because it will bring the best in you. Don't worry, child, friendships are not always found and bound by house. Friendships are something that not even the four houses of Hogwarts can contain. Friendships are formed because you all have a common goal despite having different personalities. Just like the four founders of Hogwarts, they share a common goal despite different views and personalities. Friends aren't formed because you share the same house. Friendships are formed because you share the same understanding that you are important to each other."_ The sorting hat argued with Mina's internal voice. The Great Hall was silent as the Sorting hat didn't talk for a while.

"Why is it taking so long?" Momo asked impatiently to no one in particular.

"Ravenclaw!" The sorting hat exclaimed. The Ravenclaw table cheered and shouted as a new member of their house. Momo and Sana's smiles disappeared after the Sorting Hat announced Mina's house. 

Mina settled at the Ravenclaw table and was greeted by her fellow Ravenclaws. She looked around to find Momo and Sana looking sad at the Hufflepuff table. She raised her hand to get their attention. Sana looked at her and taps Momo on the shoulder who immediately sported a huge smile and waved back. Mina then raised a thumbs up and the two who were sulking knowing that Mina is okay with being in Ravenclaw is enough for them.

Jeongyeon and Nayeon both waited for Jihyo's turn. Mina was already sorted into Ravenclaw. Jeongyeon turned around since her back is facing against the Ravenclaw Table and gave Mina two thumbs up. Mina also did the same as she is being welcomed by Ravenclaws. Jeongyeon saw Nayeon also looking for Mina. She signaled to Nayeon that Mina is behind her and the Slytherin and Ravenclaw exchanged thumbs up. When Jihyo's name was called, Momo and Sana shiifted their attention again to the sorting hat. Jihyo walked towards the sorting hat. It didn't take much deliberation to where Jihyo will be placed as the Hat shouted Gryffindor a minute after the hat was placed on her head.

"YES! FINALLY!" Jeongyeon shouted with joy as the whole Gryffindor table erupted with cheers and applause.

"Welcome to the best house in Hogwarts, Jihyo!" Jeongyeon welcomed her friend.

Now that both Mina and Jihyo are in their respective houses. The real fun begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #TWICEPlatform934


	10. JIHYO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihyo just wants to study for Charms but Jeongyeon barged in and dragged her into one of her shenanigans. Also Jihyo is apparently gifted when it comes to studying her friends and their really complex relationships with each other.

**VIII: JIHYO**

Jihyo has been spending time with her fellow Gryffindor a lot. Jeongyeon made her feel that there is no age gap between the two of them as the older Gryffindor is more playful and more child-like than her. She also watched Jeongyeon's try-outs for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team along with Nayeon who tagged along for _"The fear that Jihyo might get into trouble because of Jeongyeon's actions or something."._ Jihyo haven't been in any trouble so far. Jeongyeon is actually quite focused on studying and Jihyo finds the older girl different from what Nayeon, Momo, and Sana said she's supposed to be. Jihyo really enjoys spending time in the Gryffindor common room after classes. She loves the warm feeling it gives off that makes her concentrate whenever she's studying.

As much as Jihyo wants to get good grades, Jeongyeon comes in and drags her to whatever adventure the older girl gets her involved. She really can't say no either. Even with given the choice to study or to do something fun, Jihyo's picking the latter.

"Where are we going?" Jihyo asked the Jeongyeon. At this point she doesn't bother calling Jeongyeon unnie since both of them finds it weird anyways.

"I'm setting up a prank." Jeongyeon said as they go down the rotating stairs.

"I have to study for charms tomorrow and you're pulling me into another prank?" Jihyo said with quaint frustration in her voice. You see, Jihyo really loves Charms class and is aiming to get high grades for the subject but Jeongyeon is pulling her into another one of her pranks.

"Yes I know that. I need more than two hands for this prank though." Jeongyeon replied as they hastily make their way out of the Main building and into the Main courtyard.

"Oh for Merlin's sake please don't do the stink bomb prank again like what you did in the Transfiguration Hallways." Jihyo said.

"No, this is different. You'll see." Jeongyeon said as she gave Jihyo a mischievous grin. Deep in her mind Jihyo knows Hogwarts is up for a new disaster.

Jihyo followed Jeongyeon in silence until they reached the actual clock mechanism in the Clocktower. Jihyo is quite confused on what are they doing here and Jeongyeon just responed by giving her a crooked grin as she takes her wand out of her robe. 

"Woah. woah woah!" Jihyo stopped Jeongyeon who is already in position to cast a spell.

"What?" Jeongyeon asked as she turned to look at Jihyo who is concerned and somewhat scared.

"You're not planning to destroy the clock do you?" Jihyo asked with her eyes wide open and her heart raising fast. Jeongyeon let out a laugh.

"No!" Jeongyeon laughed hard to the point that it looks like she's just inhaling air from her mouth rather than actually laughing.

"What-HAHAHAAH!" Jeongyeon struggle to continue as she keeps on laughing. 

"I'm leaving." Jihyo said as she is not amused at Jeongyeon who is on the floor now dying of laughter. She didn't stop laughing until Jihyo turned her back on her.

"WAIT! I need you here." Jeongyeon said with whatever semblance of seriousness she had left.

"Look I don't want to get in detention, Jeongyeon." Jihyo said.

"You won't I promise." Jeongyeon said and she returned to her spell casting position. "Just keep watch." she said as she start mumbling incantations that Jihyo can't really make up the words of.

Jihyo did what Jeonyeon wants her to do. She stood guard as the older Gryffindor continues whatever she's doing. Jihyo isn't really standing guard, she's just standing there with boredom in her face. She really wants to study for Charms tomorrow not because she wants to flex that she's good but because she wants to throw a petty 'In-your-face' revenge to those pureblood jerks who belittles her and Mina for not being "as good as them". Jihyo hates those students especially that they keep pestering Mina who just quietly does her without bothering anyone.

Jihyo wants to inform the older girls about Mina being harassed by those jerks but Mina keeps insisting to not bother and just let them go. Obviously, Jihyo doesn't like that idea a lot. She wants to teach those brats a lesson but she's also learning to use her magic as well. The quiet Ravenclaw is actually a natural when it comes to magic, something Jihyo wished she is as well. They both know about each other's insecurities since they are they are in the same year and share all classes rather than the older ones. They both said to each other to help each other to be better in magic so that they can be like their older friends who are becoming quite popular among the student population.

Whenever they talk about the older girls they always seem to find what is unique to them that made them stand out. This gives them slight anxiety because they don't find something in them makes them worthy to be part of their friend circle. Although, whenever they get together they don't feel that sense of superiority in them as being the popular cool kids in Hogwarts. Jihyo finds being with the bunch very homey and welcoming. There are times she might have felt awkward around them but Nayeon would comfort her that its fine. That she herself is also an outsider compared to the Trio of Momo, Sana, and Jeongyeon, who Nayeon only knows well. But even though that's the situation, the girls build a friendship that felt real.

Jeongyeon became Jihyo's second close friend next to Nayeon. Since they both are in the same house, they have bonded a lot especially on things like Jeongyeon helping Jihyo in her homeworks and Jihyo helping Jeongyeon in her cleaning habit. Which leads us back to Jihyo being dragged into whatever Jeongyeon's doing right now.

The older girl finished casting her spell as she sets down her wand beside her. Jeongyeon pulled a rubber chicken from her robe. Jihyo noticed it because of the bright yellow color that popped out contrasting the dark stone walls inside the clocktower. Growing up mostly in the muggle world (despite having a magical parent) Jihyo knows what that rubber chicken is. The only question her mind is asking is:

"When and how did you get that?" Jihyo asked and pointed at the rubber chicken Jeongyeon is currently holding.

"Huh this?" The older raised the rubber chicken then looked at it for a while "Well, Mina let me borrow it." She innocently answered.

"I have so many questions right now." Jihyo mumbled. Jeongyeon looked amused with the object she's holding.

"I can't believe muggles are able to invent such things like look at this!" Jeongyeon squished the rubber chicken then released it. The rubber chicken emitted a loud screeching sound.

"Unbelievable." Jeongyeon said as she laughs at the loud screeching rubber chicken she's holding. Jihyo looks at her unable to comprehend so many questions running through her head.

"Okay time for the thing." Jeongyeon said with a hint of mischief. 

Jeongyeon pressed the rubber chicken again to prepare it to release the sound. Jihyo looks at whatever Jeongyeon is doing with curiosity. The older Gryffindor released the rubber chicken that then released its annoying screech. After that Jeongyeon puts the rubber chicken back inside her robe. Then she dragged Jihyo out of the Clocktower and into the pavilion downstairs. They both looked up at the clock, Jihyo with curiosity, Jeongyeon with mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"And what does it do?" Jihyo asked.

"Wait for it." Jeongyeon said as she covered her ears. Jihyo followed suit because if Jeongyeon is already protecting herself from her own prank then it must be serious. They both waited in anticipation as the clock strikes 12nn.

Instead of the usual sound of the Clock bells it was changed into a loud screeching scream reminiscent to the sound of the rubber chicken. Since it replaced the bells from the clock it is more amplified and more annoying than it usually is. Jeongyeon looked proudly at her new masterpiece. Jeongyeon then suddenly ran away from the pavilion and inside the clocktower. Jihyo did the same as she doesn't one to be caught as the culprit of this new annoying prank by Yoo Jeongyeon.

The two made it to the Great Hall as the Clock continues its screeching noise they saw students covering their ears as they enter. Jeongyeon walks in a way that she have successfully done something but is trying to keep it subtle so that other students won't notice. Unfortunately for her, Nayeon knows that it was her who did it. Nayeon and Jeongyeon shared looks with each other. Jihyo saw the two do that and based from Nayeon's look of disappointment and Jeongyeon's look of triumph it is obvious that Jeongyeon won between their silent debate.

Jihyo became used to Nayeon and Jeongyeon teasing each other and sharing death glares. Ever since that whole mess back in Hogwarts Express, Jihyo became the referee between the two as she is the only one brave enough to sometimes tell the two to either start killing each other or start working together. It usually depends on the situation and honestly the two older kids are kinda scared of an angry Jihyo who apparently looks like is going to transform into an dragon and roast them alive if they don't stop bicker like an old married couple.

Both Nayeon and Jeongyeon are thankful that Jihyo haven't considered being an animagus because if Jihyo became an animal like a wolf, a lion, or even a dragon, they'll both run for their lives if they pissed her off. Since Jihyo saw the exchanged stares that both Nayeon and Jeongyeon shared and its outcome, she slapped Jeongyeon's shoulder that immediately stopped the older kid from smiling like a champion. Jihyo then gave Nayeon a friendly wave who in turn returned it with a smile and an enthusiastic wave.

"That is the worst sound I've ever heard in my whole life." Sana said who is currently sitting at the Hufflepuff table with Momo whose head is covered by the hood of her robe. Mina is on the opposite side and also sitting at the Hufflepuff table with the two. As usual she's eating silently often times she would talk to Sana or Momo.

When the two Gryffindors passed by the two Hufflepuffs, Jeongyeon gave them a friendly tap on the shoulder. Momo still have the hood on her head just gave a nod to the Gryffindor while Sana outright grabbed Jeongyeon.

"Yah! Tell me Yoo Jeongyeon was that your fault?" Sana asked to which Jeongyeon denies. 

"Hello, Momo." Jihyo greeted the hooded girl. Momo pulled her into a hug.

"Hello Mina." Jihyo greeted the quiet Ravenclaw girl who then gave her a gummy smile and a wave.

Jeongyeon and Sana kept their little commotion. It only stopped when Sana saw Jihyo. She stood up from her seat to give the younger Gryffindor a hug. Jihyo is also used to Sana hugging her every time they see each other. Sana does that to everyone since she is literally a ball of sunshine that loves meeting new people and befriending them. After exchanging greeting with their friends, the two Gryffindors sat on their own table. They sat across each other, Jeongyeon facing Nayeon, who is also facing her in her own table. With Jihyo and the Hufflepuff table in between Nayeon and Jeongyeon, Jihyo could've swore she felt like a third wheel in an imaginary and non-existent relationship.

"Will you two knock it off already?" Jihyo said with annoyance in her voice as she is trying to enjoy her lunch.

"What do you mean?" Jeongyeon asked feigning innocence as she took a spoonful of her food.

"Do you think I'm that dense that I can't feel the two of you drilling a hole in my head as you two have your own stare off about two rooms away." Jihyo deadpanned. Jeongyeon almost chocked on her food after Jihyo's clapback.

Jeongyeon took a drink from her goblet as she tries to recover from chocking on her food. Jeongyeon took a quick glance at Nayeon who is failing to contain her laughter. She puts her goblet down after she drank from it. It refilled almost immediately with whatever Jeongyeon wanted to drink. The older Gryffindor's previous smile of triumph is replaced with a scowl. Jihyo lets out a giggle as Jeongyeon ate like a child throwing a tantrum.

The two Gryffindors ate silently as after a while Jeongyeon's hissy fit, she's back to normal. They shared conversations here and there. Jeongyeon would ask the younger one if there are any bullies giving both her and Mina any trouble. Jihyo would tell yes but since they haven't done something drastic yet she didn't tell Jeongyeon about them. She just shrugs the question off. Jeongyeon did not pry any deeper since based on what she sees, both Mina and Jihyo are doing well.

As lunch break draw to an end, Jeongyeon is anticipating the obnoxious chicken screech to ring throughout the school. Jihyo sighed as Jeongyeon covered her ears seconds before the loud screeching envelopes the entirety of the Castle grounds. Students and professors a like cover their ears. Students starts to leave the Great Hall while covering their ears and uttering their discomfort to themselves. Jeongyeon and Jihyo saw Momo and Mina standing at the side. The Hufflepuff still have her hood up and her hands covering her ears. Mina is also doing the same as well. The Gryffindors approached the pair. Momo honestly look like she's about to sleep on the floor any moment by now.

"That noise is even worse than a Mandrake's cry. I feel like my ears want to leave my body." Sana walks out with Nayeon as the Chicken Alarm slowly dies out.

"Oh well, here we go again..." Jihyo whispered to herself, it was quiet enough not to be heard by anyone.

The duo approached them. Sana as usual greets them with a warm hug. Nayeon is already eyeing Jeongyeon who is feigning innocence and obviously avoiding the Slytherin's eyes. Momo is definitely not in her best mood right now as her chin is already resting on top of Mina's head while her hands are wrapped around the Ravenclaw. Jihyo isn't dense. She knows what she sees and the messages in between.

She wasn't really participating in the banter between Nayeon and Jeongyeon who is back to challenging each other (again) at dueling club. Jihyo have memorized Nayeon and Jeongyeon's banter at this point as she's always in the middle whenever they throw (empty) words at each other. What Jihyo is more interested at looking at is the love triangle she's sensing between Momo, Mina, and Sana.

The thing about Park Jihyo, she analyzes people a lot. She tries to know who they are by reading beyond what they show to her. The scene right now is a good example of that. Jihyo immediately knows that Nayeon and Jeongyeon have a special bond that she doesn't know yet but its weird in its own way. She then shifts her attention to the three, Mina just let Momo rest on her head and Sana doesn't look like she's liking that her bestfriend is using the Ravenclaw as a pillow. She knows things for sure that these 5 girls have different relationships and bond that only they can know. Jihyo doesn't if Sana is jealous at Momo or Mina. She doesn't know if Nayeon keeps up with Jeongyeon's pestering because she likes her or because she's just really used to it. She doesn't know if Jeongyeon likes Nayeon but doesn't know how to express her feelings for her so she just do the opposite of affection.

Park Jihyo doesn't those details _yet._ It is uncertain whether her hunches are right or wrong but she loves the game that comes with it. She loves guessing and she loves the clues being given to her by her friends to decipher. In fact she just loves observing them as their relationship as a group of friends continue to deepen.

Only one thing is for sure, when Park Jihyo finally gets it right and have connected the dots, she'll confront them. Them being Nayeon or Jeongyeon, either of the two. It may take her days, months, or even years but it doesn't matter. The longer she observes the more time she'll have to connect the dots and the a clearer picture will emerge. She swears that once she's sure that her hunches are right. She is definitely right.

Park Jihyo is always right. Only her friends doesn't believe that because they can't face their truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #TWICEPlatform934


	11. MINA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choi and his gang of Pureblood jerks turned their sights on Mina after they found out about Mina's muggle background and seeing the quiet Ravenclaw as an easy target. Mina being the introvert pacifist that she is tries to avoid people even her friends for a while knowing that they would rain down spells on her bullies and get them in detention.

**IX: MINA**

Mina thought her first year at Hogwarts would be a lonely one as she isn't really connected to the Wizarding World unlike her pureblood friends with the exception of Jihyo who also grew up mostly in the Muggle world. She had already anticipated before that she will be friendless in Hogwarts and didn't put her expectations too high when it comes to acceptance and friends. She knew that there are people that look down on her status as a muggleborn. She knew that already as if the Muggle world was any different in terms of bullying the people who they see go against the status quo.

Mina is a smart kid and she knows how to use her intellect to her advantage. She may look frail and an easy target because of her robes that are hanging on her body and her quiet and soft demeanor. Mina knows when to fight, a trait no one really knows about. She knows when to retaliate because she doesn't really want to hurt others. She will retaliate only if the situation demands it. In their friend group, having Jeongyeon and Nayeon as the tank of the group who would go head first into a battle without any hesitation to wreck things up. Sana is the mediator, the one who tries to keep things calm as Jeongyeon and Nayeon are already starting to heat up their wands for an attack. Momo is there for defense and Jihyo is becoming a young apprentice to Jeongyeon and Nayeon as the three of them share the same fierce disposition to protect the people they love from anyone who wants to hurt them.

In Mina's opinion, if they are still friends until the last of them graduates they can be a really powerful team of witches who can do anything for the good of others. Thinking of her friends honestly ease her homesickness. This is the first time she has been alone without her parents. This is the first time she becomes independent. It is daunting at first but the presence of her friends really soothes her nerves. Mina doesn't like being alone. She knows the difference between solitude and loneliness. Its difference one feels light while the other feels like dragging a dead troll with your bare hands.

When Jeongyeon and Nayeon told the young Ravenclaw about Choi Iseul and his ragtag gang of Pureblood bullies who prey on lower year muggleborns, the pair are serious as they retell the story of once holding a kid upside-down using Levicorpus and threatens to dunk the said student upside-down in the Great Lake. Mina and Jihyo avoid the group at all cost mainly because they know that hanging out with Nayeon and Jeongyeon, the Choi's mortal enemies, they are automatically a target and with Mina's muggle heritage she already have a big X painted at her back.

This prompts Jihyo to assume her role as Mina's defender. if anyone wants to hurt the precious Ravenclaw then they will have to pass ALL 5 of them before even touching a strand of Mina's hair. Mina would be lying if she say that she doesn't like her friends' good will and sentiments but the fact that they think that she can't defend herself sting a little. She wants to prove them that she can also be as brave as Nayeon or Jeongyeon, or as charming as Sana, or as free-spirited as Momo, or as fierce as Jihyo. She wants to prove her friends that she is as good as them.

Mina would walk to the Library after class to study harder and gain more knowledge about magic. She would spend hours reading and still, only moving when turning a page, writing on her notes or standing up to browse or return a book. She would be there until dinner to which Momo would always come and see her at the library and calling her to eat. Today is a weekend and students are mostly in their common rooms or wandering in the school grounds.

As usual, Mina would see Momo waiting for her outside the Ravenclaw Common Room. Since today is just a casual day, everyone is wearing their casual clothes. Some wore pyjamas around campus not bothering to wear something grand. 

"Good Morning, Momo." Mina greets the new Hufflepuff seeker.

"Hello. How was sleep?" Momo greets her with a soft smile.

"Its fine. How about you." Mina answered. Momo stretched her arms as they walk.

"Energizing. I'm ready to for my first quidditch practice." Momo said as she did a fist pump in the air with a smile of determination.

"Congratulations again on getting into your team." Mina said to the Hufflepuff as she gave her a gummy smile. Momo stared but Mina didn't noticed her stare.

"I wonder what's for breakfast." Momo whispered loud enough for Mina to hear.

"I think its the usual again." Mina answered. Momo lets out a sigh of disappointment

"Anyway, are you watching quidditch practice later?" Momo asked. Mina slightly shook her head. Momo was obviously quite saddened that she isn't going to watch her first practice as seeker.

"I'm sorry, I have to study in the library." Mina apologized to Momo who just smiled at her.

"No, its fine." the Hufflepuff replied. "As long as you watch my game then its fine if you miss my practice." Momo added.

The pair reached the Great Hall with students doing their usual morning routine. It isn't as packed as it is during the weekdays, in fact some parts of the tables are empty. They saw Jihyo and Jeongyeon sitting at the Gryffindor table joined by Nayeon who is sitting beside Jeongyeon. For Mina, it is nothing out of the ordinary to see Jeongyeon and Nayeon together but for the older Hufflepuff, it is already getting quite weird since she was one of the witnesses of Jeongyeon and Nayeon's very heated and intense rivalry.

It is not that there isn't a rivalry going on between the two. There is an intense burning rivalry between the Gryffindor and Slytherin but it wasn't like last year where they are really wanting each other gone. This rivalry feels different to Momo as she have seen Jeongyeon studying harder and even gaining house points for Gryffindor by doing well in their classes together. As usual, even if Momo notices, she doesn't like prying into people's relationships. 

Mina really look up to both Nayeon, and Jeongyeon. They have each other that brings out the best of them. It is quite unorthodox in a way that they piss each other over the edge for the other to do something about it. Strange but it works. She may not have someone that pushes her to bring out her best but she does have a reason to do that. The reason being she doesn't want to be seen as a target of bullying. She wants to show that she's powerful too.

"Where is Sana?" Mina asked the Hufflepuff after scanning the area and not finding Sana anywhere.

"I actually don't know. She woke up earlier than me." Momo shrugs.

"And you're not worried?" Mina asked.

"No." Momo replied as they walk closer to the trio sitting on the Gryffindor table.

"Why?" Mina asked. They reached the their friends who are busy having a discussion and they exchanged unspoken pleasantries with them.

"Sana loves walking around the campus every morning during weekends. Looks like she does her routine earlier than usual." Momo sat down beside Mina who sat down beside Jihyo.

"Mina! There you are!" Nayeon exclaimed to the Ravenclaw which earned her looks from Jeongyeon, Jihyo, and Momo. All of which she paid no attention too. The older girl leaned closer to the young Ravenclaw.

"Choi found out about your muggleborn status." Nayeon revealed the secret to the group.

Jeongyeon who was drinking from her goblet almost choked on her drink. Jihyo who was about to eat a spoonful of her food stopped midway and Momo who was about to get some sausages from the plate halted. Everyone is looking at the Slytherin with shock and other mixture of emotions in their faces. Nayeon went back to original seating position. Their group is silent until Sana came looking angry.

"Good morning-" Mina was about to greet the Hufflepuff who just took a three pieces of toast and left angrily.

Everyone noticed Sana's glare at Momo. Mina just ate her food silently. There is an obvious tension around the table but this time its not coming from Nayeon and Jeongyeon. Something felt weird as Mina's intuition is telling her that she is part of this growing tension. No one is brave enough to diffuse the tension as they all ate silently. Nayeon's information from the Slytherin common room is now thrown out of the window as it feels like there are more pressing issues than Choi and his stupid gang. Mina finished eating as soon as possible as she doesn't like the mood around them. 

"I'm going now." Mina bowed her head. The Gryffindors and Nayeon gave her their unspoken goodbyes as she fast walk out of the Great Hall. However, Momo said nothing.

Mina doesn't really know where to go. She wants to go to the library and be there until lunch or until dinner but also she wants to go to the Ravenclaw tower and be there until night time. She doesn't know what happened back there and she doesn't want to know. It seems like Momo and Sana had a fight that somewhat involves her. As far as Mina knows, she didn't do anything to neither of them. 

The Ravenclaw have decided to return to her common room to get her books and notes before going to the library. On the way to the Ravenclaw tower was quiet one as she only sees her fellow Ravenclaws walking the halls or chatting on the side. When she finally got in her dorm she sat for a while on her bed as she thinks about what happened to Momo and Sana and who is she somewhat involved. She made up her mind to stay away from her friends as she sees that as a solution that all of them will be comfortable with as she doesn't like to fix things that involves friends. Mina hopes that this minor gap in their friendship would somehow magically be rapaired.

For the whole day, Mina spent her day in the library reading books and advancing her knowledge. The library doesn't have that much students during the weekends so everything is much more quiet than usual.

"Mina, its already almost curfew. You need to get to your dorm now, dear." The kind school librarian reminded Mina as she returned some books to the shelves.

"Yes, Madame, This is my last books I'm just returned them." Mina politely replied and gave a soft smile to the old lady.

"Ah don't bother. Just put it here and I'll be the one to put them back." The librarian said. Mina hesitated at first before obliging.

"Thank you." Mina bowed and thanked the old lady before heading out of the library.

Mina thought that her way back to the Ravenclaw tower would be a quiet one until one turn she saw Choi hanging out with his usual friends. His friends are composed from different houses but mainly are from Slytherin and Gryffindor. Mina was about to turn back until she heard one of Choi's female companions call her. Mina did not turn around and she started walking faster. The gang's footsteps are also picking up the pace as they chase the poor Ravenclaw.

"OI! Muddy! Come here." A female voice called her and the whole group laughed.

"New nickname for mudbloods, Nice one." A male voice complimented and Mina heard a high five.

"Why are you running now mudblood? No friends to run to?" Choi mocked as Mina as running at this point.

"Scared of us?" Choi said as they laughed. Mina runs as fast as she could.

Now she is being chased by 4 bullies. Mina runs. She doesn't care where she's going because she just wants to hide away from them as much as possible. Then she saw two prefects doing their patrols. Mina ran to them. The two prefects happens to be from Hufflepuff.

"Hey, its almost curfew why aren't you in your dorm yet?" One of them asked.

"I stayed late in the library that's why." Mina answered but her attention isn't focused on the Hufflepuff prefect. The prefects followed her gaze to see Choi's and his gang looking mad as they back away.

The two prefects escorted Mina to the Ravenclaw Tower. Mina can't run from them for long and in the end of the week she becomes the new target of Choi's bullying. She's just quiet about this. She avoided Jihyo as well and seeing that the situation between Momo and Sana isn't getting any better she distanced herself more from them. Jeongyeon and Nayeon both see what is happening and tried their best to get something from Mina but the Ravenclaw gives short answers and would leave after. In short, they are falling apart.

*****

It has been a month, Mina have been avoiding everyone. Momo and Sana are sitting far apart each other. Jihyo is still trying to interact with Mina but the Ravenclaw would either ignore or leave politely. The painfully obvious tension around them is making both Nayeon and Jeongyeon take matters to their own hands. This isn't the first time they will be working together but this will be their first time to fix something that isn't about bullies but instead it is fixing friendships. The two know little on how to fix friendships but they will try repeatedly just for them to be back as a happy group of friends.

Mina knows how eager the two are in trying to start a conversation with her. Unfortunately for them, Mina is quite an elusive one. They don't see her around even in the library. They have no idea where Mina goes these days. Momo is distraught by the fact that she would wait every morning at the Ravenclaw tower and wait for Mina to come out just to find that Mina already went out early. For the whole month, it felt like Mina just disappeared.

Little did they know that Mina found refuge around the surrounding area of the boathouse by the Great Lake. She goes there instead of the library nowadays just to hide from people. She would sit under those tall trees whose trunks are as wide a the sofa back in the Ravenclaw Common Room. She would also eat there as well and feed some crumbs to the birds nearby.

The whole month of being tormented by Choi's pureblood gang is already punishing enough for her. She doesn't want to fight them even if she already knew how to cast spells taught for 4th years. Mina had been feeling down since that day when Sana walked into the Great Hall and glared at Momo and left. For four weeks, this had been her loneliest since arriving at Hogwarts.

She thought that the friends she met at the train would be her friends forever. Mina have no idea what happened and being an 11 year old without your parents to help her out she doesn't know what to do. Thinking the best course of action is avoidance to the problem.

Mina walks back to the castle grounds for lunch to quickly grab some food before going back to the boathouse. She reached the Great Hall to find a couple of students who are having their early lunches and she saw no one she didn't want to see. Mina hastily grabbed finger foods like sandwiches which she wrapped delicately with a table napkin and placed it on her robe. As she was about to leave, she crossed paths with Momo and Sana who came from separate directions prior. Obviously there is still hostility between the two Hufflepuffs. Mina excused herself and walked out into the main courtyard. Sana did not bat an eye on Mina while Momo's eyes followed Mina as she walked out.

"Oh there is our favorite Ravenclaw mudblood." Choi called out. He is with his friends who are hanging out by the courtyard.

"Oi mudblood! Where are you going?" A Gryffindor kid called out to Mina as she ignores them.

"Colloshoo!" Choi casted a spell on Mina which caused her shoes to stick to the ground making her unable to walk.

His gang walks towards the stuck Ravenclaw until Momo shouted, "Flipendo duo!" it caused two of Choi's friends to be knocked back.

"Don't you ever dare lay a single finger on her." Momo threatened with her wand aimed and her face is seething with rage.

"Oh here to protect your little defenseless girlfriend, Hirai?" Choi mocked.

"Harm her again and I swear it will be the last time you'll have hands." Momo spat back her voice full of anger.

"You still have more to learn, bloodtraitor." He responded back.

With their wands raised, an impromptu duel happens as used her advance knowledge of spells to terminate any spell casted on her. She was able to get her shoe unstuck. She sees Momo struggling as Choi is a third year student who happens to be more advance than Momo, who is only a second year. Choi's advantage is the amount of spells he can cast offensively. It is a good thing Momo have been practicing a lot with her shields but that requires a lot of mental power and with her unstable emotions, Momo's shields gets weaker as Choi's spells hits it.

Sana is now out of the castle along with Nayeon, Jihyo, and Jeongyeon. Nayeon was about to run beside Momo but was pulled back by Sana and Jeongyeon as white sparks bounced out of Momo's shield and almost hits her.

"That was close." Nayeon said as she was slightly shocked by that.

"Well next time don't rush into a duel." Jeongyeon retorts.

"I know that." Nayeon replied.

"Is that Mina behind Choi?" Jihyo pointed out Mina who have her wand aimed at Choi.

"What is she doing there!?" Jeongyeon reacted and was almost going to do the same thing Nayeon did earlied but was stopped by Sana.

"She could get hurt, Sana!" Jeongyeon reacted to Sana's pull.

"For Merlin's sake. Stop babying Mina. She's more than just a what you think and you've been treating her like. Can you guys stop?" Sana reacted quite aggressively which the whole group was shocked as they never saw Sana speak so mad before.

"Hey look, we didn-" Jeongyeon was cut off by the sound of Mina's voice.

"Stupefy!" Mina shouted and her wand did its magic. It was perfectly executed that she had Choi rendered unconscious after being knocked back.

All the students who were watching were all in awe as this quiet Ravenclaw managed to cast a perfect stunning spell and she is just a first year, let alone a muggleborn. Sana's smile grew wider as she cheered for Mina. The Hufflepuff ran to Mina and enveloped her in a tight hug. Momo is sitting on the ground trying to get her bearings while the Gryffindors and Nayeon are all confused at Sana's sudden attitude shift.

Jeongyeon went to check on Momo. Sana, Nayeon, and Jihyo all went to hug Mina who is still visibly shocked and guilty at the same time. The overwhelming surge of emotions instantly made her cry. The girls panicked at Mina's sudden tears.

"Oh no. Mina are you okay?" Nayeon asked.

"Hey." Jeongyeon greets the group but her smile faded when she saw Mina in tears. "Why are you crying?"

"Was it Jeongyeon? Did Jeongyeon's presence made you cry?" Nayeon teased. Jeongyeon playfully shoved the Slytherin in response.

Mina couldn''t talk even if she wants to. She feels sad, happy, proud, scared, and drained all at the same time. It felt like crashing down on her and the only reaction she could muster is by cying. The other girls didn't bother asking why she's crying as if they already knew why. Momo on the other hand finally got herself together and joined the others surrounding Mina as she cried. They all enveloped her in a group hug as they whisper soothing messages and comforting rubs on her back.

Mina wasn't sure at first if she belonged here or if she belongs anywhere. It was until today, when she casted a perfect stunning spell to save her friend and now being hugged by these 5 girls who she just knew for 5 months as if she is someone they knew since their childhood.

For the first time, Myoui Mina felt she belong. She is a part of them and they are a part of her. Nayeon, Jeongyeon, Momo, Sana, and Jihyo are her first real friends her whole life and she would want their friendship to last a lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #TWICEPlatform934


	12. SANA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reconciliation between the two Hufflepuffs as they both learn the value of friendship. Momo admits that she's crushing on Mina.
> 
> A new school year starts, Nayeon is now in fourth year, Jeongyeon, Momo, and Sana is now in third year, Mina and Jihyo is now on their second year. A new face joined the Hufflepuff common room.

**X: SANA**

Sana had been Momo's best friend in Hogwarts. Its been a year since the day they met each other at Hogwarts Express along with the shenanigans they had to deal with being with Jeongyeon that year. After being sorted into the same house and spending most of their summers together, the two girls have established a relationship that is synonymous to sibling. They would fight, bicker, and have misunderstandings but they make sure that it doesn't break the bond they have carefully built over a year.

Sana knows Momo from head to toe. She knows that her best friend likes someone. Often times people overlook Sana as a fun loving dorky Hufflepuff but that's just the tip of the iceberg. Minatozaki Sana is genius in her own way. She knows many things that can be seen as useless information by other but for her it is those small insignificant details that make the bigger picture.

Momo's behavior since starting the term, have out of her usual routine. Sana noticed how early Momo goes to bed and wakes up and at first she's proud that her best friend is starting to become an early riser as it saves her a lot of time to wake her up. Sana then would find Momo with Mina already having their breakfast. At first Sana was happy that Mina is having fun with them and together with Jeongyeon, Nayeon, and Jihyo. It was until when Sana noticed Momo struggling on staying awake during classes and often time the professors would see her asleep and as a penalty, Hufflepuff's house points are deducted.

Time pass and Sana have noticed it. Momo is crushing hard on Mina, she isn't blind. She confided with Jihyo one time about Momo's crush on Mina and to her surprise the Gryffindor also sees it. Sana is just unsure if Mina notice that Momo like her. Somewhere in her consciousness, Sana is jealous that Momo have a crush on Mina. Its not that she likes Momo or Mina. She actually confused if this jealousy stems from the fact Momo found someone better than her as a friend or if she does like Momo. It honestly frustrates Sana a lot especially seeing Momo having fun being around Mina.

Momo does things to Mina that she doesn't do to Sana. Momo wakes up earlier for Mina. Momo fetches Mina from the library so that they could have lunch or dinner together. Momo is different around Mina. This breaks Sana heart because nothing hurts more than the thought of being replaced. During summer, they both said that they will enter quidditch together. Momo loves the sport but Sana is reluctant. She just joined because she just wants to be with her best friend. Sana wanting to feel validated by her best friend confided Momo the night before their first quidditch practice.

"Hey, Momo." Sana called. They are now in their beds lying down. As usual their beds are adjacent to each other.

"Yeah?" Momo answered. She is looking at the ceiling.

"Am I still your best friend?" Sana reluctantly asked. Momo didn't answer immediately.

"What kind of question is that?" Momo asked back. This time Momo faced Sana.

"Just answer it." Sana shrugs.

"Yes. Of course, you are still my best friend." Momo answered. She was confused by Sana's random question at first but she dismissed it as its probably Sana being Sana.

"What about Mina then?" Sana asked. This caused Momo's relaxed and composed disposition to shift into a somewhat uncomfortable one.

"What do you mean? Mina is our friend." Momo plainly stated.

"No, I mean what is she to you?" Sana rephrased her question.

"She's my friend." Momo tried to say something different to what she wants to say. Both of them knows it.

"Stop lying to me, Momo." Sana said. Momo can hear bitterness in her voice.

"Mina is a friend to me, Sana." Momo said this time she is annoyed by the useless pestering by Sana. "What do you want, Sana?" Momo returns the question.

"Nothing. Goodnight." Sana turns around in her bed.

"Now you're being unreasonable." Momo said to Sana knowing that the other isn't asleep yet. Sana didn't move.

"Stop being jealous. You have no reason to." Momo spits venom to Sana's feelings. Sana sleep with dry tears that night as that was the most hurtful thing Momo said to her.

The next morning, Sana didn't wake up as the Sana who is a ball of sunshine and happiness instead she woke up pissed and hurt. She didn't bother waking Momo up. She didn't bother greeting the people around the Hufflepuff dorm a good morning. She didn't bother giving a damn to anyone. Sana is not in her best mood as she walk around the Castle grounds trying to keep her head clear and calm. What Momo said to her last night. After wandering the ground for about an hour, her stomach starts rumbling and she knows its time for some breakfast.

Sana entered the Great Hall but as soon as seeing Momo and Mina sitting beside each other she can't help but to feel more annoyed. Mina tried to greet her but she didn't care. Sana just took 3 pieces of toast from the table and immediately left. Before leaving she made sure to glare at Momo. A gesture that signals they are not in good terms. Of course, the others have picked it up but Sana is now outside of the Great Hall and is too mad to care if they are talking about her now.

A month after not talking and blatantly avoiding Momo and Mina, Sana have noticed a lot changed after that morning. Momo is barely passing her subjects. She's usually falling asleep in class and sometimes professors catch her completely out. This cause a lot of deduction for Hufflepuff. Sana also noticed Momo's sloppiness during quidditch practice. Often the quidditch captain scolds her for not being focused enough as she was almost got hit by a bludger. Good thing the beater got to it first before it hit Momo right on the temple.

Seeing her friend is such a different state, Sana have to do something to get Momo back on track. Sana cares a lot for Momo although there are times Momo does her own things alone the latter also care a lot about Sana. She doesn't want to see her friend spiral into whatever she's becoming. Momo's grades are barely passing, she's trying to balance both quidditch and studying.

One day, Sana found Momo sleeping on the couch of the Hufflepuff common room. Her potions book covers her sleeping face. Her uniform is ruffled as if she was made to run from the main floor to the 7th floor of the castle and back again. Momo's Hufflepuff neck tie is loose and the sleeves of her white shirt is rolled up. It is obvious that Momo's isn't at her best as she looks exhausted and have pushed herself too much trying to catch up to her studies.

"Mo, wake up." Sana gently shook her sleeping friend. It took her a couple of tries before Momo jerks up making her potions book to fall of her face.

"Ugh...hey Sana." Momo greeted. She scrambles to fix her notes and books on the coffee table.

"Are you okay?" Sana asked. She also helped her friend pick up scattered parchments.

"I'm good." Momo said with tiredness in her voice. 

"No, you're not. I noticed you haven't been yourself recently." Sana said and she sat beside Momo on the couch.

"Its nothing. I'm just having a lot of things going through my head." Momo said. The air is awkward between them. 

"Sana-"

"Momo-" They both say simultaneously.

"You go first." Momo said. Sana did not protest.

"I don't know whats going on with you but I'm worried. I feel that I did this to you." Sana said. Guilt seeps into her words and to her facial expression.

"No, you didn't do anything. Whatever is happening to me is my doing, not yours." Momo said. "I shouldn't have forgotten about my best friend." she added and slowly tears form around Momo's eyes.

"I felt like I took your friendship for granted and I feel like a bad friend to you. When Mina came, I forgot about you. I am admitting that now." Momo continued. Sana is trying to hold her tears as well as she puts a comforting arm around Momo's shoulder.

"I was unsure of what is Mina to me because I don't know if I only like her as a friend or something more than that. I was confused. I'm sorry for being a bad best friend." Momo said and this time her tears are already falling. Sana wipes her best friend's tears using her sleeves.

"Hey, Mo. Its fine. I'm sorry that I left you when you needed me. I admit I got jealous that you are getting closer to Mina and barely talking to me." Sana said.

"You know the longer I thought about what you said to me that night, the better I understood." Sana pondered. Momo looked at her friend.

"I have nothing to be jealous about because friendship isn't about exclusivity. A person can have many best friends but at the same time they have to be the best for you too. Why call them best friend if they don't bring the best part of you. Right?" Sana said. Momo stared at her best friend as she tries to comprehend what Sana said.

"I'm too tired to think but I like what you said that best friends bring the best part of you. I'm sorry again." Momo said. Sana pulled her into a hug.

"Its fine. I forgive you. I'm sorry too." Sana said while in their embrace. Sana lets go. "So you have a crush on Mina?" She asked Momo which caused the other to suddenly become flustered.

"Shhhh! Keep it down." Momo spoke in a hushed voice.

"Don't worry its our secret. I won't tell Mina you have a crush on her." Sana giggled at her friend's flustered face. She then suddently becomes serious. "Anyway, can all of you stop treating Mina like a defenseless baby. She's a Ravenclaw for Merlin's sake. I feel she's better than Nayeon-unnie if they are in the same year." Sana said.

The rest of their school year, the 5 girls became closer friends as they were able to fix their first major fight as a group. It strengthens their bond together. They finally acknowledge each other's weaknesses and strengths. They help each other overcome fears and improve on what they are already good at.

It wouldn't be a complete school year for the 6 of them without Nayeon and Jeongyeon butting heads against each other. Usually impromptu duels take place anywhere and anytime. Jihyo had her fair share of being a referee whenever things go out of hand. An example of this was when Nayeon sent Jeongyeon flying a couple of feet due to her casting stupefy despite having no practice with the spell. The Gryffindor end up in the Hospital wing for at least 3 days. Nayeon would always visit Jeongyeon either out of guilt or pride because she managed to put the Gryffindor in the Hospital wing.

Another instance of Jeongyeon and Nayeon' never ending jabs to each other was during a quidditch game between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Nayeon being the announcer have to be neutral despite her house playing against their Arch-nemesis. Jeongyeon is surprisingly a good keeper despite being a second year. Slytherin can barely score when she's on the post. The Gryffindor would often look at the announcer's back and give Nayeon a playful wink to the Slytherin's annoyance since her house haven't scored for the past 5 minutes.

Nayeon and Jeongyeon became Hogwart's top students despite being in different years and houses it all culminates to the House points the two of them gather for their house. For this year's house cup unfortunately for the both of them, Ravenclaw won the House Cup.

*****

A new school year has begun. Nayeon is now in 4th year, Jeongyeon, Momo, and Sana are in 3rd year, Mina and Jihyo is now in 2nd year. Apparently their annual **_"First Day Hogwarts Express Chaos"_** did not happen year as the six of them shared one cabin on their train ride to Hogwarts. As usual, the start of the term feast is greeted the students before officially starting the school year tomorrow. Sana and Momo really didn't care about the sorting ceremony since they don't know anyone they are looking forward to being a house mate. They just enjoyed eating especially Momo as she sees jokbal on the table. Sana knows how much Momo loves the start of the year feast because its the only time they serve jokbal.

Sana is true to her word, she kept Momo's secret. The secret that she have a huge crush on Mina. Sana is happy that her best friend became more open to her after that. She listens to Momo's gushing and stories about her day. Basically after the fight, Momo finally let herself go around Sana and this in return made Sana really happy that Momo opened a part of her personality to her. Also Sana thinks it is disrespectful to tell Mina about Momo's crush on her as it is not her business to mingle with. However, she's there for Momo if ever she wants to confess.

Sana noticed that afterwards, Momo started picking up herself to make up for her barely passing grades. Thank Merlin's beard she did because one last blunder she'll end up failing second year. Sana is proud Momo was able to recover her old self. Even in quidditch, she became more alert, faster and flexible that in almost every game, Hufflepuff wins because she caught the game. Gryffindor may have Jeongyeon as their star keeper but Hufflepuff have the best seeker so far.

Sana is never really liked playing quidditch since it confuses her. She tries to love the sport for Momo and her house. Hufflepuff is short of a chaser last year that is why she joined the try outs. This year will be her last year playing as she already told the captain that she's quitting next year. All they hope they find a chaser by next year. Sana thinks she isn't a major factor to the team anyways, seeing that she's not that good catching the quaffle at the same time avoiding bludgers. Being the quidditch cup winner last year, they have the opportunity to be the first team to do try-outs.

After the tryouts, Sana noticed a girl who is wearing a weird hat. She find the hat cute but she can't make what is the creature in the hat is. Momo is talking to her but she's too preoccupied looking at the hat the girl was wearing. By instinct, Sana absent-mindlessly, went to the girl and touched the hat that is covering her whole head. Since it is a weekend, students wear casual clothes around the campus. Sana touched the cute hat covering the girls head.

"Sana! Oh for Merlin's sake." Momo tried to drag her friend away from the girl who is looking weirdly at her.

"YAAAAH! Momoring!" Sana threw a fit.

"I'm sorry my friend is a little weird." Momo apologized to the girl. The girl who is dumbfounded stuttered to find words.

"A-aren't you Momo?" The girl asked as if she just saw the greatest witch right in front of her.

"Uhhh yes..? That is me." Both Momo and Sana halted. Momo's arms are wrapped around Sana who is trying to touch the hat.

"OH MY GOD!" The girl suddenly starts fanning herself and jumping up and down. "Wait. Okay. Dubu calm down. You look weird." she said to herself.

"Hello, Momo-unnie. I'm Kim Dahyun. I'm a first year Hufflepuff!" Dahyun waved at Momo who have no idea what to do. "I am a big fan! You are such a good seeker!" Dahyun added.

"Thank you. Uhm...this is my friend-" Momo was cut off by Dahyun.

"OH! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Dahyun started to panic again. "I can't believe Momo and Sana is talking to me. Am I dreaming?" Dahyun said to herself but is loud enough for the two to hear.

"Anyway, I'm sorry about my friend here." Momo said. 

"No, it's okay." Dahyun smiled.

"Wow. You're cute." Sana blurted out of nowhere. Both Momo and Dahyun heard what she said.

"Excuse me?" Dahyun asked.

"What?" Sana asked confused.

"What?" Dahyun asked again.

"Dahyun, I'm really sorry about Sana. I think she's just hungry." Momo apologized again to Dahyun then she carried Sana away to prevent her from further embarrassment.

The duo reached the Hufflepuff dorms. Sana still can't stop thinking about Dahyun and how cute she is. She also smells like a baby. All Sana is thinking is how come they just met only today. Sana is spacing out and Momo makes fun of her friend's situation by throwing crumpled parchment paper and trying to aim for Sana's head. It was after the fourth paper Sana snapped out of it. She threw the parchment paper back to Momo who is laughing hard.

They arrived at the Great Hall for lunch. As usual, the Jeongyeon, Nayeon, Jihyo, and Mina are already eating lunch but this time they are sitting at the Ravenclaw table together with Mina. They approached the group and Sana saw the girl with a cute hat wrapped around her head, wearing a cow print pajamas and a hoodie sitting with their group. Obviously, Momo and Sana is shocked to see her hanging out with them. Jihyo seeing that the two Hufflepuffs have arrived she plans to introduce Dahyun to them.

"So this is Dahyun." Jihyo starts.

"Ah! No need for introductions, Jihyo-unnie. I met them earlier." Dahyun gave them a smile.

"How?" Jihyo asked.

"Well, Sana started caressing Dahyun's hat after tryouts. I had to physically pull her off her." Momo said. Nayeon started laughing.

"Its cute! Look at it! Its a chicken." Sana defended herself.

"Dahyun's fashion is quite eccentric." Mina commented.

"See! Even Mina agrees!" Sana said.

"Is this bad? Is what I'm wearing bad?" Dahyun asked.

"No! You're cute actually." Sana said to Dahyun and flashed a cute smile at the younger.

"Am I seeing this right or Sana is flirting with Dahyun?" Jeongyeon whispered to Jihyo.

"I don't know actually." Jihyo replied.

It was a good lunch until Choi and his gang have decided to ruin things again by sending flying egg at Dahyun's head. Before Sana could warn Dahyun, the younger girl already knows that it's coming for her. Dahyun quickly avoided the rain of eggs but Nayeon, Mina and Momo wasn't lucky.

"CHOI ISEUL!!" Nayeon shouted.

"YOU DESERVE IT, TRAITOR!" Choi shouted back and his gang laughed with him.

"OI YOU SLYTHERIN SCUM! WAIT TILL MINA GETS YOU!" Jeongyeon shouted.

"Mina, come on raise your wand." Jihyo said.

"Pretend to be threatening Mina." Jeongyeon encouraged.

"O-okay." Mina timidly obliged.

Mina stood up slamming her palms on the table. Choi and his gang stopped laughing as Mina raised her wand. Jeongyeon and Jihyo gave them a death stare. Mina is trying to be as threatening as possible with her wand aimed at Choi.

"I SUGGEST IF YOU START RUNNING NOW CHOI!" Jeongyeon shouted.

"YEAH! YOU DON'T WANT BOTH NAYEON AND MINA SHOOT YOU A BARRAGE OF STUNNING SPELLS THAT WILL PUT YOU FOR A YEAR IN ST. MUNGO'S!" Jihyo shouted as well.

Choi and his gang immediately run out of the Great Hall. Jeongyeon casted a cleaning spell on the egged trio to get their clothes clean again. 

"Thanks, Jeong. Saves us a lot from further humiliation." Momo thanked.

"Woah! Mina didn't tell me she's feared in Hogwarts." Dahyun said in awe.

"Because I'm not." Mina replied.

"What do you mean you're not? You just drove those jerks away." Dahyun reasoned.

"Jeongyeon and Jihyo were the ones who actually drove them. I just stood there and pointed my wand." Mina shrugs.

"Choi is scared of Mina because last year he was hit by her stunning spell that knocked him out for at least 18 hours." Sana said.

"THATS SO COOL! I didn't know you guys are so cool! I wish I can be as cool as you." Dahyun said.

"You can hang out with us. We aren't some clique or something. This all happened because of those two." Momo pointed at Nayeon and Jeongyeon respectively. They are currently having an argument how to become an animagus and who will be an animagus first.

"I'm finally having friends!" Dahyun threw her fist in the air and closed her eyes.

Sana watched Dahyun and her antics. It honestly amused her. Sana have never seen a person this happy and with so much funny antics. She doesn't understand what Dahyun is doing sometimes but its so cute she would watch it forever if she can. If Sana knows how to paint, she'll paint Dahyun and have Dahyun's portrait hung in her house and it would feels like her day would brighten ten times.

Funny. Last year it was Momo crushing over a someone. Now its coming for Sana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #TWICEPlatform934


	13. JIHYO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Quidditch Season. Nayeon is frustrated that her house got last place while Hufflepuff won because of Momo and Gryffindor is second because of Jeongyeon. Nayeon wants to see her team win at least a game or two in order to wipe the grin off Jeongyeon's face. Jihyo is just done with the two of them.

**XI: JIHYO**

Jihyo knows how competitive the whole school becomes once quidditch season starts. Nayeon to be exact is currently the school's personification of what a Slytherin should be. Jihyo is actually kinda scared of how Nayeon is serious about quidditch knowing that the girl isn't that much of a fan of the sport herself. Jihyo thought Nayeon became a quidditch announcer for extra curricular activity and things like that but she wasn't aware is _that_ serious when it comes to quidditch.

Today is the first game that will start the quidditch season. Jihyo is at the Gryffindor table eating lunch alone since for today's game, it is Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. Nayeon is at the Slytherin table minding her own business. Sana and Momo are nowhere to be found as of the moment. Mina actually passed as Ravenclaw's seeker and is currently seating with her team mates at the Ravenclaw table speaking in hushed voices talking about their gameplan for today. Dahyun, well, she is off somewhere probably picking bugs and experimenting on them. 

Jihyo is almost halfway done when the Gryffindor team showed up for lunch. They aren't wearing their actual quidditch uniforms but are wearing the standard Gryffindor quidditch jumper. Jeongyeon already have her dragonhide shin guards on. The Gryffindor captain greeted the Ravenclaw captain and shook hands and exchanged goodluck. Jihyo caught Nayeon staring a Jeongyeon with her mouth agape. Jihyo is tempted to shoot a jet of water at Nayeon's open mouth but decided against it after remembering that Nayeon today isn't the usual Nayeon. Today's Nayeon is a raging personification of competitiveness.

Jeongyeon does in fact look good. Jihyo doesn't deny that the older girl sure does have the charisma. Her boy-cut hair that she dyed blonde this year sure did made a couple of heads turn, Nayeon included. Now, put Jeongyeon in her quidditch attire, you have both boys and girls from first to fourth year falling heads over heels for her. Jihyo may have overheard a couple of student gossips here and there about how their little group of friends are composed of attractive kids. She remembers that one time she heard a group of girls gushing about them while she's in the bathroom.

Suffice to say, their small group is popular. None of them really sought the attention in the first place except for Jeongyeon and Nayeon. Often times Jihyo thinks that they are popular because of the two as they are either seen always eating together in whatever table they want to eat at or is usually wandering around the campus together. Now, Jihyo hears hushed voices awestruck by Yoo Jeongyeon's quidditch visuals. If Jihyo's brain have a mouth, it had already vomited out of disgust. Jihyo knows Jeongyeon enough to see that the keeper is enjoying the attention.

"Hey, Jihyo." Jeongyeon approached her with a confident smile.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Jihyo asked as she noticed Jeongyeon's awfully confident smile.

"What do you mean?" Jeongyeon said as she tried to feign ignorance.

"Stop it. It's more disturbing than a dementor." Jihyo deadpans.

"Is it bad to smile when you're happy?" Jeongyeon asked rhetorically.

"Its bad when you look like a prisoner who just escaped from Azkaban." Jihyo retorted. Jeongyeon ignored the younger girl's comment.

"So what does Nabongs look like?" Jeongyeon asked. Jihyo just eyed her weirdly.

"Are you sure you are not crushing on her, Jeong?" Jihyo asked back.

"Merlin's beard just answer the question." Jeongyeon sighed as she rolled her eyes at her friends "ridiculous" question.

"Psh. Well she looks like her jaw dropped on the floor. Hope that boost your ego." Jihyo said. Jeongyeon smiled wider. "Are you really sure you don't have a crush on her?" Jihyo asked her again.

"Merlin's beard what the heck are you talking about?" Jeongyeon said as if what Jihyo said is the most scandalous thing she ever heard.

"I'm just asking. Why are you suddenly defensive there." Jihyo joked at Jeongyeon who wasn't having it.

"You know you look good together. I hear a lot of students thought you two are actually together." Jihyo throws a joking statement that physically made Jeongyeon gag.

"Are you trying to sabotage me?" Jeongyeon asked rhetorically.

"No. You're the one getting all gushy mushy there." Jihyo said after she laughs at Jeongyeon's face.

"I'm onto you, Park. You're trying to sabotage the key player." Jeongyeon said as she playfully squints her eyes at Jihyo.

"Psh. Just admit you like Nayeon-unnie." Jihyo said as she took a bite of her food.

"That is the most absurd and most ridiculous thing you ever said." Jeongyeon said as she walks away with both of her hands on her ears.

"I don't know if both of them are so dense or really in denial." Jihyo said to herself after she let out a soft sigh.

After lunch, Students gathered to the quidditch pitch finding their seats. As usual, their group sat together no matter their house. This is also Dahyun's first quidditch match and she's conflicted on who to cheer. Momo obviously is cheering Ravenclaw because of Mina. Sana cheers whoever is winning. Jihyo is on full on competitive mode. Nayeon is on the Announcer's booth hyping up the crowd.

"Are you ready for the first game for this season!?" Nayeon hypes up the students who roared in excitement. 

"Madame Hooch is now approaching the center field holding the quaffle and the chest that holds the two bludgers and the golden snitch." Nayeon commented

"GO GRYFFINDOOOOOO!" Jihyo shouted and cheered for her House.

"WOOOH YES! GO GRYFFINDOOOOOR!" Sana followed suit.

"GO JEONGYEON-UNNIE!" Dahyun shouted to the field.

Jeongyeon heard Dahyun's cheer and looked at their direction and gave them a smile and wave. The surrounding students in their area suddenly started squealing. Momo finds it funny that Jeongyeon have fans. Sana got flustered and shocked by Jeongyeon's impact. Dahyun's ego is proud because Jeongyeon is her friend. Jihyo shouted more.

"GO MINARIIIIII!" Momo shouted her support for the new seeker for the Ravenclaw team.

"YES GO MINAAAA! CRUSH THEM!" Dahyun shouted.

"GO MINA BUT STILL GO GRYFFINDOOOOOR!" Jihyo shouted her support for her friend.

"YEEEEES MINAAAAA!" Sana cheered.

The cheers from her friends are loud for Mina to hear as she looked at them for a while and gave them a soft smile before focusing back to the pitch. Mina is determined to win this for Ravenclaw. Jeongyeon wants to do her best and not get hit by a bludger at the same time protecting 3 hoops from the quaffle. 

"Madame Hooch have released the bludgers and the golden snitch! Ravenclaw's new seeker, Myoui Mina is currently chasing the golden snitch. The Gryffindor seeker is following closely behind." Nayeon commentated from her Announcer booth.

"GET! THAT! SNITCH!" Momo started chanting then Sana and Dahyun followed suit until the whole student population is chanting the words.

"The quaffle is now in the air!" Nayeon said. She observes first before saying who got the quaffle. "Gryffindor has the quaffle."

Jeongyeon is grateful that the Ravenclaw chasers aren't that good. It didn't take her too much effort trying to block their shots. Of course there times when the quaffle manages to find its way into one of the hoops and score for Ravenclaw but Jeongyeon doesn't dwell that much in her mistakes. She focuses again after each time the other team scores. Overall, Gryffindor is winning. Jeongyeon hopes that their seeker catches the snitch before Mina does.

"GO JEONGYEON-UNNIE!" Dahyun shouted.

"YOU BETTER GUARD THOSE HOOPS, JEONGYEON OR I'LL WHOOP YOU I SWEAR TO GODRIC GRYFFINDOR HIMSELF!" Jihyo shouted.

"That ones good." Sana laughed after she complimented Jihyo's funny threat cheer.

"I hope that makes good ol' Godric proud." Momo said as she is also dying with laughter.

Mina zooms past near where they are seating. The four of them are shocked at how fast Mina is riding and how they missed the snitch fly past them. Their eyes followed Mina as she chase the snitch.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Dahyun exclaimed.

"GO MINARIIIIIIII!" Momo shouted.

"I have no idea who should I cheer." Sana said.

"GRYFFINDOR WILL WIN!" Jihyo shouted.

Mina is full on seeker mode. Her years of video game training back in the muggle world made her reflexes and hand-eye coordination are adept for these kinds of situation. She dodges things in her way while zooming at speeds that would make F1 drivers look like their driving a sedan. As she speeds up the snitch also speeds up. The Gryffindor chaser is tailing just behind her. The snitch went underneath of the pitch. Going up and down on the support beams.

"The seekers are chasing the snitch underneath the pitch! It is only a matter of time before one of them catches the snitch!" Nayeon commentated.

"GO MINAAAA! Momo's cheer turned into a high pitch scream at this point.

"GO GRYFFINDOOOOOOR!!!!" Jihyo matches Momo's cheer scream.

"Merlin's beard..." Sana remarked as she covered her ears. Dahyun is also doing the same.

Meanwhile, after Nayeon said the situation on the seekers, the chasers of Ravenclaw started becoming more aggressive in attacking the hoops. She wished that her team mates are trying to take back the quaffle or at least help her in guarding if they don't want to be on the offensive. The Ravenclaw beaters started directing the bludgers to her direction. It totally doesn't help that she is being overwhelmed in both sides.

"YAAAH!! WHY ARE THEY NOT SUPPORTING JEONGYEON!?" Jihyo angrily shouted.

"YOU CAN DO IT JEONGYEON-UNNIE!" Dahyun cheered.

"The Gryffindor beaters are focusing on the wrong side." Momo commented on the situation on the pitch.

"Ravenclaw scored! 50-50! They are tied!" Nayeon announced.

"OI SEND THE CAVALRY FOR JEONGYEON! UUUUGGGHHH!!" Jihyo frustratingly shouted.

The snitch have decided to reemerge from underneath the pitch. Mina along with the Gryffindor seeker have emerged still on the trail of the snitch. The Gryffindor seeker is now slightly ahead and is now reaching for the snitch. Mina with all her will power tried to tried to keep up or at least near enough to reach the snitch. The distance is slowly becoming closer as the Gryffindor seeker's hand is almost close enough to catch until...

"NO!"

A collective gasp from the spectators made the Gryffindor seeker loose focus as Yoo Jeongyeon, their goalkeeper fell 15ft with a broken broom and a bleeding forehead. Mina decides to catch the snitch ending the game for Ravenclaw's first win of the season.

"The Gryffindor Keeper, Yoo Jeongyeon have been hit by a bludger to the head and another bludger hit the shaft of her broom making her fall from it." Nayeon gathered all her willpower to commentate what is happening on the field.

"Anyway, the the winner for this first game is Ravenclaw! Myoui Mina was able to catch the snitch for Ravenclaw, ending the game!" Nayeon announced. There where no loud cheer after witnessing what just happened. Instead it was a respectful round of applause for both teams who gave their all.

After saying her final words as the announcer, Nayeon immediately rushed down the quidditch pitch. There she saw her friends already surrounding Jeongyeon's unconscious body. Her head is bleeding and the professors are huddled around the Gryffindor keeper as they try to give at least a first aid to the fallen keeper.

"Professor, Will she be okay?" Nayeon asked Professor McGonaggal.

"We will send her to St. Mungo's. It seems like her injury cannot be handled here." The professor said.

"Don't worry, Unnie. Jeongyeon is tough. She'll comeback." Momo assured the Slytherin as she held her hand. The group watched as the stretcher that is carrying Jeongyeon is dragged away from the pitch.

"I'm sorry." Mina apologized.

"Hey, its not your fault." Sana said to Mina.

"Its no ones fault, Mina." Nayeon said to the Ravenclaw Seeker.

"Is Jeongyeon-unnie going to be alright?" Dahyun asked.

"She will be." Nayeon said as she mustered a smile.

Jihyo can see the distress in Nayeon's whole being. Jihyo also noticed the Slytherin holding on to something near her neck. She haven't seen Nayeon in such distress. Everyone in the group is not in a good mood especially after what just happened. Jihyo decides to walk with Nayeon back to the castle.

"Unnie, I'm here." Jihyo said as she links their arms together. Nayeon smiled at Jihyo.

"I really hope she's okay." Nayeon said with a shaky voice.

"She will be fine in no time. You might be shocked that she's going to be back again teasing you and stuff." Jihyo said as she rubs her thumbs on the back of Nayeon's hand.

They walked in comfortable silence until they reached the Great Hall. Nayeon stayed with Jihyo for the evening for company. Momo, Sana, and Mina are sitting on the Hufflepuff table. Jihyo decides to sit with them. Nayeon was silent for the whole time. She kept rubbing the gift Jeongyeon gave her on the last day of her second year. Nayeon treasured that gift. It is Jeongyeon's signet ring that she and Seungyeon charmed with a cheering spell. Nayeon can still remember the reason why Jeongyeon gave it to her. She doesn't want her to be sad when they are not together.

Apparently, the ring became her little salvation from sadness and loneliness she feels sometimes. Still, Nayeon cannot fathom why Jeongyeon gave her signet ring to her without hesitation. Nayeon never thought that she is that important to Jeongyeon but when she told her that she is important to her when she gave the signet ring to her. Nayeon threw all her doubts away. Nayeon is important to Jeongyeon.

"Hey, um...You are Jeongyeon's friends right?" A boy from Slytherin asked while holding a bundle wrapped in paper. The group looked at the boy with sudden curiosity.

"Oh hi, Seiji." Nayeon greeted her house mate.

"Hello, Nayeon." Seiji greeted. "Anyway, we were helping clean up the pitch earlier, we found Jeongyeon's broom. I don't know, you might want to repair or keep it for her." Seiji said as he gave the bundle to them.

"Thanks." Nayeon thanked her fellow Slytherin.

"No problem. Also I'm sorry about Jeongyeon. No one wanted that." Seiji offered his sympathy. "Tell Jeongyeon to get well soon." Seiji said as he said goodbye.

The group opened the bundle to find the shaft broken into two. It still looks salvageable seeing that the shaft is the only thing that is broken. Jihyo had an idea of fixing the broom for Jeongyeon. Jihyo knew that Jeongyeon really worked hard for her broom. Jeongyeon told her that she worked shifts in a bookstore and a bakery at Diagon Alley before the start of last year just to be able to buy herself a good broom.

"We can buy a her a new one instead." Nayeon suggested.

"Uh...we aren't really that rich you know." Dahyun commented.

"Well I am so lets just buy her a new one." Nayeon said.

"But according to Jihyo, she worked hard for this. It probably have a sentimental value to her." Sana gave her thought.

"Yeah. Sana is right. We can 'reparo' then bam! Its fixed." Momo said complete with hand gestures with the reparo part.

"Oh! Then we can add an unbreakable spell too!" Jihyo excitedly said her idea.

"I like that." Dahyun nodded in agreement.

"Okay fine. We will fix her broom." Nayeon finally agreed. "But if we end up messing the whole thing then..."

"We buy her a new one." Dahyun completed Nayeon's sentence. "Well I shouldn't have bought that much chocolate frogs from the trolley." Dahyun whispered to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #TWICEPlatform934


	14. DAHYUN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently Dahyun found that there is some sort of a secret passageway in the Whomping Willow that leads to the Shrieking Shack. Explains why she's missing most of the time as Sana and Momo are having hard time finding her. The gang tries (their best and really hard) to fix Jeongyeon's broom.

**XII: DAHYUN**

Dahyun is that type of kid who doesn't care about what others think of her to say the least. People find her weird and eccentric which caused people to avoid her most of the time especially during her first weeks at Hogwarts. Her eccentricity way too much even for both Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw combined. She was almost a hat stall during her sorting as the sorting hat is having a hard time trying to decide where to put her. Dahyun noticed how long the sorting is becoming so she decided where to go instead.

"Just put me in Hufflepuff and let's be done with it yeah?" Dahyun said it out loud to the Sorting hat.

This actually caused the whole room to either look at her funnily or with their jaws on their floor. Some students try not to laugh as this is quite a funny scene as the professors and the sorting hat (oh my especially the sorting hat) looked like they just witnessed the greatest witch of all time cast a never-before-seen magical spell. Technically speaking, Dahyun sorted herself into Hufflepuff.

For a first year student, she's immediately earned a reputation of as she has the most complicated wardrobe in Hogwarts. Most of the time she is seen with her plaid pants or pajamas, sometimes she is wearing weird hats along with hoodies. In fact, she always scolded by prefects as she is wearing the wrong uniform or not wearing the uniform properly. Currently, the Prefects had given up on Dahyun's eccentric clothing habits and lets her wear whatever she wants to wear as long as it is the complete Hogwarts uniform.

The one thing that Dahyun thinks about until this day is how both Sana and Momo not notice her existence until that day after quidditch tryouts. The fact that they are both house mates and Dahyun already standing out among the rest, Dahyun isn't a hard person to notice. Anyway, she is happy now that she have friends. She admits that she was really lonely during the train ride to Hogwarts and her first days as no one wanted to associate with a weird kid who likes picking bugs and stuff.

It was when one time while she was exploring the Castle for the first time during her first weekend on Hogwarts, she stumbled upon Mina who was talking to a painting. The two are having a pleasant conversation about explosive spells and potions. Dahyun decides to randomly join in the conversation. She eases herself quickly as her wit allowed her to relate to the conversation. Mina and Dahyun became friends after that as they would often see each other (usually by accident) and talk about things. Mina then introduced her to Jeongyeon, Jihyo and Nayeon.

The reason why Momo and Sana weren't aware of Dahyun's involvement to the group is that they are both quite busy especially preparing for the quidditch tryouts that time. It was by chance that Sana found Dahyun wearing a chicken hat that wraps around her head and then finding out that Dahyun have been spending time with the others for quite a while now. Sana in particular is always clinging to Dahyun in every chance she gets.

Ever since they met, Sana and Momo (but mostly Sana) have noticed that Dahyun is usually not found in the Hufflepuff Common Room even after class hours. Sana would most of the time look for Dahyun until dinner, she usually tries to drag Momo with her but Momo is either sleeping, hanging out with Mina, Jeongyeon, Jihyo, or Nayeon (either separately or with as a group of 3). Knowing Momo, searching for people isn't really her thing (except if it is Mina).

Unbeknownst to the whole group, Dahyun found the Shrieking Shack and is making it her own personal hideout. Dahyun is scared of a lot of things and there are a lot of scary things in the castle. The ghost are one thing, but the scariest is probably the myth surrounding the place she's now turning into a small hideout. It is said that is where Voldemort killed Severus Snape. It is also said that screaming and wailing can be heard inside the house. Obviously, when she found it she immediately turned back and ran. After several attempts of testing if the myth is actually true and finding that it is probably a hoax, she just said to herself that she doesn't care and will do it anyways.

*****

"Dahyun-ah! Where have been going for the past weeks?" Sana interrogated the first year.

Currently they are all seated at the Ravenclaw table. Jeongyeon is still recovering at the hospital and its been a week since then. Nayeon is more reserved than usual. Dahyun noticed that Nayeon is wearing a ring but she doesn't dwell on the weird detail. Sana is sitting beside her, Momo is sitting across her and beside her is Mina and Jihyo. Nayeon is seating on her left. Dahyun is busy eyeing Momo and Mina instead.

"Dahyuniiiee! Where are you going after classes huh?" this time Sana is clinging on her arm trying to get her to answer. Dahyun snaps out of it.

"I'm exploring, unnie. I don't want to get lost." Dahyun answered.

"By the way, when are you guys planning to fix, Jeongyeon's broom?" Momo asked.

"Are you all free this evening?" Jihyo asked the group. All of them nodded except Dahyun, who is planning on doing more renovations to the Shack.

"Why aren't you going, Dahyun?" Mina asked.

"I-I...I um...have homework." Dahyun stuttered as she tries to find an excuse.

"What? Its a friday today. First years aren't given homeworks during a friday." Nayeon interjects. This caught Dahyun off guard as she scrambles to find a plausible reason for her other reason.

"I-I-Its..I..um..kinda starting in advance....you know....I want good grades. Heh." Dahyun said as she forced a smile.

The group looked at her in a weirdly but accepted her excuse, except for Sana.

"YAAAH! You've been gone for like a week and you can't spend time with us?" Sana said. Sana's little outburst caused the group to stop and look at Sana.

"Sana, let Dahyun be. She wants to get high grades and that's fine." Nayeon said.

"No, Its not that I don't want her to study. It is just that I noticed she's not sleeping at the dorm for the past weeks." Sana explained. This caused everyone's eyes to widen in shock.

"What? Wait where do you sleep?" Mina first asked.

"I mean is this true, Dubu?" Nayeon asked at the same time used her little nickname Jeongyeon gave Dahyun when they first met.

"Wait. Can you all ask questions one by one. I can't answer them all." Dahyun said as she tries to halt the barrage of questions thrown at her by her unnies.

The group then all composed themselves. Since Dahyun is their youngest as of now, everyone is acting like a big sister to her. Dahyun doesn't mind their concerns for her well-being but sometimes, they can really get overprotective. Mina told her that it is a normal thing the their group does. Mina even stated that when she was a first year, Nayeon and Jeongyeon (sometimes Momo) would literally hunt down whoever tries to bully anyone in the group. That fact kinda scared Dahyun until she actually met them but there is still this small fear in her whenever she sees their competitive side.

Right now, all eyes are on Dahyun after Sana's revelation that she is not seen sleeping in their dorm at night. The young Hufflepuff doesn't know if her unnies will give a scolding of a lifetime or will just calmly talk to her but knowing them, she's sure that she'll get scolded right where she sits. Seeing that it doesn't seem that making up more excuses would be a good idea.

"Okay, I admit it. I don't sleep in the dorms anymore." Dahyun said and immediately almost everyone except Mina are ready to do some serious scolding to their youngest.

"Unnies, let Dahyun speak before you scold her like a mother." Mina stood up and raised both her hands as if trying to telepathically stop them.

"Anyway, Dahyun you may continue." Mina nodded at the scared and confused Dahyun who is doing an over dramatization of a scared child.

"Ehem...so I think it is better to show it to all of you instead of telling it." Dahyun stood up and the rest of the group followed suit.

"Oh by the way, you can bring the broom. I think the place I'm taking you will be the perfect place to fix it." Dahyun said as they exited the Great Hall.

Jihyo along with Nayeon when up to the seventh floor where the Gryffindor tower is located. The others waited by the main quadrangle. Sana is as usual clinging to Dahyun like a koala and Dahyun not minding Sana's need for comfort. The youngest noticed Momo staring at Sana weirdly as if there is something wrong. Dahyun went back and forth to the both of them not knowing what is with the stares.

"You know you could talk to each other right?" Dahyun finally broke the two from their weird staring contest that is kinda bothering the young Hufflepuff.

"What?" Both Sana and Momo asked the same time.

"You know what, Nevermind." Dahyun said as she burrows her face on her scarf.

"Don't mind those two. They have an odd way of communicating." Mina pointed out as she poked her head out to face Dahyun since Momo is blocking the view.

"Why are they taking ages. I'm seriously freezing my butt here." Momo said.

"I don't know Mo, why not ask Mina to hug you or something." Sana chimes in. Momo stared at Sana in both shock and terror.

"Its fine, Momo. Here lets hug." Mina said as she opened her arms for the Hufflepuff. Momo hesitantly accepted the hug then after a while she eased into it.

They were standing outside and since it is December it means the winds are colder than before. It was Sana's idea for them to wait outside because she doesn't want to block students by standing inside. This is the reason why they are outside huddled together.

"They sure are taking their merry time." Dahyun commented.

"We can't blame them, Gryffindor tower a grueling trudge through a hundred plus steps." Mina commented.

"And knowing Nayeon-unnie, she's probably cursing at Jihyo right now for making her go up to the seventh floor." Momo added.

"I swear Jihyo I'm not going up to your stupid tower again." Nayeon's voice can be heard as they walked out from the Main hallway.

"Hey, first things first you volunteered, second is you volunteered, and third is I told you to just wait but you wanted to go with me." Jihyo replied back.

"Oi, if you two are done bickering can we go now we are freezing out butts off here." Momo said to gain the attention of the two to stop arguing.

"Oh sorry. Anyway, Dahyun lead the way." Nayeon said.

Dahyun tried to break free from Sana's arm since she can't walk properly while she is holding onto her. Unfortunately for Dahyun, Sana used her as a piggy back ride. Thank Merlin, Sana isn't as heavy as she looks. In fact, Dahyun carried her with ease on her back. The other's didn't question it as it is too cold to talk right now. The reached the good old Whomping Willow. As usual, it is hostile to anyone as it tries to swing its branches in order to knock them out. Sana jumped off Dahyun as soon as she saw the tree is ready to kill.

"Immobulus." Nayeon casted which halted the Whomping Willow's rampage.

"Now if you are telling me that you are sleeping beside this tree I'm gonna lose it." Nayeon said to Dahyun who then walked towards the trunk of the immobilized tree and spun a part of its trunk.

A small hole opened at the base of the tree. It is wide enough to fit a person. Dahyun then crawled inside the hole. There are a lot of questions running in their heads as they saw Dahyun crawl inside the hole.

"Come on. Get inside." Dahyun shouted from the hole.

All of them except for Sana was skeptical. Sana went in without hesitation. Momo facepalmed as she just witnessed Sana crawl inside the hole without even questioning whether it is safe or not. 

"Guys, its okay. It won't lead us to a pit of snakes or the Chamber of Secrets or something." Sana shouted to her friends who are still looking with both shock and skepticism.

"You know what I'm getting in because I'm already freezing here." Nayeon pushed Jeonyeon's broken broom bundle inside first before crawling in.

"Are you guys seriously?" Jihyo asked.

"I'm going in. The Immobulus charm would stop affect the Whomping Willow any moment now." Mina said as she got inside the hole as well.

Jihyo and Momo begrudgingly entered the mysterious hole. Once they have reached the end of the cramped tunnel, they were greeted by an abandoned room. There is no front door and the windows are barred. There is a staircase with broken hand railings. The place is looks like someone trashed the place but it is actually cleaner than they thought. There is a brick fireplace that is already lit up. The bricks are chipped and old. The wallpaper is torn as if a werewolf torn them into pieces. There is only one armchair in the room and a cabinet.

"So where are we?" Nayeon asked.

"Welcome to the infamous Shrieking Shack." Dahyun welcomed them with open arms.

"Woah woah woah! WAIT! THE ACTUAL SHRIEKING SHACK?" Jihyo's wide eyes widened more as Dahyun revealed the where she's been sleeping for the past weeks.

"Yes." Dahyun answered brightly.

"THIS PLACE IS HAUNTED! WHY ARE YOU SLEEPING HERE?!" Sana shouted using her high pitched voice.

"Hogwarts is also haunted. There are more ghost in Hogwarts than here." Dahyun replied as she puts up her arms as if she was caught red-handed.

"Wait. There are no ghosts here?" Sana asked in confusion.

"Ah. Only one but he doesn't haunt that often." Dahyun said coolly.

"How does that not bother you?" Jihyo asked.

"Because why would it?" Dahyun said as she flops down the armchair. "Besides, he's cool, he's like me he doesn't really care as long as it doesn't bother him." Dahyun added.

"Who is this ghost then?" Nayeon asked.

"Oh good you asked." Dahyun said. "Its Professor Snape."

"WAIT WHAT?!" Everyone said in disbelief.

Dahyun laughed at the shocked faces of her friends. It true though, Professor Snape's ghost haunt the Shrieking Shack as he died here during the Second Wizarding War. It wasn't a known fact though. Dahyun didn't even know that he haunts the shack until she discovered it. Right now, Dahyun is still renovating the first floor. She haven't seen the second floor because the stairs are unstable and unsafe. She plans on fixing it sometime later.

"So when are you coming back to the dorm?" Sana asked.

"Hmmm. Probably once I have fixed at least the first floor of this place." Dahyun said as she looked around. The renovations are barely done too.

"That's quite long." Mina said.

"I mean I could use some help. Maybe with more people we can turn this place into like a secret hideout like if we needed a break and stuff. We can go here and hang out." Dahyun said with such optimism.

"I like that idea." Jihyo nodded in agreement.

"Jeongyeon will like this place." Nayeon said to no one in particular.

"AH! We almost forgot, let's fix this broom." Nayeon stood up to get the bundle.

Nayeon unwraps the broken broom. Now they are brain storming on how to fix this. Apparently fixing a magical flying broom isn't as easy as fixing a torn paper. There are a lot of magical enchantments and charms that are used in a broom. Not only that they have to make sure it is both functional and will not contain illegal charms for quidditch and isn't tampered in any way. Obviously these girls aren't master broom makers. Let alone, witches.

"So how are we going to repair this exactly?" Momo asked.

"Maybe, Mina knows." Dahyun said.

"I'm not a broom maker, Dahyun." Mina responded.

"Can't we just use reparo to fix it?" Sana suggested.

"We can but I don't know what will happen to the charms and enchantments in this broom." Nayeon said.

"Let's just make it up as we go." Jihyo said.

Everybody looked at Jihyo in disappointment.

"What?" Jihyo asked. "At least that's something." she defended.

"That was by far the dumbest thing I ever heard from you." Nayeon said to Jihyo. Jihyo gave her a playful hit on the shoulder. Nayeon hits back.

"We should've borrowed something from the library like "How to fix brooms 101" or something." Momo asked.

After what seemed like an eternity of planing then hesitating and going back to square one, they have agreed to just do what Jihyo suggested. They have made the decision that Mina or Nayeon should cast reparo on it. Mina doesn't want to because even though she's advanced for her age, she is unsure of her skills yet. Nayeon took it as a challenge and took it.

"Here goes nothing..." Nayeon drew her wand from her coat pocket. Everyone stood back.

"Reparo!" Nayeon shouted and there was small boom that happened after the spell was casted. Smoke filled the room.

"Did it work?" Jihyo asked.

Nayeon wasn't sure if it worked because of that small explosion. They waited for the smoke to clear. The saw that it was indeed a success as the shaft is one again.

"Whose trying it?" Nayeon asked.

"You try it." Jihyo replied as she shoos the Slytherin to do it.

"Why me?" Nayeon asked Jihyo. "I don't play quidditch. Momo or Sana should do it." Nayeon pointed the Hufflepuffs.

"Hey! That doesn't mean we do quidditch we can ride every broom." Sana retaliates.

"Technically you can." Momo corrected her friend.

"Well you do it then." Sana rebuttals.

Mina steps forward and walked towards the broom. "Up!" she commanded the broom. The broom immediately snaps up and straight to Mina's hand.

"Huh. I guess I works fine." Nayeon said.

"Ugh. thank Helga Hufflepuff I don't have to cut my budget for chocolate treats." Dahyun whispered to herself.

The girls left the Shrieking Shack together with Dahyun as Sana wouldn't allow her to stay and sleep there alone. Nayeon carries the newly-repaired broom. Sana is holding Dahyun's hand making sure that she's not going anywhere and will sleep in the Hufflepuff common room this time. When they reached the Castle, Nayeon gave Jeongyeon's broom to Jihyo for safekeeping then she heads to the Dungeons. Jihyo and Mina parted ways to the Hufflepuffs as they go to their respective common rooms on top of the highest towers in Hogwarts.

The three hufflepuffs entered the Common Room. Dahyun honestly felt like a stranger in her own house. She felt awkward but she doesn't show that she's uncomfortable. Apparently with both Momo and Sana around, it is keeping her mind at ease that she have them. Sana did not let go of Dahyun's hand even until they reached the common room.

"Uh...unnie you can stop holding my hand now." Dahyun shyly said to Sana.

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't notice I've been holding it." Sana lets go of Dahyun's hand. The older one is flustered and she tries to hide it by laughing.

"Heh. Uhm....goodnight. Tell Momo-unnie goodnight as well." Dahyun enters the first year girl's dorm.

Dahyun isn't used to sleeping in the Hufflepuff dorms. But at least she have Momo and Sana with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #TWICEPlatform934


	15. JEONGYEON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongyeon's time in St. Mungo's was quite lonely considering her friends can't visit her due to having classes back in Hogwarts. Her friends sends her letters and she reads them all. Jeongyeon reads them all especially the one that comes from a particular Slytherin girl. The last line of one of her letters made Jeongyeon's heart skip a beat she swears she almost felt like a bludger hit her in the chest.

**XIII: JEONGYEON**

Jeongyeon spent about a month in St. Mungo's healing her injuries from her first seasonal game against Ravenclaw this year. Her head injury was the worst one as the bludger that hit her head managed to crack her skull. Good thing magic exist and based on Mina's stories about muggle medicine, muggles who got hit in the head suffer long lasting and sometime debilitating effects. Jeongyeon is grateful she isn't one of them. Her broken arm completely healed just after 2 weeks but her head needs more time healing according to the healers. Her family would visit her every week. Seungyeon would send letters along with her friends' letters for her. Jeongyeon is like an excited puppy whenever Seungyeon's owl would enter her room through the window while at having a small parcel of letters tied to its foot.

Jeongyeon would give treats and water for him to drink after a long flight from Hogwarts. By the time she finishes reading the letters, as if on cue, Seungyeon's owl flies out of the window and sets his course back to the Hogwarts Owlery. 

> _Deeeaar Jeongyeon,_
> 
> _GET YOUR HEAD FIXED ALREADY THE SUBSTITUTE GOALKEEPER FOR GRYFFINDOR IS BAD AT BEING A GOALKEEPER!_
> 
> _Anyway, please get well soon. The Gryffindor common room is messy without you. (Also seriously it doesn't feel the same without you.)_
> 
> _Jihyo_

Jeongyeon laughed at Jihyo's short letter as she knows how much of a competitive spirit Park Jihyo is. Jeongyeon shudders at the thought of the common room looking like a dragon did a reckless rampage inside. She fully knows how her house mates could get rowdy and wild sometimes leaving the Common area a mess of thrown pillows and messy couch covers. Jeongyeon erased the thought of the messy Gryffindor common room as she opens another envelope.

> _Jeongyeon,_
> 
> _Please get well soon! I miss our late night sneaking to the kitchens. Also the Hufflepuff table is missing their number 1 food thief. Sana won't stop asking about you. Also please get back here soon, I'm scared of Jihyo during quidditch matches against Gryffindor. I think she might blow me up into pieces if I we win against gryffindor._
> 
> _-Momo_

Jeongyeon smiled at Momo's letter as she read it as she knew how much Momo despises her for stealing food on the Hufflepuff table. In Jeongyeon's defense, tables only matter when there is a formal feast or something like that. Technically students can sit where they want but most of the student body opts to sit with their fellow house mates in one table. Jeongyeon made a mental note that once she gets back, she'll do a night time kitchen raid again with Sana and Momo.

> _JEONGYEONNIE_
> 
> _I hope you are doing well. Unnie misses you. Don't worry I asked your crush to write you a letter too. (You owe me for that). Well things are fine here. Your friends are doing great and are not getting themselves into trouble. i will still keep an eye on them just in case your friend, Choi wants to do something to them. Again I miss you little sis. Hogwarts feels different without you._
> 
> _(Also don't start gushing and blushing if you see Your crush-I mean Nayeon's letter for you. Again you owe me.)_
> 
> _Love,_
> 
> _Seungyeon_

Jeongyeon almost choked on her own saliva when she read her unnie's teasing letter for her. Seungyeon outright said that her crush is Nayeon but Jeongyeon blatantly denies it in her consciousness. 

"Ah Seungyeon-unnie what in the world are you talking about?? I have no crush on Nayeon!" Jeongyeon said her thoughts out loud to no one as she is the only person in the room right now, except if you count the owl who screeched as if talking to Jeongyeon.

"I know right!? Gosh! Seungyeon-unnie needs to stop these delusions." Jeongyeon said to the owl who turned its head away from her.

Jeongyeon then opened Mina's letter and was greeted by a messy yet charming letter. Jeongyeon knows that Mina have quiet the difficulty writing in quills since there she's from the muggle world. Jeongyeon remembers the time Mina informed them that Muggles don't use quills to write instead they use a strange device called a "ballpen" when Mina showed them an example of a ballpen, everyone except Jihyo (who was amused by their reaction), was confused, amazed, and bewildered at the same time.

_"Its not even a ball." Momo said._

_"It's a pen but definitely not a ball." Sana agrees with Momo as they both nodded at each other._

_"Okay so that weird thing doesn't need an inkwell?" Nayeon asked with her eyes in pure amazement. "That would save me so much time."_

_"I'm so amused at how wizards get so baffled by mundane muggle objects such as a pen." Jihyo whispered to Mina who at this point gave the ballpen to the witches who are doing weird noises as they try it out._

_"WOOOOAAH! It like it has a never-ending supply of ink!" Jeongyeon exclaimed as they continue to try the ballpen._

_"But why is it called ballpen when it doesn't even look like a ball?" Momo asked with such vigorous curiosity._

_"Its complicated, Mo." Mina answered. Momo didn't ask anymore instead she tries to figure it out on her own._

_"Muggles sure do have weird ways of naming their things." Jeonyeon said._

Jeonyeon smiled at the memory then she read Mina's letter for her. The letter came with a small photograph of the group. All were smiling and candidly laughing. Jeongyeon's heart melt as she saw Nayeon smiling happily with the rest. She may not be there for her but at least Jeongyeon is assured that Nayeon is being taken care of by her friends. Jeongyeon can't stop looking at Nayeon in the photo. Jeongyeon doesn't know where the picture was taken but by the looks of it, it was taken in some house which Jeongyeon determined that it is definitely not her house of anyone's house since they are wearing their uniforms. Nevertheless, this made her curious. 

> _Hello Jeongyeon,_
> 
> _Everyone is missing you here already. Again, I'm really sorry about what happened during our game. I know you will say that it wasn't my fault but I honestly still feel guilty about what happened. The Ravenclaw team sends their well wishes to you too. They miss the challenge you bring every match. Don't worry about us. We are fine just focus on getting better._
> 
> _mina_

Jeongyeon spent her day reading letter from friends, family, and schoolmates. Apparently, Jeongyeon is well-known in Hogwarts as that student who protects vulnerable kids from bullies thus earning her respect and adoration from her fellow school mates. Out of all the letters she read the longest was from Sana, Sana would ask her questions about her health for 10 tiimes then goes back to telling a novel long story of how Dahyun managed to catch a bug and made it bigger She then proceeds to scare the group as she let it loose. Jeongyeon enjoyed reading it because of Sana's expressive writing. Her letter is complete with a commentary on how disgusted they were to how they all heard Mina scream in terror for the first time and how Momo and Nayeon were running like mad cows as they both chase Dahyun and run away from the enlarged bug.

Jeongyeon laughed at her friends antics and wished that she was there to witness the events her friends wrote about in their letters. Jeongyeon saved her letter for last as usual. She took her dragonhide leather covered diary and folded the letters from her friends and placed it within the pages of her diary. Her diary have a back cover pocket in which she keeps all of Nayeon's letters for her since her first week at St. Mungo's. Unknowingly, Jeongyeon turned her diary's back pocket into a storage of Nayeon's letters for her. Jeongyeon casted a sticking spell on the photo of her friends that Mina sent her. She then pasted it on an empty page of her diary. It became Jeongyeon's habit while in the hospital to reread every letter Nayeon sent her until she falls asleep or whenever she gets bored. The healers would sometimes ask whether the person who made the letter is someone special to her.

Jeongyeon opens Nayeon's letter and read it.

> _Hey Jeongie_
> 
> _First and foremost I am putting a disclaimer that I don't miss you. I am writing to you out of pity because I know you have no friends there. Again Jeong. I don't miss you. Stop that smiling! I can see that smile all the way from the Slytherin Dungeons. I can feel you teasing me while reading this letter so I want you to stop that it with your crooked smile. Seriously, Jeongyeon why are you even in Gryffindor? Your mom and your sister are Slytherin. You should've followed them. AND NO! I am not saying that because I want you to be my house mate or something._
> 
> _Anyway enough of that. Did you know, Dahyun found the entrance to the Shrieking Shack! I know its cool but you have to crawl in a hole to get there. Dahyun made me crawl through that hole to get inside the damned house. I know you're laughing Jeong STOP! Anyway now you can stop teasing me that I'm a coward because I'm not scared of the Shrieking Shack anymore. HA! REMEMBER THIS: IM NAYEON IS NOT A COWARD, YOO JEONGYEON!_
> 
> _Also I know we've seen Sana get angry right? Well, Sana got REALLY angry one time. She got so mad I swear Jihyo asked me if we can run. Sana got mad when she saw Dahyun enter the Great Hall crying. It turns out some 1st year Hufflepuffs made a very bad prank by taking her setting her cow pajamas on fire. (You know the one she usually wears during casual days). Sana literally went marching to the Hufflepuff common room. Momo cannot stop her (she tried but Sana is determined). According to Momo, Sana gave them a lesson they would never forget. Well we tried to fix them but they are beyond repair. Dahyun was so sad that day._
> 
> _By the way, Mina is making a name for herself by being the fastest seeker right now. MINA DEFEATED MOMO LIKE IT WAS SO INTENSE I WAS BASICALLY SHOUTING WHILE COMMENTATING. I swear, Jeongyeon THAT Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff game was the game of the school year! I mean we know Momo likes Mina but as far as we know, she doesn't let anyone take the snitch. BUT SERIOUSLY JEONGYEON IT WAS THE GAME OF THE SCHOOL YEAR! Also Jihyo joined the dueling club. Looks like you have a competition when you come back. You Gryffindors love those flashy spells when dueling. Ugh. Looks like Jihyo is going to be one of the people who defeats you during dueling club sessions. (That other person is me.)_
> 
> _But seriously Jeongyeon, get well soon. I will tease you when you come back._
> 
> _Nabongs_
> 
> _ps. i actually do miss you, jeongie._

After Jeongyeon read the last line, she swears she almost did a backflip that would probably add to her days here in St. Mungo's. She kept reading the last line over and over but never registering what it said. Jeongyeon literally feels like exploding.

"YAH! I'M NOT HAVING A CRUSH ON NABONGS RIGHT!?" she say out loud but not too loud to cause disturbance and make the medical staff rush to her room.

"RIGHT!?" she asked Seungyeon's owl who stared at her with his round eyes.

"GAAAH! NO I CAN'T LIKE HER." Jeongyeon said as she walks around her empty room.

"Ps. I actually do miss you, Jeongie." Jeongyeon read the words out loud then she proceeds to panic.

"I WANT SOMEONE TO HIT ME WITH A STUNNING SPELL RIGHT NOW." Jeongyeon said to the owl who just screeched at her.

"WHY AM I FEEL WEIRD THINGS RIGHT NOW? WHAT THE HECK!" She asked herself. 

If her unnie is here right now, She bet Seungyeon will never let this die. No, scratch that. She will keep this memory forever and will use this to harass her to do things. Jeongyeon silently thanked whatever divine being there is that Seungyeon isn't here to tease her. Right now, Jeongyeon's mind is racing over the words

_**"PS. I actually do miss you, jeongie."** _

*****

Jeongyeon returned to Hogwarts 3 days after the last batch of letters came. Her friends are obviously waiting for her at the Hogsmede train station. Once she stepped out of the train, she is greeted by the 5 of them. Sana immediately came running towards Jeongyeon and embrace her tight. It was followed by Momo who did the same then Jihyo, Mina, and Dahyun. Basically Jeongyeon was wrapped in a tight hug by her 5 friends in the middle of winter. Everyone in the hug didn't want to move as they found a comfortable warmth encompassing them. It was broken when Jeongyeon told them that she can't breathe and that her arm can't be aggitated.

"We miss you a lot!" Sana said almost on the verge of tearing up.

"Woah calm down Sana, I wasn't gone that long." Jeongyeon told the Hufflepuff and gave her a smile.

"Oh unnie! You won't believe what I found!" Dahyun proudly bragged. Jeongyeon then remembered Sana's story about Dahyun and her enlarged bug. It made her slightly step back.

"Please not a bug." Jeongyeon whispered.

"Come now, Unnie!" Dahyun took Jeongyeon's hand and lead her through the Hogsmede Village.

The group entered Madame Puddifoot's Tea Shop. As usual, the tea shop is filled with older students out on a date. It is quite a scene to see 6 girls enter as the whole room is filled with couples having their dates. Jeongyeon looked at her friends for answers to why are they here.

"Jeongyeon! Yes! Uhh...you sit over there first." Jihyo said and leads her to an empty table.

"Wait wait. What are we doing here? Where are you sitting?" Jeongyeon's' confused expression and questions were ignored by her friends who dashed out of the shop.

"Hello, here is the hot chocolate your friend ordered for you." Madame Puddifoot placed it in front of her.

"May I asked who ordered this?" Jeongyeon asked the woman.

"Oh it was the girl wearing a chicken hat that ordered it." Madame Puddifoot answered. "Friends of yours, I assume?" She asked Jeongyeon back.

"Yes. Sorry if they were rowdy earlier." Jeongyeon replied.

"It is nothing. Enjoy your drink." Madame Puddifoot smiled.

"Thank you." 

Jeongyeon slowly drinks the hot chocolate as she waits for her friends to pick her up. It was awkward being in a room with couples kissing, cuddling and holding hands. She just instead played with her hands and the table napkin that is perfectly folded. She was also wondering why Nayeon wasn't there to welcome her. It actually bothered her when she saw that Nayeon wasn't there. Her eyes kept searching for her but she wasn't there. Jeongyeon didn't tell ask her friends about Nayeon because it would be rude to ask them where is she while they are there giving her hugs and stuff.

The door rang as someone entered the shop. Jeongyeon immediately snaps her head in attention to who entered the shop. Jeongyeon cursed under her breath as it kinda looked obvious that she was waiting for her. Nayeon stood there smiling in a way Jeongyeon never saw before. Apparently for Jeongyeon, while Nayeon walks towards her, it felt like someone casted a spell that immediately slowed time. Jeongyeon could not handle seeing Nayeon again.

_"When did she start looking this beautiful?" Jeeongyeon thought._

Nayeon then sat across her. She still have that smile that Jeongyeon cannot describe. It wasn't the usual annoying teasing smile or the stupid looking smile that makes her look like a toothless teenager. It was something else. Nayeon's smile now is beautiful and almost angelic. Jeongyeon can't help but stare.

"Oi. Are you not well until now?" Nayeon snaps her fingers in front of Jeongyeon who snaps back into reality.

"I-What?" Jeongyeon looked confused. Nayeon lets out her signature high pitched laughed.

"Gosh you look stupid. That bludger must have hit you really hard huh." Nayeon said after she stopped laughing.

_"What the heck, since when did she suddenly look pretty??" Jeongyeon asked herself_

_"Snap out of it Jeong! Have gotten delirious?" She argues against herself_

"I guess I was." Jeongyeon answered.

Nayeon stood up and offered her hand. "Lets go now. We got something for you." she said.

Jeongyeon looked at Nayeon with skeptical eyes until Nayeon started whining about how they all prepared this for her.

The Gryffindor have no choice but to hold Nayeon's hand as she leads them to the Whomping Willow. The whole time they were walking to the Whomping Willow. Jeongyeon can't help but cherish the moment her hand is holding Nayeon's hand. Jeongyeon feels something weird in her stomach seeing Nayeon again. It is a sensation she felt for the first time. Jeongyeon is looking at their hands holding for the majority of the time. It was then she noticed something on Nayeon's finger.

_"That's my ring."_

_"She actually kept it."_

_"HAHAHAHA Merlin's beard. Im Nayeon."_

_"You actually used it while I'm gone. I can't believe you."_

Jeongyeon smiled at the thought that Nayeon used the ring she gave her 2 years ago inside that cramped luggage car of Hogwarts express. The disbelief and the fondness of that silly moment made Jeongyeon chuckle. Nayeon looked back at Jeongyeon who is smiling at her fondly.

"I missed you too, Nabongs." Jeongyeon said to Nayeon who was caught off guard.

"What?"

"I read your letters to me, dingus." Jeongyeon said as she laughed. Nayeon turned red out of embarrassment.

"YAH! I'm leaving you! You walk there alone!" Nayeon threw a hissy fit but Jeongyeon didn't mind.

This time it was Jeongyeon who held Nayeon's hand as they went to the Whomping Willow. When they entered the Shrieking Shack, Jeongyeon was surprised by her friends who prepared a small Welcome Back party. Jeongyeon almost cried. Her friends also surprised her with her repaired broom. They bragged that they repaired it themselves. Jeongyeon is quite hesitant to try it but according to Mina and Momo, it works perfectly fine as they tested it.

"We know how much this broom mean to you so we repaired it." Nayeon said.

"I mean it took a lot of trial and error and some testing. Mina and Momo served as test pilots." Sana pointed out.

"Anyway, Unnie we really missed you!" Dahyun said.

"Merlin's beard, you guys..." Jeongyeon cried out of happiness that time.

She was lonely for 3 months as she recovered alone in the hospital. She is just happy that she's finally home. Her friends are her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #TWICEPlatform934


	16. TZUYU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slytherin isn't really known as a muggleborn house that is why Tzuyu dreads being sorted into Slytherin. She finds comfort that Nayeon is there for her though.

**XIV: TZUYU**

When the sorting hat shouted Slytherin after almost half an hour of it debating with Tzuyu and itself, the young witch both now have the prestige to be called a hat stall and a Slytherin at the same time. On the other hand, Tzuyu dreaded from the fact that she was sorted into Slytherin. A muggleborn like her doesn't belong in the exclusive all-pureblood House of Salazar Slytherin but apparently being a hat stall made the whole Slytherin table (or at least most of them) erupted into cheers as the Sorting Hat shouted their house's name. Tzuyu doesn't feel honored though as she timidly walked towards the Slytherin table.

The young witch knows that Slytherin have a stigma surrounding them. They don't like muggleborns. She have read books prior to coming to Hogwarts in order to fully understand their society. Being an outsider to a culture and a society that is way different from the one you are born into is a thing that is hard for an 11-year-old to handle. Tzuyu somberly walked to the the Slytherin table. She knows that behind the cheering smiles and applause is disgust that a muggleborn managed to get in their house. Tzuyu refuses to look up. She begrudgingly trudges towards the Slytherin table.

When she finally sat down the table, she was quiet as she is lost in her thoughts. Anxious to what is going to be her fate in a house that is known for their high infamous reputation of not liking muggleborns, she just stared at the silver plate in front of her. She wanted to be anywhere except Slytherin. In fact, it was the last house she thought of getting sorted into. She thinks that she doesn't have the traits that Salazar Slytherin values. Heck, she doesn't even have the family status he requires. It honestly made Tzuyu question a lot of things about herself. The sorting hat probably knows something she didn't but then again the thing was blabbering about potential in her head. Considering that she was a hat stall, which took the sorting hat almost 20 minutes to decide where to put her, when it shouted Slytherin, Tzuyu swore her whole body went numb in fear.

She obviously doesn't understand how that stupid talking hat work. All Tzuyu know that it is magical since it can talk and stuff. It wasn't something that can be explained through rational thinking but Tzuyu thinks that the hat is stupid for putting her in Slytherin. In fact, Tzuyu wanted to be with her first ever friend she made at Hogwarts, well technically not at Hogwarts since they met at the train earlier, Chaeyoung was unfortunately sorted into Slytherin's rival House, Gryffindor. Knowing that her first friend was sorted into Gryffindor just made Tzuyu lost all motivation. In her mind, she regrets being here now. The once ecstatic and exciting feeling is replaced with gloom and sadness.

"Hey kid. You look sad for a hat stall." A voice said nonchalantly from across the table. This made Tzuyu look up to see who called her.

"Are you talking to me?" Tzuyu asked in surprise. The girl across her looked at her weirdly.

"Probably." The girl answered. She had her chin resting on her palms looking bored at the whole ceremony.

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to-" Tzuyu tries to apologize to the girl as she thought she offended her.

"Nah, its nothing. I know what you're thinking." The girl replied. Tzuyu's attention is focused at her.

"I don't like it here." Tzuyu whispered as another cheer erupted as another student is sorted.

"I heard you." The girl said casually. Tzuyu froze in shock and sat quietly as she looked at the girl with fear swelling inside her.

"You look like a dementor sucked your soul." The girl remarked at Tzuyu's demeanor.

"I..." Tzuyu was about say something but decided against it.

"Its fine if you don't like it here. I know a lot of kids here that don't like their houses." she says. It did a ease Tzuyu's mind a little.

"I'm a muggleborn in Slytherin, how bad does it get." Tzuyu replied.

"Ah...you probably read the books that tell you that Slytherins hate muggleborns and muggles." She said as if realizing something.

"Is that true?" Tzuyu shyly asked.

"If you ask me, I'd say yes but that was in the past. A majority of Slytherins nowadays are more open-minded than the ones before." she answered.

"That's comforting." Tzuyu replied as another cheer erupted from a different table. As the cheer went on the conversation became silent. Tzuyu took this opportunity to study the face of the girl sitting across from her.

Aside from the usual Slytherin robes and uniform nothing is out of the ordinary. Tzuyu finds her pretty despite looking cold and uninterested. For now, she doesn't know what to make up with her older peer. Her parents taught her not to think badly of other people unless they prove to be that. Upon further inspection, she noticed a signet ring on her middle finger and a prefect badge proudly pinned on her robe. Tzuyu doesn't know what to think about the signet ring however the prefect badge make perfect sense to her. The girl does have an aura of authority around her and she does look suited for her role as a prefect.

"Its rude to stare, you know." she called Tzuyu out who then snaps herself back into reality.

"Looks like you were in deep thought." she remarked.

"So you are a prefect?" Tzuyu asked just to be sure she didn't mistake the badge as a possible family crest or something.

"Ah yes, I am one of the prefects. I guess the badge gave it away." She replied giving her a short smile.

"Reminds me, I haven't introduced myself yet. My name's Nayeon. I'm a 5th year." Nayeon reached her hand to Tzuyu. The younger timidly shook her hand.

"I'm Tzuyu." she replied back.

"I know. I heard your name being called earlier." Nayeon said as she chuckled at Tzuyu's slight embarrassment.

"I...forgot." Tzuyu's cheeks warmed up from embarrassment.

"Its fine. You look scared earlier. Do you feel better now?" Nayeon asked. Tzuyu thinks Nayeon's disposition slightly changed from earlier where she was bored and uninterested to a slightly friendlier and warmer mood.

"I...I actually am scared." Tzuyu admitted to the older student.

"I understand the fear. You are thrown into a new world at such a young age. I get why you are scared." Nayeon said.

"Its more than that." Tzuyu replied.

"I know. There is always something more to someone's fear." Nayeon said as she gave Tzuyu some fried chicken. Nayeon noticed that Tzuyu is too timid to even put her hands on the table so she took the initiative to put some food on her plate.

"You should eat. It gonna be months before another feast, you will miss the food." Nayeon warmly said to Tzuyu who slowly puts her hand on the table.

"I know you are scared because you are different in this house but believe me when I say, you are sorted here because you are one of us." Nayeon said out of no where as she digs through her food.

"I'm just scared to be hurt by other people, unnie." Tzuyu said.

"Because you are different?" Nayeon asked. Tzuyu nodded as she slowly cuts through her food.

"Then you show them that you are better than them because being different can means you possess something they don't. Show them what they don't have." Nayeon said.

"What if I am not good enough?" Tzuyu asked. Nayeon just gave her a reassuring smile.

"You are in Slytherin for a reason, Tzuyu. It always mean one thing when you are here." Nayeon said.

"What is it?" Tzuyu asked as she eyed Nayeon with hopeful yet terrified eyes.

"You are destined to be greater than your circumstance." Nayeon replied with a soft and assuring smile.

For some reason, Tzuyu finds comfort in Nayeon. Being a kid in a new environment without your parents is daunting. Tzuyu is still hesitant despite having Nayeon across her being the only comfort she can find in the whole room. At this point, she isn't even sure if Chaeyoung, who is somewhere seated among her fellow Gryffindor still consider her as a friend especially now that their houses are literally rivals in blood. Nayeon notices Tzuyu's uneasiness as it is the only thing thing that radiates from the new kid. Nayeon straighten her back. The change of posture also signifies the change of attitude in Nayeon. Tzuyu is still drowning in her fears and thoughts didn't notice the older kid's new disposition towards her.

"I'm here if you need comfort." Nayeon offers to the young Slytherin.

"Unnie-" 

"You remind me a lot of myself when I first came here. The only difference is that I know what this world is while you like a baby that is being asked to run even though you no one taught you how to walk." Nayeon said.

"Can I be honest?" Tzuyu asked Nayeon and the latter nodded.

"I didn't want to be a witch. I saw this as bad thing as I never got any friends because of it." Tzuyu said.

"I figured that." Nayeon replied.

"I didn't want this. I just want to be normal like the other kids." Tzuyu said. "It felt like I don't belong anywhere."

"You belong here and you have to accept that. Yes, other houses shun Slytherins for having dark wizards and witches but we always look out for each other. The outcast have to bond with other outcast to become stronger. Do you want to be stronger?" Nayeon asked.

"No." Tzuyu replied. This shocked Nayeon but kept her reaction neutral.

"Then what?"

"I want to feel like I belong somewhere for once." Tzuyu replied.

Nayeon looked back at Tzuyu as if reading her soul. Tzuyu felt the intensity of the stare but she didn't look down. She instead looked back at Nayeon with something that resembles resolve. Tzuyu isn't sure what to describe the sudden urge to prove something. Not necessarily to Nayeon but more to herself. Tzuyu wants to belong somewhere. In a world where she doesn't feel accepted at she yearns that acceptance. To say it is a big deal for an 11 year old to find acceptance is an understatement. Having a sense of self is important to a kid like Tzuyu. In the muggle world she is shunned for being a weirdo, while in the wizarding world she is basically an outcast.

"I'm starting to like you, Tzuyu-ah." Nayeon finally spoke and gave Tzuyu her warmest smile. The younger wasn't prepared for the sudden compliment which made her cheeks turn red.

"Eh?"

"Don't worry, Tzuyu-ah. I'll help you find that acceptance." Nayeon said as she extends her hand from across the table, even slightly standing up from her chair to pat Tzuyu's head.

"If you ever feel alone, remember, I'm here. I know you might not get along with some of the other kids in this house but I want to reassure you that I'm here." Nayeon said with genuine intent.

"I....I...don't know what to say." Tzuyu said.

"You don't have to say anything. Just remember, I'll be your constant in Slytherin." Nayeon said.

Tzuyu noticed something about her new "House Unnie". Her eyes are sad. She doesn't know why but she noticed that Nayeon is trying to hide the sadness in her eyes. Out of decency and respect, Tzuyu decides not to pry. She doesn't want to risk offending her only friend in Slytherin now. Instead she focused on eating her food. The mood around the two of them is a stark contrast to the happy and lively mood around them. It wasn't an awkward silence, to Tzuyu it felt more like she's back home. Eating with her parents aren't really as lively like those student's laughing and bonding together.

Tzuyu felt a sense of comfort knowing that Nayeon is there for her. The feast finally came to an end, the current Head Boy of House Slytherin is responsible in taking the first years to the Slytherin Dungeons. Nayeon told her to join up with the other first year Slytherins. Tzuyu obeyed without questions but despite not talking, she noticed Nayeon rush out of the Great Hall. Tzuyu have a gut feeling to why Nayeon did it but she doesn't want to assume. Still, the young Slytherin is still concerned about her Unnie's well-being.

When the Great Hall clears of older students, the Head Boy/Girl of every house leads the first years out of the Great Hall. Tzuyu saw Chaeyoung who then looked back at her. She was hesitant to way back but Chaeyoung gave her a small smile and a wave. This assured Tzuyu that they can probably still be friends despite being in rival houses. Tzuyu was about to give Chaeyoung her own greeting but the little Gryffindor's attention was now at the Head Girl of the Gryffindor House who is giving some directions. Tzuyu puts her hand down. She would be lying if she said she was unaffected by it. It was disappointing to the young Slytherin but she's used to it. She then focused on the Head Boy who is saying some information about the Dungeons before they head there.

Tzuyu looked back one last time to see the Gryffindors are already climbing the first flight of stairs. She just focused attention to the group. As usual, she is at the end of the line considering she is taller than the rest of the group. She absent-mindedly flowed the line until they reached the Viaduct Entrance. The Head Boy stopped for a while to give some more information. Tzuyu isn't really listening as she was too absorbed by this new part of the Castle that she is just seeing. 

The line started moving again and Tzuyu followed suit. While walking, She heard faint crying somewhere. At first she thought, it was a ghost, which immediately sent shivers running down her back. Tzuyu gulps the fear as she tries to act normally despite being scared that a possible ghost is crying somewhere. Tzuyu wants to run but then she heard a girl's voice. This made Tzuyu stop from her tracks. The rest of the line continues as they walk towards the Slytherin Common Room.

"Hey, stop crying now. I'm here." the voice said.

"Jeongyeon?" the crying voice said, then Tzuyu realized it was Nayeon who was crying.

"Here, go wipe your snot. You look ugly when you cry." the other voice said.

"Go away if you're just gonna insult me." Nayeon replied back.

"Come here." the voice softly said.

Tzuyu knows it isn't her business to pry but she took a peak from the hallway. She saw Nayeon crying while a Gryffindor student with short brown hair that resembles a coconut comforts her. Seeing that Nayeon is being comforted by someone, Tzuyu feels at ease that someone is there for her friend. She runs back to the group not wanting to miss the password.

Seeing that Gryffindors and Slytherin can still be friends. It gave Tzuyu hope that maybe she can still be friends with Chaeyoung. That's enough for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #TWICEPlatform934


	17. JIHYO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihyo and Jeongyeon apparently saw the new kid, Chaeyoung sneaking around the Hogwarts Castle like a little gremlin. It doesn't bother them at first since Chaeyoung is another one of those wide-eyed curious first years and pretty cool kid as well. The two older Gryffindors find this behavior normal until one night, Chaeyoung isn't in her bed.

**XV: JIHYO**

For Jihyo and Mina, it is their usual after Charm's break where they get at least half an hour break before their next class. Its their recess and Mina is off with some students who asked for her help with some spells somewhere by the boathouse. Jihyo on the on the other hand is just sitting in the Great Hall either absently staring at her Astronomy book or her eyes are wandering around the massive space as students go in and about their business. The older kids, are still in class as Jihyo remember's the class schedule for each year was posted on the Gryffindor announcement board. Jeongyeon really didn't bother to remember the schedule so Jihyo did it for her out of concern that the older will miss classes because she wants to sleep longer.

Jihyo is almost on the verge of closing her eyes out of boredom and drifting into sleep when Jeongyeon appeared out of no where, eyes wide, sweating, and breathing heavily. Jihyo immediately jolted at the sight of the older girl, mainly because Jeongyeon slammed her palms on the table which caused the entire room to look at her. Obviously, most of them are glares as Jeongyeon interrupted either a calm study session or a stressed out cramming meltdown. Jihyo was also interrupted as her eyes were almost closing for a nap. 

"GODDAMNIT JEONGYEON!" Jihyo yelps as she jolted slightly from her seat clutching her chest after Jeongyeon gave her a mini heart attack.

"JIHYO YOU NEED TO SEE THIS!" Jeongyeon enthusiastically shouted.

"What?" Jihyo asked still reeling from Jeongyeon's announcement of attendance.

"IT'S BETTER IF YOU SEE IT FOR YOURSELF! LETS GO NOW!" Jeongyeon hopped over the table with youthful finesse and took Jihyo's robe instead of her hand, dragging the slightly sleepy Gryffindor.

Jeongyeon basically dragged Jihyo from the Great Hall to the Quidditch Pitch. Not really knowing why but considering the distance between the Great Hall and the Quidditch Pitch, Jeongyeon did not let go of the extra piece of fabric on Jihyo's robe. No, Jeongyeon will not let Jihyo go because she want her to witness something great happening on the Quidditch Pitch. Jihyo, on the other hand did not protest for she is too lazy to push herself to walk that distance and at the same time she knows that trying to ask questions to Jeongyeon at this time where she's basically more fired up than a phoenix, you won't get any sensible answer from the older kid.

Jeongyeon literally shoved some students who are unintentionally in their way, Jihyo had to apologize for their sake as Jeongyeon is too determined to get to the Quiidditch Pitch, whatever it is that she wants to show to her must be so monumental, Gryffindor's Best Girl, Yoo Jeongyeon is willing to shove other kids for this. In all honesty, with their years spent together in the Gryffindor girl's dorm, Jihyo saw an exclusive side to Jeongyeon as well as her friends whenever they hangout in Dahyun's Shrieking Shack. That side comes with physical teasing to the point that Sana actually got scared when Jeongyeon suddenly hits Jihyo out of no where. Obviously, since Jihyo is as relentless as Jeongyeon, the other girl didn't back down and the playful hits almost turned into actual slaps.

Nayeon had to catch Jihyo's back after Jeongyeon's hit almost made her fall of her stool. Mina was there to reprimand Jeongyeon while Nayeon laughs it off. Jihyo also laughed it off. Realizing that it isn't really a serious fight the group just went with it. From then on, they are used to Jeongyeon and jihyo exchanging hits from time to time as well as Nayeon's odd quirk of hitting someone while laughing. Apparently these brought Jihyo closer to Nayeon as well, seeing that they have this weird way of showing affection which is by hitting them.

Also on their way there, Jihyo spots Dahyun and Sana squatting down and observing some plants for god knows what. Jihyo have noticed that Sana has been hanging around with Dahyun much recently while Momo is often times absent due to Quidditch practice. Jeongyeon probably didn't notice the two as Sana waves enthusiastically at them but Jihyo saw Sana's wave at the corner of her vision and waved back at them. The pair approached them, both Sana and Dahyun walking beside Jihyo who is letting Jeongyeon drag her towards the Quidditch Pitch. Jihyo took this opportunity to ask them what they were doing.

"So what were you guys looking at earlier?" Jihyo asked.

"Just some awesome plants. I also saw some small bugs in their mating season." Dahyun enthusiastically answered.

"Huh that's new. I thought you are scared of bugs, unnie?" Jihyo turned her attention to Sana, who as usual, wears her sunny smile on her lips.

"Well...Its fine since Dahyun is there." Sana answered Jihyo then smiled at Dahyun.

"Right, Dahyun-ah?" Sana said. Dahyun nods, her top bun bouncing along with her head.

Jihyo observes the two have a conversation and it is obvious how Sana looks at Dahyun with sparkles in her eyes. She mentally takes note of it as she can remember how Nayeon looks at Jeongyeon with the same sparkle and at this point if all of her friends are all having crushes with each other, Jihyo will probably explode one day and scream at them to just confess already because Merlin's knickers if Sana tells her that she likes Dahyun, she will be the 3rd person this school year to tell her that she is crushing on someone in their friend group. Earlier, Momo went to her and told her that she's been crushing on Mina since their first year, to which Jihyo tried to act surprised. Obviously, Jihyo already knew that Momo was crushing on Mina since their first year after all, their first year in Hogwarts wasn't something forgettable. Then last night, Jeongyeon woke her up to tell her that she feels like she is falling for Nayeon. As usual, Jihyo pretends to be surprised because no matter how much Jeongyeon and Nayeon hide their affection to each other, (mostly Jeongyeon), its so obvious that its making Jihyo crazy how her friends don't see it.

"WE'RE HERE!" Jeongyeon exclaimed as she turned around. Her eyes slightly widened to see both Sana and Dahyun as she didn't notice them earlier.

The four of them walked to the stands. Jihyo looks at Jeongyeon expectantly as the older squints her eyes as she tries to look for something. Sana and Dahyun joins Jeongyeon whose eyes are searching the field despite not knowing what they were looking for. It took 5 minutes before 2 brooms zoom upwards from below, obscuring their sights with a flash of black and yellow. Sana, Dahyun, and Jihyo all looked up as the chase continue, Jeongyeon looks at Jihyo who was both shocked, confused, and speechless.

"I have questions." Jihyo uttered under her breath as she closely watch the chase. 

"Wait, wait, wait. Those are first years right?" Sana broke the trance-like state that Dahyun and Jihyo were in with a confused question. She pointed at a group of First years who are also watching the chase. Madame Hooch is no where in sight. 

"Ah right! Look, that's my new friend Tzuyu over there!" Dahyun pointed as she spots Tzuyu standing idly as she watch the current happenings.

"TZUYU-AH!!!" Dahyun shouted. After a few calls, Tzuyu looks back at Dahyun and gave a small wave. 

"Whose Tzuyu?" Sana asked Dahyun inquisitively. Curious about the younger Hufflepuff's new friend.

"Right there. The tallest of the girls, she's wearing a Slytherin robe." Dahyun points to Sana who Tzuyu is. Sana nods as a response.

"Introduce her to us next time, Dahyunnie. She seems nice. Does she know Nayeon too?" Sana asked.

"Probably since Nayeon-unnie is one of Slytherin's prefect." Dahyun shrugs as a response.

"Anyway, what is happening and why did you bring me here?" Jihyo asked Jeongyeon who is currently squinting and frantically looking for the two previous riders that zoomed passed the stands earlier.

"SHHH WAIT I'M CONCENTRATING. I CAN'T FIND THEM." Jeongyeon puts her free hand on Jihyo's face which the other swatted.

"I swear to a troll's head I'm going to stun you if you are wasting my time. I want to sleep." Jihyo hissed impatiently.

"THERE! FOUND THEM!" Jeongyeon enthusiastically pointed at the sky.

The others looked at where Jeongyeon was pointing. They all recognize Momo in her Quidditch training outfit. The other figure was recognized by everyone except Sana who looked both puzzled and proud at her best friend for just being a good Quidditch player. This prompted questions in everyone's heads except Jeongyeon who is proudly smiling as if he won a sack of galleons. 

"Wait, Is that Chaeyoung?" Dahyun asked what Jihyo was going to ask herself.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT...Why is Chaeyoung flying without supervision? How and why is she racing with Momo?" Jihyo's eyes widen remembering that Chaeyoung is only a first year student and are only taught basic maneuvers but she was able to keep up with Momo, a fourth year Quidditch Seeker.

"Dude I don't know but all I can say is that we need that kid." Jeongyeon answered, her voice is filled with excitement and vigor.

"Hey! Isn't that cheating?" Sana tries to reprimand the two Gryffindors who ignored her.

"Oh no, I am gonna have a hard time trying to figure out who to cheer for during a game." Dahyun whispered to herself.

"You know what, Yoo. I like this proposition you are making." Jihyo said to the older kid with a competitive smile plastered on her face.

"Yeah? Race you to Professor's ." Jeongyeon said as shoved Jihyo away as she ran ahead.

"CHEATER!" Jihyo shouted as she sprinted after her.

"Whoever comes last is a smelly rotten egg." Jeongyeon shouted back.

The two Hufflepuffs were left in confusion as their Gryffindor friends chase each other. Jihyo and Jeongyeon gave up running once they reached the Transfiguration Courtyard. Both are trying to catch their breathes as they both feel like passing out on the green grass. Jeongyeon's legs are burning and if it can only speak it is probably throwing curses at her right now. Jihyo feels like her lungs are on fire after running from the Quidditch Pitch and the whole length of the Wooden Bridge. Right now, Jihyo wants to jinx Jeongyeon for making her run on a Wednesday.

"I...hate...you..." Jihyo said between her ragged breaths.

"My....legs are...on...fire..." Jeongyeon disregarded Jihyo's remark.

"You two look like hell." A familiar voice remarked. Almost mocking the two, for Jeongyeon it is the familiar high pitched boisterous laugh that made her day ten times better or worse (depending on how you look at their relationship).

"Good to see you too, Nayeon-unnie." Jihyo replied after finally regaining the air she lost while racing against Jeongyeon earlier.

"Great...what do you want?" Jeongyeon asked in her most nonchalant way. Jihyo knows that she's trying to hide that she's pleased to see Nayeon, with this she mentally rolls her eyes at Jeongyeon.

"Nothing. Jeez, Jeongyeon don't assume I'm here because of you." Nayeon replied.

"Pft. Jeongyeon just lost against me after challenging me to a race. She's not happy though." Jihyo remarked which made Nayeon laugh hard that she hits Jeongyeon.

"Okay, Park Jihyo, first you didn't win, second stop hitting me, Nayeon." Jeongyeon holds her arm where Nayeon hit her.

"You need to get into shape." Nayeon commented.

"I am in shape. YOU should tell that to yourself though." Jeongyeon emphasized to Nayeon.

"Are you implying I'm fat?" Nayeon acts offended by the remark.

"I did not. You interpreted it that way." Jeongyeon said as she gave Nayeon a mischievous grin.

There Jihyo knew that these two will be arguing again about the most minuscule things for an hour or so. So she decides to sit on nearby bench and watch the two bicker like an old married couple she saw at IKEA during summer back in the muggle world, arguing whether a beige couch is better than a black one. It went on like that to the point that their Hufflepuff friends from the Quidditch Pitch earlier joins Jihyo as they watch another classic episode of NaJeong Bickers. Momo is still in her Hufflepuff Quidditch practice uniform carrying her broom with her. Then Jihyo's eyes notice Dahyun wearing a Gryffindor robe instead of a Hufflepuff one.

"I didn't know you changed houses, Dahyun." Jihyo pointed at Dahyun's robe.

"Aish. I thought no one would notice." Dahyun said as she pinched the bridge of her nose acting disappointed to herself.

Meanwhile, her seniors are suddenly throwing sharp glares at Dahyun for betraying the "House Pride". Dahyun either tries to remain naively oblivious or is good at acting unbothered by this. It amused Jihyo when suddenly, Sana bonks Dahyun's noggin with her herbology book. Momo followed by poking Dahyun's side. The poor Hufflepuff-turned-Gryffindor begged her seniors to stop in both laughter and cries of mercy. Jihyo watched as she is now surrounded by this weird chaos going around her. Some students are looking weirdly at the commotion so Jihyo opted to disassociate herself from the rowdy rabble by putting the hood of her robe up and walking away.

She reached the Great Hall where she finds Mina sitting alone and reading a book. She then sat beside her friend who barely noticed her she said hello. Mina looks up and warmly smile at Jihyo.

"Where are the others?" Mina asked. Usually, they would have been together by now.

"Yeah well...they are making a scene somewhere in the Transfiguration courtyard. I don't want to interrupt so I left them." Jihyo answers as she sighs.

"Sometimes I think we are the eldest in the friend group." Mina replied as she lets out an amused chuckle.

"Yeah. Same." Jihyo agreed. "By the way, how is your tutoring program thing going?" Jihyo asked.

"Its fun. Some of them just lacks self-confidence or they don't trust themselves. I'm helping them gain that before they go shooting spells out of their wands. They reminded me of my old self you know. Its nice to help others." Mina replied softly. Jihyo can hear what resembles self-fulfillment in her voice.

"Jihyo-unnie." A small yet familiar voice called Jihyo's attention. Son Chaeyoung stands across them wearing the standard Gryffindor uniform but missing a robe.

"Chaeyoung? Do you need something." Jihyo asked.

"Have you seen my robe?" Chaeyoung asked.

"Kim Dahyun...you gremlin." Jihyo whispered to herself.

"Hi, My name is Son Chaeyoung by the way. I am first year." Chaeyoung introduced herself to Mina who gave her a shy smile and a wave.

"Where did you last saw your robe, Chaeyoung?" Mina asked.

"I kinda...left it on the Quidditch Pitch earlier when we were doing some flying lessons then it was gone when I returned." Chaeyoung recounts.

"I know where your robe is. Do you wanna take a seat?" Jihyo offered.

"Please tell me where it is." Chaeyoung said but didn't sit down.

"We have to wait for the culprit to come. You can sit if you want." Jihyo again offered Chaeyoung a seat but she politely refused.

"I'm with a friend. I don't want to leave her. Please call me if you have it, unnie." Chaeyoung replied.

"Your friend can seat here if you she likes." Mina told Chaeyoung. The small Gryffindor stared at Mina for a while before nodding and going back to fetch her friend.

A few moments later. She can hear the voices of her friends' entering the great hall. It seems like their show was over. Took them a while but they all greeted and sat down around Jihyo and Mina. Chaeyoung returned with her friend in tow. Nayeon looked up to see Tzuyu holding onto to Chaeyoung's sleeves. The Slytherins exchanged smiles and Chaeyoung tries to gather up confidence to say hi until Dahyun does it for them.

"YAH! Guys I want you to meet my friends." Dahyun brightly introduced them. "The tall one is Tzuyu and the short one is Chaeyoung."

"Ah, Chaeyoung. Dahyun stole your robe by the way." Jihyo stated.

"In my defense. I didn't steal it. I borrowed it." Dahyun retorted. Everyone either rolled their eyes or snorted.

"Give Chaeyoung her robe back. You aren't even a Gryffindor." Sana reprimanded the younger one.

"Okay. Okay. Calm down." Dahyun said as she removed the robe and gave it back to Chaeyoung.

The duo was about to leave after they got Chaeyoung's robe but Jeongyeon and Nayeon (in accidental unison) both insisted them to sit with them. Their friends looked at them with different expressions in their face. Jeongyeon coughed the awkwardness away, Nayeon laughed at it. The two kids sat with them. Dahyun is the most ecstatic among them as the friend she met at Hogwart's Express earlier are going to be part of her larger friend group.

"I have to ask, why did you take Chaeyoung's robe?" Mina asked Dahyun in curiosity.

"Well...I got bored earlier and I tried some spells...and...I accidentally cut my robe in half." Dahyun tries to casually make it sound like a typical Wednesday event.

"How does one "accidentally cut their uniform in half"? You know what, nevermind." Jeongyeon dismissed it.

Their conversations continue but Nayeon slowly went quiet. Everyone noticed it. Everyone except Chaeyoung knew what is happening. Chaeyoung just tries not to be loud in respects to Nayeon instead of prying. Nayeon covered her face with her hands. Jeongyeon, who is beside her, comforts her by rubbing her back. Everyone looks at Nayeon with empathy on their faces.

"We know you are going through a rough time right now but we are here for you." Mina softly said to assure her friend who didn't respond.

"I still can't believe they did that to Nayeon-unnie's dad. He was one of he best Aurors out there." Tzuyu whispered loud enough for only Chaeyoung to hear.

"What happened?" Chaeyoung asked.

"Well...Unnie just told me that her dad was pursuing a dangerous dark wizard. They killed her dad two days before school starts. She just told me that she what happened." Tzuyu whispered to Chaeyoung who looked at Nayeon with sad eyes. 

_At least it was quick. Chaeyoung thought. At least hers didn't involve blood and the Werewolves breaking into their house and killing everyone. She thought but she empathize to the older kid. We both know what loss is like._

When it was time for them to go back to class, Chaeyoung held Nayeon's hands. This surprised the older girl but accepted the gesture. Chaeyoung squeezed it reassuringly. Nayeon gave Chaeyoung a soft yet sad smile. Chaeyoung pulled her into a hug.

"I lost people too, unnie. I know what it feels like, you can talk to me about it, okay?" Chaeyoung said as she lets go of Nayeon. Chaeyoung ran away immediately to catch up to Tzuyu.

Jeongyeon and Jihyo both saw what Chaeyoung did. They approached Nayeon.

"What did she say?" Jihyo asked.

"Condolences." Nayeon answered but both Jeongyeon and Jihyo felt that Nayeon's response wasn't for them.

****

In the Gryffindor Common Room, Jeongyeon and Jihyo sat by the fireplace while doing their homeworks. Doing their homeworks by absent-mindedly staring at it hoping that it would magically answer itself. Both of them got curious about Chaeyoung. The earlier interaction with Nayeon both drove their curiosity to maximum. Chaeyoung is a good kid but she's like Dahyun with a world of her own there is more to Chaeyoung than just being a wanderlust. Jeongyeon and Jihyo's curiosity made them ask around other first years. From what they've gathered Chaeyoung is sometimes not in her bed at night. Other times she would disappear at night and comeback before dawn. They also asked the Fat Lady guarding the Gryffindor Common Room that Chaeyoung reminded her of the Boy Who Lived, always sneaking out at night.

"So what are we doing then?" Jihyo asked Jeongyeon who's almost on the verge of slumber.

"Oi. Yoo Jeongyeon!" Jihyo hits her thigh with her notebook. This caused Jeongyeon to snap awake.

"SON OF A-" Jeongyeon hits Jihyo back with her notes.

"Ow! Okay so what are we gonna do with Chaeyoung then?" Jihyo asked.

"We investigate." Jeongyeon said and goes back to sleep.

"OI! What do you mean. Talk to me, you donkey." Jihyo again hits Jeongyeon's thigh causing the other to retaliate.

"Uh...you guys okay?" A random Gryffindor Student asked them. Concerned about the violence.

"Ah yes. This is normal." Jihyo said as she forced a smile.

"Okay then. Please don't fight here." The student added and walked away. Jeongyeon saw it and hit Jihyo again just for the fun of it.

"Stop it." Jihyo said.

"You started it." Jeongyeon replied.

"Well, if you start paying attention maybe I wouldn't hit you." Jihyo retorts back.

"I AM paying attention. I already answered your question." Jeongyeon emphasized.

"Then stop falling asleep on me you dumbo." Jihyo argues back.

"What? We don't need a plan. We just investigate." Jeongyeon said.

"Well, you aren't the most subtle of investigators here, Jeong." Jihyo snarked.

"Oh wow, says the person who literally panics when on the verge of getting caught." Jeongyeon snaps back.

"We are getting off topic. So what do we wait here or in the dorms?" Jihyo asked.

"Whatever suits the best." Jeongyeon says. The older Gryffindor goes up to the dorms to sleep. Jihyo wants to body slam Jeongyeon right now.

Jihyo focused on answering her homework until it is time to go to bed. Chaeyoung just entered almost 10 minutes past curfew. Jihyo and Chaeyoung met each other and the younger Gryffindor looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Jihyo wants to ask the first year where did she go but decided against it. They instead exchanged good nights and went to their respective dorms. 

By 2:30am, Jeongyeon woke Jihyo up. The later isn't happy obviously. She was already in deep sleep when Jeongyeon violently shook her. The light from the tip of her wand flashing a blinding light on her annoyed face. Jihyo tried to swat Jeongyeon's wand out of her face but to no avail.

"Wake up sleepy head. We're going to do some investigating." Jeongyeon said as she pokes Jihyo with her wand.

"Okay okay! I'm up now cut that off or I'm turning you into a mouse." Jihyo threatens. Her brows are furrowed and eyes are narrowed staring coldly at Jeongyeon who is nothinig but amused.

"Yeah yeah. Get up your lazy butt already." Jeongyeon went ahead as Jihyo sat up from her bed. Putting her slippers on.

They checked the First Year Girl's Dorm for any sign of the kid but her bed it empty. They further investigated and found a several mandrake leaves on the drawer of the her nightstand. What even puzzled the two are Chaeyoung's drawings of werewolves and diagrams into how to transform into an animagus. Which is a very advance topic for a first year to do. Not even 7th years can easily do that.

"I am confused right now." Jeongyeon said.

"We need to find Chaeyoung." Jihyo said with urgency. They quietly left the room and into the common area.

"We need to think this through." Jeongyeon said as she flops down the couch.

"Either Chaeyoung is a werewolf or she's attempting a dangerous spell too advance for her age." Jihyo said.

"Should we like smuggle the others?" Jeongyeon asked.

"What? No. Are you nuts? This is Hogwarts not a muggle dorm. We can't just knock and say 'Hey wanna go and save a kid who is potential doing some harmful stuff?' at 2:30 in the morning." Jihyo replied. Then a flash of lightning manifested in the sky followed by a roar of thunder. It then suddenly starts raining.

"Wait! I READ ABOUT THIS. Lightning storms is a part of the process of becoming an animagus." Jeongyeon immediately stood up.

"Wow. I didn't know you read." Jihyo remarked.

"Nayeon made me do it." Jeongyeon said out of no where.

"What?" 

"What?"

"Nevermind. Let's go. I think I know where she might be." Jeongyeon said. 

They head to the Astrology tower where they saw Chaeyoung's tiny figure against the lightning storm raging outside. Jeongyeon and Jihyo tries their best to move quietly as to not surprise Chaeyoung, who is chanting the incantations of _"Amato Animo Animato Animagus"_. While on their way earlier, Jeongyeon told Jihyo that a person needs to have a leaf of a mandrake inside her mouth for months, while some even years and everyday they must recite the incantations while their wands are pointed at their hearts every sunrise and sunset. The mandrake leaf is then spitted out as it is an ingredient for the animagus potion that they have to drink during a lightning storm. Not only that, the mandrake leaf must be put in a phial and must be struck by the moon's pure rays. The process made Jihyo's head turn as it is not only very long and meticulous it can also potentially backfire when done incorrectly.

Unfortunately, subtlety was thrown out of the window when another flash of lightning and a deafening roar of thunder startle Jihyo causing her to scream. This made Chaeyoung yelp and accidentally swallow the leaf. Jeongyeon facepalmed herself because she has both Jihyo screaming bloody murder and Chaeyoung choking on a leaf. Jihyo calmed down after a minute while Chaeyoung just swallowed the damn leaf instead of trying to force it out.

"Jeongyeon-unnie? Jihyo-unnie? What are you guys doing here?" Chaeyoung asked with both panic, frustration and fear.

"No, what are YOU doing here?" Jeongyeon confronted the kid.

"I...studying...astrology...for advance you know..." Chaeyoung cannot lie to save her skin.

"Yeah sure. Studying astrology involves chanting the incantations to the animagus spell." Jeongyeon snicked. Jihyo elbowed the taller one.

"No, Chaeyoung we are worried about you. Then we found this in your drawer." Jihyo handed Chaeyoung's notes.

"YOU GUYS SNOOPED AROUND MY STUFF?" Chaeyoung angrily shouted.

"Hey kid before you raise your voice, all we wanted is your safety. As your seniors we are responsible to whatever happens to the younger ones. We are just concerned about you." Jeongyeon defensively said.

"BUT THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO SNOOP AROUND!" Chaeyoung angrily walks away but is stopped by Jihyo who grabbed her arm.

"Look Chaeyoung. We are a family. Gryffindor is your family. If you can't trust the whole house that's fine but we assure you that you can trust us." Jihyo said.

"No, you don't understand. If you find out you will fear me. You cast me aside. You will stop being my friend. I will be lonely for the next six years." Chaeyoung is almost in tears.

"We promise we won't do that. You are a good kid, we see that. It's fine if you don't want to open up right now but remember we are here to listen to you. Dahyun, and Tzuyu will also listen to you because you are their friend." Jeongyeon placed an assuring hand on her shoulder.

"Trust takes time to build. Even us, we didn't become friends right off the bat and started but we never judged each other's weakness. We help each other to overcome them." Jihyo softly said to Chaeyoung who is now crying.

"You are still a kid, Chaeyoung. We are still kids. Sometimes you need people to remind you that. We are willing to be those people to remind you that its okay and it will be okay." Jeongyeon added.

"Thank you...I...am always that one that needs saving...I want to save someone for a change..." Chaeyoung said in between her sobs. As she wipes her snot using the sleeves of her pajama.

"Also we're sorry about snooping around. We know we stepped out of bounce." Jeongyeon apologized to Chaeyoung who just nodded because she can't talk between her hitched breaths.

"If you want, we can show you the place where we hangout tomorrow." Jihyo said with slight enthusiasm in her voice.

"Okay." Chaeyoung quietly replied.

They returned to the Gryffindor Common Room. Chaeyoung was carried by Jeongyeon, reminded her of a wish she had about having a younger sibling. Chaeyoung's small 11 year old frame was light enough for Jeongyeon to carry easily on her back. Jeongyeon tucked the little cub to her bed and went back to her room. The next night, the nine of them are in Dahyun's Shrieking Shack huddled over smuggled food that they stole from the Great Hall during dinner. For Tzuyu and Chaeyoung it felt warmer and cozier despite the musty smell of old wood and the small space. They used this time to ask the new members of their little family away from home about themselves. They interrogated Tzuyu first who they know is a muggleborn. The Pure-bloods in the room are always fascinated with muggle life and are always ecstatic to have muggleborn friends. Then next they interrogated Chaeyoung despite being timid, shared quite a lot about herself but always avoiding family.

"So you can draw?" Mina asked.

"Yes. I can draw. I sometimes draw on my body too but it gets erased after I take a shower." Chaeyoung answered.

"In the muggle word, there is a thing called tattoos-" Chaeyoung politely cuts Mina off.

"I know them but I can't get one since I'm still a kid." Chaeyoung replied.

"Chaeyoung-ah! If you get one of those things I want to see!" Sana exclaimed. Chaeyoung happily nodded.

"What do you mean that about you lost someone too?" Nayeon asked out of the blue. This caused everyone to look at Chaeyoung. Jeongyeon and Jihyo looked at each other.

Chaeyoung took a deep breath after closing her eyes. 

"Chaeyoung, its okay if you don't want to answer unnie's quiestion." Dahyun puts a hand on her knee for support.

"I guess I should tell if you if I want my friends to trust me." Chaeyoung said after releasing a sigh. Then she looked at both Jihyo and Jeongyeon.

"We were having fun shopping in London when a riot happened 2 years ago. I don't know what was happening but there where those men with big fangs and big claws. They are human but they scary and large. They started attacking people. My mom and dad tried to hide, my dad was with my brother while my mom was with me. We got separated and everyone was in panic. I was standing alone because I don't know what to do then a huge tall man with really scary eyes and fangs and sharp claws grabbed my arms." Chaeyoung paused to roll her sleeves.

Everyone was shocked to see long scars running down her forearm. Everyone's eyes are on Chaeyoung. Dahyun and Tzuyu sat closer to her. The others looked at her with sympathetic eyes.

"Then he released me after a wizard came and knocked him out. He helped me by closing the wounds. I didn't know him but he and Nayeon-unnie both have the same eyes. I can remember him having a snake pin with the letters 'IM' on it. He told me that I will okay. I won't die or turn into a werewolf. He assured me that. Then he went off fighting more of the. I tried to look for my parents but they are already gone. My brother....he turned into one." Chaeyoung finished.

"Chaeyoung...I'm sorry." Nayeon somberly apologized.

"Its fine. Unnie, I owe your dad my life." Chaeyoung smiled yet it wasn't filled with joy but with sadness. She found out that the person who saved her is now gone.

"Then after learning I'm a witch, I immediately looked into how to cure my brother but there is none. Wolfsbane is there but I don't know how to brew it. Then I read a book that werewolves can thrive along with other animals and the story of Remus Lupin made me interested into becoming a animagus to at least help my brother with the pain of being a werewolf. I basically tore pages from a book from Flourish and Blotts about werewolves and animagus. I studied it despite not understanding most of it. For my brother." Chaeyoung didn't cry this time. She's just somber about it.

Jihyo finally understood Chaeyoung. Everyone in the room does. Jeongyeon was the first to move and hugged Chaeyoung. The rest of the group followed. They wrapped the tiny kid in the most comforting hug they can give. For Chaeyoung, it was probably the first time since that incident that she felt she has a family.

"We will help you." Sana smiled at her.

"I will try to convince my mom to help me brew Wolfsbane for your brother." Nayeon said. "My dad saved your life, I want to save your brother's life." Nayeon added.

"Well, You can live with us." Jeongyeon offered her home for Chaeyoung.

"Wait. Really?" Chaeyoung's face lights up.

"I'll ask my parents about it. But I'm sure they'll love you." Jeongyeon smiled.

"I..." Chaeyoung started to cry. Everyone was there for her.

Lastly Jihyo whispered something to Chaeyoung. "We got you, Chaeng. Always." 

And that, Chaeyoung found family again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #TWICEPlatform934

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: aegenwvlf
> 
> its back #TWICEPlatform934


End file.
